Pokemon Triple 7 Festival
by Darkone4587
Summary: In the Sevi Islands for seven days there's a festival referred to as the triple 7 festival. The festival has seven events that take place on each of the seven islands, culminating in a battle on the final seventh island and a mysterious prize. Five trainers from across the land arrive in the Sevi Islands, each one with a purpose of their own seeking either a challenge to overcome.
1. Synopsis & Characters

_**Triple 7 Festival**_

**Story**

In the Sevi Islands for seven days there's a festival referred to as the triple 7 festival. The festival has seven events that take place on each of the seven islands, culminating in a battle on the final seventh island and a mysterious prize. Five trainers from across the land arrive in the Sevi Islands, each one with a purpose of their own seeking either a challenge to overcome or the prize at the end of the road. Also on the island is an odd group seeking the prize and fame of winning with sinister goals.

**Characters**

**Curt**: A Pokémon trainer, He enjoys finding new challenges to overcome. Has journeyed through various regions alongside his Pokémon and has trained them diligently, although he has difficulty with a few of them. Comes to the Sevi Islands seeking new challenges to overcome while also finding new rivals to challenge.

**Pokémon**

**Spark-Raichu**: Curt's first Pokémon who was caught years ago. A loyal Pokémon who's always there for his trainer and loves to battle. Hates fighting weaker opponents and will never fight one he believes is less than himself.

**Ability: Static Gender: Male Moves: Dig-Brick Break-Thunder punch-Thunderbolt**

**Ark-Zoroark**: A mischievous Pokémon who loves to play pranks on people and other Pokémon. Loves to use illusions to confuse people and its opponents to get the better of them. Has difficulty using it's stronger moves

**Ability: Illusion Gender: Male Moves: Night Slash-Flamethrower-Extrasensory-Foul Play**

**Aibo-Ambipom**: A curious Pokémon who loves to find items and will even steal them from people and other Pokémon when he finds them interesting enough. Is known to be incredibly fast and can link together his attacks to multiple attacks.

**Ability: Skill Link/Pick up Gender: Male Moves: Shadow Claw-Thunder punch-Ice Punch- Brick Break**

**Karp-Gyarados**: An incredibly powerful and wild Pokémon, is known to be hard to control and often used only when necessary. When outside of battle is shown to be an oddly calm Pokémon who enjoys sleeping.

**Ability: Intimidate Gender: Male Moves: Dragon Tail-Ice Fang-Aqua Tail-Earthquake**

**Gon-Flygon**: A Pokémon who loves to fly and fly fast. Is known to have a phobia for water and hates getting wet or being to close the water. Is shown to also be incredibly calm and observant

**Ability: Levitate Gender: Male Moves: Dragon Claw-Crunch-Earthquake-Fire Punch**

**Tomb-Spiritomb**: An odd Pokémon who loves causing people problems and battling. Is shown to be difficult to control and rarely listens to its trainer

**Ability: Pressure Gender: Male Moves: Dark Pulse-Shadow Ball-Psychic-Icy Wind**

**Erika**: A Pokémon coordinator who's become an idol, she enjoys seeing Pokémon show off her Pokémon specifically, she's protective of her Pokémon and is always known to carry healing items and items to distract wild Pokémon so she can get away. Comes to the Sevi Islands following her producer's advice.

**Pokémon**

**Anna-Audino**: Erika's first Pokémon and an extremely nervous one at that. Hates being in crowds but is shown to love being on stage. Is shown to shock anyone that scares it.

**Ability: Regenerator Gender: Female Moves: Thunderbolt-Ice Beam-Shadow Ball-Psychic**

**Anabell-Absol**: An oddly shiny absol, and known for being protective of its trainer. Hates being touched by other people and rarely lets people get close to it.

**Ability: Pressure Gender: Female Moves: Shadow Claw-Psycho Cut-Night Slash- X Scissor**

**Clair-Dragonair**: A majestic Pokémon who loves to show off. Hates to be not being the center of attention and getting dirty. Is also it's trainers signature Pokémon.

**Ability: Shed Skin Gender: Female Moves: Dragon Rush-Flamethrower-Ice Beam-Thunderbolt**

**Gwen-Gothorita**: A Pokémon who hates being in the lime light but enjoys Pokémon contest. Enjoys showing off to its trainer and is always looking for a new challenge.

**Ability: Frisk Gender: Female Mover: Shadow Ball-Dark Pulse-Psychic-Thunderbolt**

**Mimi-Milotic**: A Pokémon with a naturally strong maternal instinct and love for its trainer. Is known to be protective of its trainer and her other Pokémon.

**Ability: Cute Charm Gender: Female Moves: Hyper Beam-Dragon Pulse-Ice Beam-Scald**

**Rose-Roserade**: A Pokémon whose known for its speed and stealth. Is known to be precise with its moves and always hits its target.

**Ability: Natural Cure Gender: Female Moves: Sludge bomb-Shadow Ball-Magical Leaf-Giga Drain**

**Avery**: A Pokémon breeder, He went through various regions and seeks to test his Pokémon against better opponents. He's known to have a bit of an inferiority complex about his skills as a breeder and trainer, but is known to be incredibly smart, being able to identify a Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses just by looking at it. Come to the Sevi Islands seeking to meet a famous Pokémon breeder who's apparently coming to the Islands for the challenge.

**Pokémon**

**Skull-Marowak**: A silent and strong Pokémon always looking for his next opponent. Is known to cheer up its trainer when he gets saddened.

**Ability: Lightning rod Gender: Male Moves: Earthquake-Brick Break-Thunder punch-Fire punch**

**Rallen-Gallade**: A strong but nervous Pokémon who loves to battle. When in battle it's personality becomes more aggressive.

**Ability: Steadfast Gender: Male Moves: Night Slash-Psycho Cut-Leaf Blade-Brick Break**

**Zucu-Scrafty**: A Pokémon who loves intimidating his opponents and anyone else who looks at it. Although it's strong it doesn't take hits very well but can manage to overcome this when it's serious.

**Ability: Intimidate Gender: Male Moves: Dragon Claw-Brick Break-Crunch-Drain Punch**

**Zon-Weavile**: A Pokémon who loves to attack people and battle with practically anyone, although he hates fighting opponents he considers weak.

**Ability: Pressure Gender: Male Moves: X Scissor-Night Slash-Ice Punch-Brick Break**

**Munch-Munchlax**: A greedy Pokémon who loves eating and will find and steal food from anyone when it's hungry. Can find food almost from anywhere and will rarely share it with anyone besides it's trainer and his other Pokémon.

**Ability: Thick Fat Gender: Male Moves: Crunch-Thunder punch-Earthquake-Brick Break**

**Leech-Eelektross**: A Pokémon whose almost always sleeping but will wake up to battle and to eat.

**Ability: Levitate Gender: Male Moves: Brick Break-Fire Punch-Thunder punch- Dragon Claw**

**Camille**: A junior Pokémon researcher, she's sent to the island by her professor mentor, Professor Ivy, in order to find out about the mysterious prize and the rumors of a legendary Pokémon on the islands. Seeks to live up to mentors and wants to find incredibly rare and legendary Pokémon, has an odd obsession with oddly colored Pokémon.

**Pokémon**

**Finoa-Froslass**: An odd Pokémon who loves scaring people and Pokémon but especially it's trainer. Dispute that she's incredibly loyal.

**Ability: Snow Cloak Gender: Female Moves: Psychic-Thunderbolt-Ice Beam-Shadow Ball**

**Gena-Gardevior**: A Pokémon who is shown to be extremely caring and protective, but when angered will completely change its personality and attempts to destroy its opponent.

**Ability: Trace Gender: Female Moves: Thunderbolt-Psychic-Magical Leaf-Shadow Ball**

**Dell-Porygon Z**: A Pokémon whose completely loyal to its trainer who loves any attention she gives it. Hates anyone stealing it's trainers attention

**Ability: Analytic Gender: Null Moves: Psychic-Signal Beam-Ice Beam-Thunderbolt**

**Sandy-Krookorok**: An aggressive Pokémon who loves battling. It's known to hate losing and loves scaring it's trainer and anyone else.

**Ability: Moxie Gender: Female Moves: Crunch-Thunder Fang- Fire Fang- Earthquake**

**Gunk-Tokicroak**: A Pokémon whose known to be protective of its trainer and hates anyone who scares her. Is known to be good at tracking down things.

**Ability: Poison Touch Gender: Female Moves: Brick Break-Poison Jab-Faint Attack-Gunk Shot**

**Daria-Druddigon**: A Pokémon whose shown to love showing off its strength. It hates losing and having to battle weak opponents.

**Ability: Sheer Force Gender: Female Moves: Dragon Claw-Night Slash-Thunder Fang-Fire Fang**

**Zachary**: A junior member of the International Police, He comes to the island on a mission to check out rumors on team rockets involvement in the Sevi Islands. While he's a bit up top he still loves his Pokémon and tries to help others whenever possible.

**Pokémon**

**Dew-Dewott**: A loyal Pokémon whose shown to listen to all its trainers orders but is shown to be able to read it's trainers mood almost unconsciously

**Ability: Torrent Gender: Male Moves: Ice Beam-Air Slash-Razor Shell- X Scissor**

**Zor-Zoroark**: A Pokémon who loves battling and hates losing. It loves picking on others and showing off its strength to weaker opponents.

**Ability: Illusion Gender: Male Moves: Flamethrower-Night Slash-Extrasensory-Night Daze**

**Shin-Luxray**: A stern and serious Pokémon, it's shown to love strong smells

**Ability: Rivalry Gender: Male Moves: Crunch- Thunder Fang- Fire Fang- Ice Fang**

**Hax-Fraxure**: A strong Pokémon who loves to fight especially other dragons. Whenever it sees another dragon type it'll try to start a fight.

**Ability: Rivalry Gender: Male Moves: Dragon Claw-Night Slash-X Scissor-Poison Jab**

**Tic-Togekiss**: A Pokémon who loves showing off especially to other Pokémon. Although it dislikes battles it'll still fight for its trainer

**Ability: Super Luck Gender: Male Moves: Psychic-Shadow Ball-Air Slash-Aura Sphere**

**Shade-Gengar**: A mischievous Pokémon who loves battles and scaring trainers and Pokémon.

**Ability: Levitate Gender: Male Moves: Shadow Ball-Psychic-Thunderbolt-Sludge Wave**


	2. Ch: 01 Curt

**Ch. 0.1: Curt**

In Viridian City a house sits alone on top of a hill looking onto the city, in the sky a Flygon is flying down with a boy in a red hoodie and shorts wearing goggles headed towards the ground. The Flygon lands near the house and the boy takes off his hood and the goggles revealing his messy black hair and reaches into his pocket pulling out five pokeballs and releases the Pokémon inside. A Raichu quickly runs towards the boy while the others start to run around. The boy starts running up the hill and the Pokémon soon follow until they reach the house, the boy opens the door and yells "I'm home". Suddenly a large group of Pichu runs towards the boy and then the Raichu yells at them. "Now calm down Spark, their just excited to see us." The boy runs towards the back of the house to a large backyard garden with an old couple sitting in it surrounded by a large group of Pikachu and Pichu running around it. The old man looks back and say "Ah Curt, it's been a while; how was the Pokémon League?" Curt pulls out a plaque with 5th place written on it with a saddened look on his face. The old woman grabs the plaque and smiles "Oh now dear this is amazing, your grandpa here didn't even make it past the qualifiers his first try." "Yeah we almost had it if Tomb would've listened to me." Curt says while looking at the spiritomb while it's busy trying to scare the Pichu "I was telling you to use psychic and you used icy wind against a Machamp." Curt says while yelling at the spiritomb that's ignoring him. Suddenly a Pidgeot lands in the yard and a girl with brown pig-tails in a blue flight suit with a large bag full of letters. "Ah Jane, what's the news today." "Nothing big, but I have a few letters for you and something for Curt." Jane pulls a few letters from her bag and hands them to the old man and walks up to Curt. "I saw your matches in the Pokémon league, your last match was funny losing to that Machamp." "Be quiet, I'll do better next time." Curt says while embarrassed about the loss. "Well before the next time comes here's a new challenge." She pulls out a colorful flier and hands it to Curt and he begins reading it. "What's the triple 7 festival?" "It's a festival in the Sevi Islands that happens every few years, the last time it happened you were in the Unova Region huh?" The girl asks him looking at him excitedly. "This looks like an interesting challenge, alright I'm going for it." Curt says while looking at the flier excitingly. "Awesome, this will be enjoyable; whenever you lose it's in the most entertaining ways." Jane says laughing "I look forward to the story this time." "Oh shut up, I'm gonna win this one and take that prize." The Pokémon in the area start looking excited and Curt puts on his goggles and pulls up his hoodie, and soon pulls out his pokeballs "Okay now let's go for it and win this challenge." Five of the Pokémon are put back in the pokeballs and soon he climbs on the Flygon, "Let's go Gon were, I'm gonna head to Vermillion see you all later." The old couple and the girl look at the sky as he flies away. "You think he'll win this one?" the girl says asking the old couple "Maybe but, It's not likely."

**Next time: Ch. 0.2: Erika**


	3. Ch: 02 Erika

**Ch. 0.2 Erika**

In Goldenrod city inside the radio tower a woman in a suit is waiting outside a recording booth alongside an older shorter man. "I apologize for Erika's lateness" the woman says looking apologetic "It's no problem she probably just over slept; she has been working harder lately." All of a sudden a yell is heard down the hall way, "I'm here, wait for me, don't start yet!" A girl with long pink hair in a white and red outfit runs towards them alongside an Audino who's trying to keep pace. The girl reaches them and starts panting "Erika your late, I told you to be here at eleven not eleven thirty." The woman says scowling at her. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time visiting my aunt at the Pokémon center while dropping off my Pokémon." "It's okay dear just as long as you made it." The old man says smiling at her. "It doesn't matter Erika, just get in there already." Erika rushes into the booth alongside her Audino while the other two stand outside watching. Inside a red haired woman with thick glasses sits inside alongside a microphone "Hello there every one DJ Mary here and today we have a special guest, Erika the latest contest Idol fresh off her third place win in the Johto grand festival." Erika sits down in front of another microphone and after catching her breath "Hello everyone sorry I was late, but I'm here to answer all of your questions." The two girls start talking with Erika answer various questions given by Mary. "Now we're going to open the line for our listeners to question Mary." Soon various calls start rushing in and a large number of phones start to ring. "Now we have Kerry from Azalea town." "Hello Erika, where did you get your Audino?" Audino starts looking nervous and puts its head in its hands. "Anna was a gift from my aunt in the Unova region, Anna's a bit nervous about the attention so please no more questions about her." Erika looks at the Audino who looks back before relaxing. "Now then Erika we have another question before we have to wrap up, what'll you do next?" Mary says pointing the microphone in her face. "I'm not entirely sure what to do next but I'll be ready soon." "That's all the time we had folks see ya next time." Mary says before the recording stops and she takes a big exhale. Erika leaves yet followed by Audino whose tailing her, suddenly their approached by the woman in the suit "Congratulations Erika that wraps up all your business in Johto, now you can take a break for a while before we head to Sinnoh." Erika looks down tired "What's wrong Erika?" "I'm tired we've been running around all over the place I wanted to take a break but now I think I might quit, I mean I tried so hard and I only got third place." A frustrated Erika sits down on a nearby bench while Audino tries to cheer her up. "Okay Erika you need to be revitalized, so I have an idea." The woman looks down on her with a smile on her face. "There's a festival in the Sevi Islands called the triple seven festival, it could be a nice time to relax and catch your bearings before you burn out." Erika looks up at the woman and looks confused at the prospect, before starting to get excited about the trip. "Okay I'll do this, and I can visit all my aunts in the Sevi Islands to." Erika rushes out if the building with an excited look on her face. "Look at her, she'll have some fun and come back with much more energy." The woman chuckles to herself while people look at her confused about her laughter.

**Next Time: Ch. 0.3 Avery**


	4. Ch: 03 Avery

**Ch. 0.3 Avery**

In lavender town near the route 8 a trainer in a green and black long sleeved jacket, a large pair of glasses, and jeans stares down a group of bikers alongside a Marowak. "Hey kid move outta the way!" yells one of the bikers being backed up by his Arbok. "Yeah kid move outta the way, we gotta get inta that town behind ya." Says one of the other bikers with a large group of koffing backing him up. The kid however is shaking and panicking internally about the bikers. "I gotta keep them out of town today, but they have so many Pokémon how can I beat them all?" he thinks to himself internally, suddenly the Marowak pats his back and gives him a thumbs up. "Okay Skull." The kid looks at the bikers with a confidant glare, angering the bikers. "Okay kid, have it your way, Arbok Ice Fang" "Skull Fire punch" The Marowak suddenly grabs Arboks Ice covered fangs and its hands start burning with flames before erupting into fire. It then flips the Arbok into the air while jumping above it "Skull Earthquake" Marowak slams its bone club into Arbok while slamming it into the ground creating a shockwave that causes an upheaval of earth. The bikers look stunned before the other bikers start to yell "Okay have it your way, Koffings Self-destruct" as a large group of koffing start hurdling towards him. "Rallen Psycho cut" in the blink of an eye the Koffing are knocked out by a Gallade that appears from nowhere. Looking at the kid and his two Pokémon they start shaking and run off with their unconscious Pokémon. "That was close thanks you guys." The kid says just as his legs give out and he falls to the ground, "Now let's get back to Mr. Fuji." The boy heads towards a house near a graveyard, but before he can open the door he's tackled by a Munchlax. "Munch please get off, you're so heavy." "He's just happy to see you, you were gone for a while." Says a bald old man who comes out of the house. The Munchlax gets off and they all head inside the house which is full of small Pokémon and a few kids. "I got rid of those bikers Mr. Fuji" the kid says with a happy look on his face, "I know you meant well, but they really didn't mean any harm you should apologize to those boys next time Avery." The happy look on Avery's face goes away and he holds his head down and says "I know they wouldn't cause too much harm but todays to important for them to disturb it." They both look at a picture of a Marowak alongside a group of Cubone which is followed by the Cubone starting to cry. "Come now little ones calm down." "It'll be ten years today since Team Rocket killed that Marowak." Mr. Fuji says while looking at the picture. After a few hours Avery and Mr. Fuji are outside the house talking. "No then, where are you headed now Avery?" "I don't know I don't have a set destination yet." Avery says while looking at a Poke 'nave "May I make a suggestion?" Mr. Fuji says while grabbing the Poke 'nave from Avery "Here, the Sevi Islands are going to have their festival soon you should head there and look at some of the various Pokémon." "Okay, let's go everyone." Avery says with a happy look on his face. "And don't forget to apologize to those bikers Avery." Mr. Fuji yells before Avery walks to far ahead. "I hope that boy gets over his nerves, and learns to hold back a little he's a bit too intense in battle."

**Next: Ch. 0.4 Camille**


	5. Ch 04 Camille

**Ch. 0.4 Camille**

In the orange islands on Valencia Island a girl with long messy purple hair in a lab coat sits in front of a laptop in the middle of a garden, engrossed in her research. "No then that silver Eevee makes twelve sightings in the vicinity of oddly colored Pokémon, unfortunately it's yet another Pokémon owned by a trainer." The girl doesn't notice a Druddigon walking behind her and a Porygon-Z floating above her, before the Druddigon yells into her ears. "Huh, Daria what are you doing here? And Dell you too." Suddenly she's whisked into the air floating towards a large building. She floats towards a woman in a lab coat with short purple hair. "Thank you everyone for finding your trainer." The woman says to the Pokémon. "You guys, I told you all not to bother me during my research, that's it I going to ration your food for a week as punishment." The girl yells at the Pokémon gathered in the building. "I told them to find you Camille" "Huh? Professor Ivy. I mean, I'm sorry, I guess I should apologize to the Pokémon to." The girl says standing up with an embarrassed look on her face. "Camille, it's been three years since you came here to study under me and you've been engrossed in research this whole time." Pr. Ivy says while walking with Camille walking behind her. "Well my research will help find out more about these oddly colored Pokémon, like the factors behind them and just how much their different from regular Pokémon." Camille says starting to ramble on about her research. "Camille, stop talking and listen. I'm not saying what you've done was wrong, but you've been pretty much cooped up in the Lab for three years." They head to the front door where three girls holding bags are. "Now Camille, this is a direct order as your mentor. I want you to head to the Sevi Island and compete in their upcoming festival." Camille looks at Pr. Ivy with a stunned look on her face "But professor I'm in the middle of my research I'm so close to getting a breakthrough I know it. If it's about the not bathing thing I'll make sure to get a bath and eat every day I promise." Camille says desperately pleading with Pr. Ivy. "Well that's a part of it, but it's more than that. You've even begun neglecting your own Pokémon you're so obsessed, and this festival will allow you and your Pokémon to bond a little better and grow closer." Camille looks around at her Pokémon noticing the looks on their faces and realizes Pr. Ivy's right. "So you all wana go to huh, well I have been neglecting my duties as a trainer. So let's go to the festival, and besides who knows I might run into some odd Pokémon down there too." Camille grabs the bags and her pokeballs and along with her Pokémon start leaving waving at the group staying behind. "Goodbye Camille, I hope you win," the three triplets yell while waving. Pr. Ivy waves as well looking at her as she heads to town thinking "Camille does have a natural affinity to research, but she can't stay in a book forever." As her and the girls head back inside Pr. Ivy notices an object on the ground "What's this?" Pr. Ivy wonders "Oh, that must be Camille's town map we couldn't fit it in the bag, but she should be fine." Says one of the triplets. "I wonder, I hope that girl doesn't get lost." Meanwhile Camille and her Pokémon are wandering in the forest "Were lost aren't we, were is the map it's not here, we need help, anyone help were lost." Camille yells at the top of her lungs but no one's around to hear her.

**Ch. 0.5 Zachary**


	6. Ch: Ch 05 Zachary

**Ch. 0.5 Zachary**

In an unknown location in the Kanto region an odd building sits alone surrounded by mountains. Inside the building a man in a trench coat is walking down the hall way into a boardroom with an odd man in sunglasses and a dark suit sitting alone waiting for someone. "Agent Looker, report" the man says in his stern voice. "Sir, I've returned from my recent investigation of the Almia region and the Dim Sun." Looker starts looking through his files and finds a paper with mysterious objects. "What are these?" the man says looking at the files "Their called Gigaremo units, they drive Pokémon crazy so they can produce a ton of energy." "And what does this have to do with the current investigation?" The man says looking confused. Suddenly a mysterious voice comes from the hallway "The various parts discovered in the warehouse are Gigaremo components." The voice belongs to a boy with blonde in a blue jacket and jeans walking along with a Dewott following behind. "There are also notes left from Team Galactic and even some notes from both Team Aqua and Team Magma discovered in the warehouse as well." Looker coughs loudly gaining back the attention, "As I was attempting to say, the kid is correct, the Gigaremo units cannot function without a strong power source and we've retreated all the various Dark Shards that powered them." They all look confused looking like their trying to solve a riddle, when suddenly a woman with blue hair and a police uniform barges in "Sorry to interrupt sir but threes an urgent report." She hands him a group of files and then he stands in up and hands the files to the others. "A ruby and Sapphire were stolen from Knot Island's Pokémon center." Looker says with a confused look "Why is this important to our investigation." The kid looks angry clutching the papers and says "Look at the symbol on the report." Looker looks on the last page and there's a giant red R painted on the side of the building. "That symbol, Team Rocket, but why would they steal the ruby and sapphire?" The kid begins to think and comes to a realization "A power source, couldn't the ruby and sapphire be used to power a large Gigaremo unit." They all start realizing the possibility and soon they start to accept this possibility. "Agent Zachary, you'll head to the Sevi Islands and look for further evidence, while Looker you'll head to remaining ware houses and search for more evidence." Both guys start heading out of the room and begin formulating plans. "Zachary, while you're in the Sevi Islands you'll need a cover." Looker reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flier. "The Sevi Islands are having a festival soon you should use that as your cover and root out any information you can." Zachary looks at the flier and begins to think "If they have such a big festival then Team Rocket could use this as a cover to enact their plans." He crushed the flier in his and looks towards the sky, before a Togekiss flies over head and lands in front of him. "Let's go Tic, to Vermillion City." Zachary gets onto the Togekiss and they fly off towards the sky "I have to stop them, I have to prevent team rocket from resurfacing." With a determined look on his face he heads into the sky. Meanwhile the same man from before sits in the room looking out the window thinking to himself "Zachary, I know this is personal, but I hope you don't lose your head and keep calm, remember you're an agent of the International Police."

**Next: Ch.1 The Festival begins**


	7. Ch: 1 The Festival Begins

**Ch. 1 The Festival Begins**

A cruise ship travels through the water surrounded by various Pokémon in the water and in the air. On the deck there's a large group of trainers alongside their Pokémon roaming around and playing around. Suddenly a trainer alongside his Pokémon run towards a table covered with various foods. The group arrives at the table and start immediately devouring various plates of foods. Suddenly he starts putting the food into a bag and behind suddenly a girl in sunglasses stands behind him alongside an Audino "Hey you" the boy turns around and lifts the bag over his shoulder "Stop acting so crazy, your freaking everyone out" she starts berating the boy for his actions, before a large roar is heard from the side of the ship. "Karp!" the boy runs towards the roar and then dumps the bag full of food off the side of the ship. "What are you doing?" the girl asked confused about his actions. "I lost my food on the way here me and my Pokémon haven't eaten in a few days." Looking down there's a large Gyarados swimming alongside the ship chewing the food that was poured into its mouth. "We were a little too excited by the buffet and went a little too crazy" the boy says while looking at the Gyarados who now has a content look on its face. "So that's why you were acting so crazy, wow Karp grew looks huge" The boy looked at the girl with a confused look and begins starting to realize who she is. "Erika?" the boy looks surprised at the girl who takes off her sunglasses "Yup, it's been a while hasn't it Curt, how've you been?" The two start talking with each other, meanwhile an odd trainer walks around the ship being followed by a Munchlax whose eating on cookies it's pulling out of its fur. "Were so lost" The trainer falls down and tries to think "Okay, we passed the battle field, and we turned left at the food court, so we should be near the groomer's by now, but where is it?" He and the Munchlax start looking in all directions, and suddenly Munchlax catches a wonderful scent and runs off. "Munch, where are you going?" after turning a corner the trainer crashes into a girl in a lab coat, suddenly a Toxicroak starts to attack him. "Gunk stop!" the Toxicroak stops and jumps back to its trainer lifting her up, the boy starts to get up and then begins to apologize, before "It's okay before, it's my fault as well I was too busy looking for the groomer that I wasn't looking, are you okay?" "You were looking for the groomer to?" the boy says looking confused. "Yeah, I'm hoping to see some of the Pokémon there and hopefully I'll find an oddly colored Pokémon" the girl says while looking excited. The boy starts to get happy and begins to rush towards the girl grabbing her hands "You get it!" the girl starts getting wireded out by the boy "Some on else get's it. The people I asked for directions all gave me confused looks when I asked them for the groomer's, but now someone else gets it." The boy looks excited before the Toxicroak starts to attack him again; suddenly a Gallade jumps out of its pokeball and blocks the attack before it and the Toxicroak begin to eye each other wanting to fight. "Stop Gunk, its okay he just got a little excited for a while stop attacking." The girl yells at the Toxicroak who starts to calm down. "Rallen, hear my voice" the boy pulls out a small pouch from his bag before putting it into the Gallade's face "Smell the incense and calm down, don't get to excited." The Gallade calms down and slups down looking at its trainer and the aggressive look on its face fades away replaced by an extremely innocent look. The girl looks at the pair and notices its face and starts thinking "That Gallade, it looked like a mad Tauros a second ago now it looks so innocent like it wouldn't hurt a fly." The boy yet again approaches the girl and then says "I'm sorry for Rallen, sometimes he's a little uncontrollable, well I gotta go now I need to find my Munchlax." "Wait a second; if you're looking for the groomer's to, so let's find it together, I'm Camille." The girl says before the boy can run off while thinking to herself "This boy and his Gallade is interesting, professor I've already found such an interesting subject." The boy looks confused but starts to get happy and says "Okay, I'm Avery" in a loud excited voice while thinking to himself "Mr. Fuji, I'm already making friends, I'm happy I came already." Suddenly a Munchlax start to approach the two with a handful of cookies. "Huh? Munch where'd you run off to?" Avery asks the Munchlax. The Munchlax starts to lift up its trainer and begins to run around the next corner, being followed by Camille and both the Gallade and Toxicroak. They all stop in front a room, inside of the room theirs a person taking care of a group of Pokémon. "Thanks Munch you found the groomers." The person comes out "Oh, your back Munchlax, did you find your trainer?" The person asks Munchlax. Avery starts to get nervous and begins stammering; suddenly Camille comes up and says "This person's that Munchlax's trainer, and we were both wondering if you'll show us some of your breeding techniques." The group starts talking as on the next floor a boy with binoculars looks down at them. "So that got resolved, No suspicious people in this area." The boy walks off alongside his Dewott before turning around a corner and pulling out a pokegear and dialing a number. "Hello, Zachary reporting in no suspects appear to be on the cruise at the moment, but I'll keep monitoring the movement in the area, Zachary out." Zachary says putting the pokegear away. As he and his Dewott walk off he begins to think "I was hoping to wrap this case up quickly but it looks like this is going to be a longer mission." As the pair walk off an announcement is heard over the ships speakers. "Hello all trainers, this is your captain speaking, we've arrived on Knot Island, we'll soon begin the process of registration. For all of you taking part in the competition tomorrow please head to the towns Pokémon center and then talk to the Nurse Joys there to register. I hope you all have an enjoyable time at the festival." A large group of trainers exit the ship and begin heading to the Pokémon center, meanwhile hidden in the shadows a group of people look on. "This group looks promising, there appears to be a lot of strong Pokémon in the group." One of the figures says looking at the group of trainers. "It doesn't matter if their Pokémon are strong or weak as long as things go according to plan we'll have achieved power dwarfing all of them." The largest figure in the group says. "Our spy is already amongst them, soon we'll find its location as well, and hopefully she'll root at the International Police's rat." Another figure says while fanning herself. Suddenly a man with slick black hair in a suit with a large unzipped black trench coat and a giant red R on the t-shirt underneath. "Now let's begin the festival that'll mark the revival of Team Rocket."

**Next Time: Ch. 2 The First Challenge**


	8. Ch: 2 The First Challenge

**Ch.2 The First Challenge**

In front of One Island's Pokémon center a large crowd of trainers alongside their Pokémon wait outside for the first event to begin. Curt alongside Erika waits inside the Pokémon center. "Hey Erika, shouldn't we be outside with the others." Curt says lying on the table tired of waiting around "You shouldn't worry it won't start so suddenly they'll says something before it." Erika says with a confident look on her face. Outside amongst the trainers Avery looks amongst the crowds alongside his Pokémon. "Maybe I should back out, I mean I gonna lose no matter what right, Oh what am I gonna do." Suddenly his Marowak puts its hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Skull, your right I gotta do this I, have to try to win." On the other side of the crowd Camille looks at the crowd looking at the Pokémon in the crowd. "All these Pokémon, there's a good chance I'll find an oddly colored Pokémon in the group." She begins to get an odd smile on her face as she begins to picture the Pokémon is question. "Maybe I'll find a legendary as well, oh, maybe a Mew." Suddenly a Froslass comes from behind her and begins to make the area colder. "Fiona, I told you to stop doing that already!" Inside the Pokémon center Zachary peeks out the crowd looking for anyone suspicious. "No one acting odd yet" "No one except you" suddenly an odd purple haired girl in a dark outfit alongside a Scizor appear behind him. "You're the only one acting suspicious around here, peeking at everyone like a thief picking his target." Feeling insulted Zachary yells out "I'm no pathetic thief." "Calm down I'm not accusing you or anything." The girl walks away "We'll see ya later ." Suddenly a large noise is heard above the crowd then from the sky comes a hot air balloon descends being powered by a Vulpix; Inside there are two men alongside a woman with long brown hair. "Hello there everyone and welcome to the Sevi Islands, and especially the triple 7 festival." The crowd begins to yell in celebration. "Now I guess your all excited now before we begin let's introduce ourselves. I'm Bill the one who invented the Pokémon storage system." The second man begins to step forward shaking and begins to speak. "I-I-I-I'm C-C-C-Celio I maintain the Pokémon storage system for the Sevi Islands." And finally the woman steps forward "Hello I'm Daisy Oak, a Pokémon breeder, and along with these two gentlemen I'll be your announcer for this festival." The crowds begin to cheer as Bill picks up the mike "Now let's explain the rules of the festival. There will be seven events, each one taking place on each of the seven islands, over the course of this week ending on Sunday evening. Today is the first day and also the first event which will be a race." The crowd begins to get excited ready for the event to begin. "The rules of this event are as follows. Currently there are fifty contestants, each one of you will get points depending on your performance during the events, after each event you'll need a changing minimum amount of points to continue onwards. The one with the most points at the end of the festival will be the winner." Suddenly a Magnezone alongside a group of Magnemite and Magneton appear from the sky behind the hot air balloon, with the Magnezone and Magneton carrying a large monitor and the Magnemite carrying cameras which begin to display on the monitor. "These Magnemite will catch all the action, and this monitor will display it alongside your scores. Now about today's event You'll all be racing to the top of . The first to reach the top will get a hefty Fifty points; the next Thirty contestants will get Twenty-Five points; with the next Nineteen contestants getting Fifteen points; The next Five will get Five points and the remaining Five will get zero points and get disqualified, because today's minimum score is Five points." Celio steps up "T-T-T-The Starting point in the base of Kindling road." With Daisy coming from behind him "The race begins in five minutes everyone get ready." The crowd dissipates with the various trainers headed towards the beach. Zachary still inside the Pokémon center begins to notice something odd. "The ruby and Sapphire were used to power the Pokémon Storage System for the Islands, why didn't they mention to the trainers that they wouldn't be able to switch out their Pokémon during the event." He begins to head towards the PC. "What, The system is operational, what's going on." He begins to head towards the beach and from upstairs the purple haired girl from earlier looks down "So, what you peeking at now?" Five minutes later outside on the beach the group assembles along the bank as everyone is anxious about the event. "Now then let's begin" Bill yells towards the crowd, He, Celio and Daisy begin to countdown in unison "Five-Four-Three-Two-One BEGIN!" A large crowd of trainers immediately rush off as soon as the countdown ends.

**Ch.3 The Race**


	9. Ch: 3 The Race

**Ch. 3 The Race**

A large group of trainers run towards the beach alongside their Pokémon until they reach the water and then they jump on top of their water Pokémon to cross the water. Bill and the others look on the down on the trainers trying to get across the sea "The trainers have hit the first obstacle, the water is filled with various water Pokémon that'll attack the trainers." Suddenly a large Tentacruel comes out of the water and grabs a few trainers, followed by a group of Tentacool that suddenly start attacking the other trainers. "Hey Bill don't the Pokémon seem more vicious toady?" Daisy says curiously, "M-M-M-Maybe something's agitating them." Celio says looking at Bill confused, "Well hopefully the trainers can take care of it." Bull says casually. "Okay Karp we're gonna bust our way through, use Dragon Tail." Suddenly a Large Gyarados charges through the crowds of Pokémon with its trainer riding on its back, forcing the Pokémon out of the way. "Okay head towards the water way and hit that beach further back." Curt says as they charge through the crowds. "That's Curt for you, now Clair Thunderbolt." Dragonair blast a thunderbolt out of its horn and blast the large group of Pokémon. "Okay Clair follow that Gyarados and blast anything in the way." Suddenly a barrage of boats rush towards across the water. "Looks like the trainers without water Pokémon have got the boats started and are playing catch up." Bill says looking down on from the balloon. The boats hit the beach and suddenly the trainers rush onto the beach. "Okay Zucu we've gotta get to the other beach and find another boat." The pair start running off and a noise is heard from behind them, suddenly a Persian jumps from the grass and begins to attack the pair. "Kec Thunderbolt." A large thunderbolt hits the Persian and it begins to run off. "You okay." A girl with short brown hair appears standing over the pair on the hill looking down on them standing alongside a Kecleon. "Who are you?" Avery says looking on the pair. She jumps down and walks up to the pair, "I'm Kara. and you are?" She says getting close to Avery "I-I-I'm Avery" "Okay Avery, how bout we work together on this." She says as she starts walking off with Avery following behind. "Why do you wanna work together?" Avery says confused. "We'll lots of other's are gonna work together till the end too, and besides I like your face." The pair begin to walk off headed towards the mountain. Meanwhile on the mountain. "The Pokémon in this area are very vicious in this area, there's probably a Gigaremo unit in this area." Zachary says looking at the trainers down bellow. "Hello there ." The purple haired girl suddenly appears behind him. "You again. You've been following me since this challenge started." Zachary says yelling out the girl. "We'll ; you're very suspicious like I said earlier." Zachary rushes off trying to leave the girl behind. "Come back " The girl says rushing behind him. The air balloon starts to hover above the mountain with the group looking down. "Now the trainers have hit the mountain who'll get to the top." "Curt you better hurry up or you'll lose again." Erika says teasing Curt from a high point on the mountain, while behind her a group of Magmar start to gang up behind her, before an Absol appears and attacks them. "Anabell, be careful." The group start fighting each other and violently striking each other. "What the, they're not really focusing on Anabell, why are they so angry?" "Ark, Foul Play" suddenly a Zoroark drops down on the Magmar and knocking them out. "I think this is hurting the Magmar, Ark's attacks can't break it try Anabell's." Curt says having found a strange device embedded in some rock. "Okay Anabell use Night Slash." The machine breaks and the Pokémon in the area start to calm down. "Okay now let's head to the top and win this thing." All the trainers start rushing towards the top of the mountain and suddenly they all hear the voice off the speakers "And #25 has won it, the winner is Camille." All the trainers eventually reach the top of the mountain and the fist challenge ends. Several hours later back at the Pokémon center all the trainers are trying to prepare for the next challenge. "Wow Camille, how'd you win?" Avery asks curiously. "We'll I took the boat and found this passage on the inside of the mountain that was dug all the way to the top, it was really easy with no Pokémon inside of it." Across the hall Erika and Curt are talking to one another "So you didn't lose yet so said." Erika said teasing Curt "I was one place behind you not my fault I Fifteen points." Later that night, "Okay, let's go guys." Curt alongside his Pokémon start leaving the Pokémon center and head towards the port. "Okay time to investigate that area." Zachary says while heading towards the beach. "Where are you going ?"

**Ch. 4 The First Night**


	10. Ch: 4 The First Night

**Ch. 4 The First Night**

Curt alongside his Pokémon stand in front of the port looking out onto the banks of another shore beyond the port. "Okay everyone were gonna head to that area and look for treasure." Meanwhile in the waters of Kindle Road Zachary is investigating the waters "I knew it there's a black Gigaremo unit down here that's what was making the Pokémon crazy today, Dew Razor Shell." Back on the shore he looks at the remains of the device looking for any clues. "Nothing yet again no clues about any of this except this mark." In the grass behind them a large Rapidash falls behind them. "What the?" Zachary starts to look over the odd Pokémon and notices an odd bruise on its side, suddenly from behind them a large torrent of water comes from behind them. "Shade Psychic" The water stops in mid air before falling down on the ground. "Thanks Shade." A Gengar appears out of Zachary's shadow before starting to float around laughing "Whoever tried to attack me, also injured this Rapidash to distract me, their probably already gone by now. This was too weak to be an attack, meaning this was a warning." Meanwhile Curt alongside his Pokémon are scouring the beach across from the port looking for items. "So the rumors about this area were right, this area is full of items that seem to be unlimited." The group soon finds an odd item amongst the items. "What's this?" Curt looks at an odd stone with various marking covering it's sides. Looking up he notices an object falling from the sky directly above him and he quickly runs from under it. "What is that?" The object starts to move and it turns out to be a Machamp "What the, this Machamp fell from the sky? It doesn't look like a wild Pokémon meaning it must have a trainer." The Machamp begins attacking the group before another Pokémon starts to descend from the sky attacking the group at incredibly speeds. "Another one, Spark Thunderbolt" The Raichu unleashes a large amount of electricity striking both Pokémon. The flying Pokémon stops from the pain and lands on the ground. "A Skarmory alongside a Machamp, okay Spark Thunderpunch, Tomb Psychic." Raichu runs up to the Skarmory and tries to punch it before it flies off, while Spiritomb begins gather energy and blast Machamp before it punches Spiritomb. "Tomb, I told you to use psychic." The Pokémon begins to attack the group before their both frozen in the air. "I knew you'd need my help." Behind the group Erika alongside her Gothorita appear "You can't go a few hours without getting in some kind of trouble." Suddenly a something comes off of Skarmory's back and attacks Gothorita and then runs to Curt and steals the stone from his pocket, with the Pokémon unfrozen the Skarmory grabs the Machamp and flies off. "What was that?" Curt says while looking towards the sky. "Are you okay Gwen?" Gothorita gets up and responds to it trainer. "So what was that about?" The next morning all the trainers are gathered alongside the docks waiting for the ship. Bill and the others stand above to pier and make an announcement to the trainers. "Trainers, I hope you all have had a nice night. Soon the boats will arrive and take us to Boon Island there we'll begin the second challenge." As the announcement continues amongst the crowd Avery and Kara begin to talk "So the two of us will work together till the sixth challenge." Kara says trying to convince Avery. "Okay we'll work together, though I think you'll do better on your own." Avery says nervously.

**Ch. 5 The Second Challenge**


	11. Ch: 5 The Second Challenge

**Ch. 5 The Second Challenge**

Two large ships filled with various trainers and Pokémon approaching an island with a large hill with a flowing waterfall. On the ship over the loud speakers a loud voice is heard "Hello trainers we'll be approaching Boon Island within the hour please prepare yourselves for the next challenge." Over thirty minutes later a large group of trainers stand onto of the hill outside a large manor on top of the hill. Over the manor Bill, Celio, and Daisy are flying in their hot air balloon alongside an old woman standing behind the trio. Bill comes grabs the microphone and begins to say "Hello trainers, as you know forty-five of you remain from the original fifty. Now we'll begin the second challenge and to explain the rules of this challenge we have Move Tutor Kimberly with us." The old woman pushes Bill out of the way and pulls the microphone from his hand before yelling "Hello youngsters, I'm Kimberly the Move Tutor and the holder of the ultimate techniques for the Kanto region." She stands proudly in front of the crowds while behind her Bill gets back up and gets another microphone from Daisy and begins to readdress the crowds "Okay Kimberly, now the manor that you're in front of today is Kimberly's manor wherein she teaches the ultimate techniques to trainers that catch her interest. And this is the location of the next challenge, now if you could explain Kimberly." Kimberly stops her posturing and yet again addresses the crowd "Okay trainers, I'll explain the challenge. Inside my manor there are thirty-five scrolls hidden throughout the manor each out of the scrolls there are thirty with a fire, water, or grass mark and five special scrolls with a thunder mark. The ones who bring the fire, water, or grass scrolls will advance and the ones who bring the thunder scrolls will receive a special prize." Kimberly steps back and let's Bill address the crowds "As Kimberly stated there are only thirty-five scrolls so only thirty-five out of the current forty-five will advance." The crowd of trainers begins to have an uproar over the news before Bill starts talking yet again "The challenge will begin in a few minutes so everyone get ready." Several minutes later the crowd waits outside of a large double door waiting for the challenge to begin. Suddenly a loud cry is heard from the inside of the manor and the doors open wide. Kimberly then grabs the microphone again and yet again addresses the crowd "Oh I forgot to mention there are a variety of Pokémon running through the manor, they're normally used for training so their pretty strong." The trainers enter the manor and immediately split up amongst its vast numerous corridors. Back on in the hot air balloon Bill and the others are getting prepared for the trainers to exit hopefully soon. Kimberly begins to take a nap on the balloon before being woken up by Bill asking her a question "Kimberly how long do you expect this challenge to go on?" Kimberly sits up and looks at the group "Considering the Pokémon I have running around in there this'll a pretty tough challenge for these young trainers especially if that they're running around." Meanwhile in the manor a trainer alongside his Golem enter a room. "Okay Golem let's look around for that scroll." The duo soon look around and open a hidden corridor, a large Pokémon appears behind them attacking the pair. "Those three are known for getting pretty rowdy whenever they get a chance to fight."

**Next time: Ch. 6 The Manor's Challenge**


	12. Ch: The Manor's Challenge

**Ch. 6 The Manor's Challenge**

The second challenge has begun, the forty-five remaining trainers are now searching the manor of Move Tutor Kimberly; looking for one of thirty-five scrolls with elemental marks on them, with various Pokémon attacking them, but the Pokémon aren't the manor's only challenge. Inside the manor Curt alongside his Raichu are searching through the various rooms. "Spark haven't we been down this hall before?" Looking around they notice a dent in the wall "There, I told you to use brick break here so we wouldn't get lost." "It's no use leaving behind marks you'll still end up getting lost." Zachary says walking from behind Curt alongside his Dewott. "I've been wandering around here for quite some time, but I can't find a path way out." Curt begins to look around and notices one of the doors. "This way" Curt rushes towards the door and the duo finds themselves in a different corridor. "How'd you know that door was the right one all the other doors just lead back to that corridor?" Curt goes back to the door and points at several dots located on the door "It spells yes." Curt says looking happy "It's written in Braille and made incredibly small, all the other doors had no written on them. So I figured this was the right door." Zachary looks confused about the statement but begins to make the realization "So that was the secret to this puzzle." All of a sudden the duo feel the ground shake under them and then a Metagross appears from under them. Meanwhile in another part of the manor Avery and Kara are looking around the area for hidden panels. "Are you sure there are hidden panels?" Avery says looking confused "Of course remember that door had hidden written on it." Kara says groping the walls; Avery falls back into the wall and finds accidently presses a switch on the wall opening a hidden door. Kara runs up and hugs Avery excitedly saying "You did it" before she grabs him and drags him through the door inside they find a scroll on a pedestal with an electric mark on it. Kara grabs the scroll and hands it to Avery "Here you opened the door so your get the scroll." Avery looks surprised but then answers "Then what about you; you still need a scroll to advance." Kara looks back at Avery shoving the scroll into his hands "Well then we just have to find another scroll." As the pair start to leave the room the wall suddenly collapses with a large Dragonite appearing from behind the wall. "We've gotta run" Avery says quietly before yelling "We've gotta run Kara." Avery grabs Kara's hand and the pair run out of the room looking trying to out run the Dragonite. "What's wrong can't we fight it like all the other Pokémon from before?" Kara says confused about Avery's actions "We can't, the look in its eyes are different from those others, its serious and we can't take that one down right now we've gotta run." On another part of the manor Erika is wandering around looking for the exit. "This place is confusing I found the electric scroll but I can't find my way out." As she looks around she finds a girl sitting down using a laptop. "This map is useless; I can't make heads or tails of it." Erika walks up to her and ask "What're you doing?" The girl looks up and then stands up "I found my scroll and tried to find an exit; I even made had my laptop make a map from all the rooms I passed through hoping to use it to get back to the exit." Erika looks at the map and notices some oddities "There isn't a door in that room." "Huh?" The girl checks her map "Your right." Erika looks at the girl and says "Let's work together to get out of here I'm Erika." Reaching out her hand afterwards, the girl looks at her and says "I'm Camille" The pair start looking at the map planning some kind of exit all of a sudden a Tyranitar bashes trough the ceiling before yelling at the pair who soon both yell "RUN!" and start bolting. Back on the outside on the hot air balloon Bill starts to question Kimberly about the wild Pokémon she mentioned. "What kind of Pokémon are those three you mentioned." Kimberly while lying down picking her noise says "They were specially trained by my old pupils of mine and given to me before they went off for training. Their very powerful and can be quite violent. They probably will attack the trainers hoping for some kind of challenge." Bill and the others begin to look at each other then yell at Kimberly "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THEM EARLIER!" A startled Kimberly jumps up while the group yells and catches her breath before saying "Well their not that dangerous they just want a challenge, so no one will get seriously hurt … hopefully." Back inside the manor Curt and Zachary are running from the Metagross running down a large corridor before coming to a fork in the road. "Right" Curt yells before Zachary yells "Left" the two then go down opposite paths Curt going left while Zachary goes right, while the Metagross crashes into the wall. "You were right about going to the left Zach." Curt then looks around "Zach where'd you go?" in another room "So we've been separated, hopefully that Metagross isn't following him." Zachary then walks up to the door "He's alright, yeah he outran the Metagross right." Getting nervous he finds a hole in the wall and pulls out a scroll with an electric mark. "Okay I have my scroll now all I have to do is get out of here, but I guess I'll find him first and make sure he's okay." Back with Curt "Okay this door should be it." Curt opens the door and finds a scroll with a fire mark on it. "Yes now to get out of here" suddenly the Metagross crashes through the wall behind him. "Not again!" Curt starts running with the Metagross right behind him. Zachary comes down a hall and finds Curt running "Curt wait up" Zachary then looks behind him and sees the Metagross and then starts running as well "The Metagross again." The pair run into a large open room "This room looks like it's made for battles." Curt says while looking around "If we can't out run it then we'll just have to fight it." "Right" Zachary says while holding a pokeball. Suddenly Avery and Kara come falling from the city "Did we get away from it." Kara says before the Dragonite comes crashing through the ceiling after them. "So now there are two of them now." Curt says before Camille and Erika come in from another door with Tyranitar following from behind them. "Oh Curt, could you help me with this." The trainers then group together as the Pokémon begin to circle them. "Okay so their three of them how are gonna handle them." Curt says before Zachary says "I think I can handle the Tyranitar, but Metagross and Dragonite would be a bit difficult for me." Erika says "I can handle the Dragonite." "I can help too; I have a strong Ice type." Camille says "And I guess we'll take the Metagross right Avery." Kara says with Avery shaking his head in agreement. Curt then begins to yell "Okay let's do this." Curt and Zachary start to challenge the Tyranitar, while Erika and Camille start to challenge the Dragonite, while Avery and Kara start to challenge the Metagross. Each duo then use their Pokémon to push their opponents into other rooms. "Okay Karp, Aqua Tail." The large Gyarados then slams its tail into the Tyranitar but it oddly has no effect, then a Dewott slides down the Gyarados's back up to Tyranitar and begins to attack "Now Dew, Razor Shell." It takes the Scalchops from its sides and attacks the Tyranitar with them. The Tyranitar then yells pushing the Pokémon back and then calls up stones to circle itself. "Stone edge huh, Karp return, Aibo Brick Break." The Gyarados returns to its pokeball and then an Ambipom comes rushing out of its own jumping over the stones and using its tails to repeatedly hit the Tyranitar repeatedly. "He's pinned hit him with something hard." Curt says yelling at Zachary "Okay Tic, Aura Sphere" A Togekiss comes rushing out of its pokeball and gather a large ball of energy firing it at the Tyranitar. The Pokémon falls on its leg "Did we do it?" Curt says hoping the battle is over, but the Tyranitar gets back up with a large might roar "Doesn't look like it." Zachary says preparing for the battle to continue. Meanwhile in the other room Camille and Erika are battling the Dragonite. "Fiona, Ice Beam" Camille says to an injured Froslass "Clair, Dragon Rush" Erika says to an injured Dragonair. The Froslass blast the Dragonite with Ice while the Dragonair comes from behind and smacks it with its tail. "Still barley any effect." Camille says exhausted and barley standing "We can't stop now." Erika says just as exhausted as Camille. The pair alongside their Pokémon breathe heavily barely able to stand in front of the Dragonite. Meanwhile in the other room Avery and Kara battle the Metagross unable to deal much damage to it. "Char, Flamethrower" Kara yells at her Charmeleon "Leech, Fire Punch" Avery yells at his Eelektross. "We can't do much damage to it thanks to its Iron Defense." Avery says while barely standing. "Looks like we don't have a choice, Star let's escape." Charmeleon goes back inside it's Poke 'ball and a large Starraptor comes out and Kara grabs Avery and jumps on Sarraptor's back. The group speeds through the various rooms and soon notice a Togekiss and a Dragonair beside them carrying the others; behind them the trio of Pokémon are rushing up towards them. Suddenly the group pass through the front door and hear "The final challengers have escaped the manor." Suddenly the Pokémon break through the front door as well and suddenly Kimberly jumps down from the balloon and smacks the trio of Pokémon with her staff. "I know all of you were excited to find opponents but still you rampaged way too much." "Okay everyone the next challenge will begin tomorrow morning on Kin Island the ship is in the harbor well then everyone let's head back." Bill says while the balloon heads towards the docks. "You okay Curt" Zachary says looking down on an exhausted Curt "Yeah" Curt looks at Tyranitar and yells "When I get stronger I'll come back and challenge you again." The Tyranitar looks at him and gives out a battle cry. "You still wanna fight that monster." Zachary says surprised at Curt. "Yeah I love fighting strong opponents, so I wanna fight it again one on one." The pair walk off with the other four waiting for them at the stairs. Kimberly looks at the trio of Pokémon and notices their various burses and injuries. "Huh, they managed to deal some significant damage to you guys huh; those three have a lot of promise then." Kimberly then looks at the group as they descend down the stairs.

**Next Time: Ch.7 The Third Challenge**


	13. Ch: 7 The Third Challenge

**Ch. 7 The Third Challenge**

The boat start's to arrive on Kin Island and a large amount of people alongside their Pokémon begin to exit the boat. Erika and Curt are amongst the crowd talking. "Yesterday was very tiring; all that battling was too much." "But it was fun; I'd like to face another though opponent likes that again." Curt says excitedly while standing around stretching "I can't wait for today's Challenge." Bill and the others begin to address the crowd while standing on the deck of the ship. "Okay trainers today's challenge is going to be a scavenger hunt in the Berry Forest, inside the forest there are twenty-eight golden berries hidden inside the forest." Celio walks up and takes the microphone. "Now whoever finds the golden berries will be allowed to head off to the next round. Now the five of you who found the thunder scrolls last round have received an Item Finder last night, this will help you find the golden berries. Daisy takes the microphone "Now you have until sun down to find a golden berry and return to the ship." The group separates and the crowd dissipates. Erika looks through her bag and pulls out a pair of metal rods "So these are item finders, with this it'll be easy to find those berries." Erika looks out amongst the crowd and sees Curt sitting on the ground looking at his Pokeball. "Okay Aibo I'll be counting on you for this one with your pick-up ability." "So you're not gonna relay on me this time." Erika says after sneaking behind him. The pair leave the port and begin heading towards Bond Bridge, there they find Avery and Kara arguing on the bridge. "What are you two doing?" Erika says towards the two. "This guy's trying to pawn off his Item Finder to me." Kara says angry at Avery. Avery holding up the Item Finder trying to hand it off to Kara "But you're the one who found the scroll before me so it's rightfully yours any way." Kara looks annoyed by Avery and walks off "Okay Avery for this challenge we'll work separately, and you'll keep the Item Finder." Kara walks off in to the forest leaving Avery behind. "Kara, wait up Kara!" Avery runs after her entering the forest. Meanwhile in the forest Zachary looks at the smashed remains of a Gigaremo Unit trying to examine it. "Whoever smashed this knew what they were doing, and took this out almost surgically, meaning that either they placed this accidently or another agent's been sent out." Looking down he notices the slash marks on the machine "These look like Scyther's scythe marks, there are about four trainers still left using a Scyther in the competition, so which one is it?" In the middle of the forest Camille wonders around searching for various items. "This place is really interesting; this is the only place in the entire Kanto region that naturally grows berries. I could spend quite a while researching this place." Suddenly an odd shadow sneaks up behind her "That sound? What is that?" Camille screams as the shadow closer attacking her. Nearby Curt, Erika, and Avery are searching for the golden berries. "This forest is huge finding those berries is gonna be hard." Curt says walking through the forest while Avery and Erika walk behind using their Item Finders. "Come on Avery, cheer up." Erika says looking on a depressed Avery. "I hope Kara's okay, she doesn't have an Item Finder, and she doesn't really pay attention to details so..." As Avery continues to talk Curt suddenly yells "Aibo" suddenly an Ambipom jumps down from the canopy holding several berries. "Great Aibo maybe there's a golden one in here." Curt and Ambipom begin digging through the pile of berries. "So Avery, what were you gonna say about Kara?" Avery looks away trying to use his Item Finder to avoid the question. Curt suddenly gets up from the pile and looks onto Avery walks up to him "I know your worried about your friend, but don't let that distract you from moving on or she'll leave you behind." Curt pulls a golden berry and puts it in Avery's hands before walking up to Erika and placing one in her hands "I found one for you too." Before running off with Ambipom following behind. "Working for yourself before worrying about your friends, you hypocrite." Erika says looking down at the berry in her hands. "You haven't changed in the least." Suddenly the group hears Camille's screams, and begin hushing towards the source of the scream. The croup arrives in a clearing and see Camille standing alongside her Druddigon with a blank stare in their eyes, and then a shadow appears behind her revealing itself to be a Hypno who begins manipulating Camille causing Druddigon to rush towards the group.

**Next Time: Ch. 8 The Manipulator **


	14. Ch: 8 The Manipulator

**Ch. 8 The Manipulator**

In the Berry Forest on Kin Island, Curt, Avery, and Erika while participating in the berry hunting contest, come across their fellow competitor and friend Camille whose been hypnotized by a wild Hypno. "Camille are you okay?" Erika says edging closer to Camille. Suddenly Druddingon leaps out toward Erika its fangs glowing with heat. "Gon Fire Punch!" Curt says throwing out a pokeball before a Flygon comes out and intercepts Druddigon with its fist aflame. "Thanks Curt; what's wrong with her." Avery looks out towards the Hypno and looks into Camille's eye's noticing the blank expression in them. "She's been hypnotized by that Hypno." Curt and Erika look confused at this statement. "There are various reports about Hypnos using their hypnotic powers to hypnotize people and manipulate them." Avery says looking at the group with a determined look in his eyes. "I have a plan but I need some time, please distract it." "Okay, keep it up Gon Earthquake." Curt says to his Flygon. "Okay let's go Rose, Magical Leaf." Erika says before unleashing her Roserade into the fight. While the pair fight off the Druddigon and Avery stays in the back looking on the battle. "Now Zon, Night Slash." Suddenly a Weavile comes out of hiding amongst the trees attacking Hypno from behind knocking it out, Camille and Druddigon then fall over after being released from its control. "What just happened?" Curt says looking around. Avery then sits down before his Weavile returns to his side. "Well it takes a lot of energy to hypnotize more than one person at a time, so maintaining it for a while takes a large amount of concentration and energy. So knowing that I had Zon get close to it, with its pressure ability it causes it's opponents to use twice as much energy to use its attacks; so after it used to much energy to hypnotize anyone else I had it attack to knock it out." Camille starts to wake up alongside her Druddigon. "What's everyone doing here?" Camille says while she and Druddigon look around confused. On the other side of the forest Kara sits on a stump in a quiet isolated part of the forest. "So you've found the agent." A mysterious voice says from behind Kara. "Yes, he's a boy around my age named Zachary." "Is that all there is to report." The voice says to Kara. "The Unown have started moving a lot more eventually even regular people will start to notice them." Kara says looking up towards the sky where she sees several Unown flying over the forest. "Good work keep tracking them and try to avoid drawing to much attention." All of a sudden a mysterious shadow comes out from behind her flying into the sky. "Kara still looking up at the sky says "Yes sir."

**Next Time: Ch. 9 The Fourth Challenge**


	15. Ch: 9 The Fourth Challenge

**Ch.9 The Fourth Challenge**

On the deck of the ship Curt, Erika, Avery, and Camille sit around a table discussing the last challenge. "I still can't believe I let a Hypno hypnotize me, I even knew about them before hand and tried to be cautious." "Good job you did there, don't worry I'll save ya if anything else e so insensitive." Erika yells while Curt falls over in pain. "I hope Kara's okay." Avery says laying his head on the table. "Don't worry I'm sure she's okay." Erika says trying to console him. "So she's not with you right now?" Zachary says walking up to the group. "I haven't seen her since the beginning of the last challenge." Avery says his head still lying on the table. "I see; I hoped to ask her a few questions." Zachary says trying to walk off. "Wait, what questions did you want to ask?" Camille says looking intensely at Zachary. "Nothing important just some stuff about a scyther." Zachary says walking off. Camille watches him walking off before whispering "He's hiding something." Suddenly a voice comes over the loud speaker "Hello trainers, we'll be arriving at Floe Island within the hour, so get ready for the next challenge." As the boat approaches the island the balloon sets off from the boat as it gets into the docks. "Hello trainers!" Bill yells from the balloon alongside Celio, Daisy and a random figure. "Today, we've got a special guest, former member of the elite four Lorelei." The figure steps up in front of Bill grabbing the microphone from him revealing a red haired woman in a black dress. "What was I doing again?" the woman says holding the microphone. Celio walks up to her "Um, m-m-m-miss Lorelei, you have to explain the challenge." "Oh, yes." Lorelei says before changing her stance "Listen up, today the twenty-eight remaining competitors will have a scavenger hunt inside the Icefall Cave." Lorelei says in a more authoritative voice "Inside the cave there are fake mini-eggs hidden trough out the cave, each egg is marked with a specific number; that number, that's how many points that egg is worth." She says holding up an egg with a five stamped on the bottom of it. "Out of the twenty-eight of you who remain only half of you will move on." She walks to the back and hands the microphone back to Bill before standing next to Daisy. "Was that right?" Lorelei says in the same tone as before. "Yes, that was perfect." Daisy says confused by the shift in tone. "Okay trainers were gonna head off to the Icefall Cave, the challenge will start in thirty minutes." Bill says while the balloon floats off towards the caves. A few minutes later outside the Poke'mart "I wonder if Kara's been kicked out yet?" Avery says sulking on the ground alongside Curt. "Don't worry, she's a pretty capable trainer I'm sure she's okay." Curt says dismissive of Avery's worry. "Were back." Erika says walking out of the poke 'mart alongside Camille. "We've got bags to carry the eggs in, so we don't drop any." Camille says holding a few see through plastic bags. Curt looks at the bags and says "You got to many there are six bags, and there are only four of us." Confused by their number. "You idiot these are for Kara and Zachary." Erika says punching Curt in the head. "Well I insisted we get them; Avery would've been sad if we forgot about Kara, and well I though Zachary would need one." Camille says holding the bags. "If you ask me it sound like someone's got a crush." Erika says teasing Camille. "No I don't I'm just being considerate to one of our friends; as a scientist I'm immune to such follies." Camille says while adjusting her glasses. "Well it's nice to be thought of" Kara says walking up to the group. "Kara, so did you move on from the last challenge." Avery says rushing up to her. "Don't worry; I'll be fine on my own from here on out." Kara says walking past Avery. "Kara, what do you mean on your own?"Avery says walking up to her again. Kara grabs a bag from Camille "Well, I think I'll work by myself from here on out considering how many contestants have been eliminated. It's been fun Avery see ya later." Kara runs off towards the Icefall Cave. Avery stands in place stunned by her statement. Curt walks up to him and grabs his shoulder. "Don't worry dude it'll be fine." Curt says trying to reassure Avery. As the group gathers at the mouth of the Icefall cave and finds Zachary. "Hey Zachary." Curt yells out. "Huh, you guys again, what is it?" Zachary says confused by their approach. "We've got a bag for you to help out with the challenge." Erika says while holding up a bag to his face. "Thanks, I hope you'll do well in the challenge, I still wanna battle you Curt." Zachary says holding the bag while staring at Curt. Zachary walks off to the middle of the crowd saying "See ya later guys." Meanwhile the balloon falls from the mountain whit a giant countdown clock strapped to the bottom of it while a large mass of Magnemite fly into the cave. Bill holding a button and the microphone begins addressing the crowd. "Let's start the fourth challenge."

**Next Time: Ch. 10 The Icefall Cavern**


	16. Ch: 10 Ice Fall Cavern

**Ch. 10 Icefall Cavern**

Inside a cavern filled with ice surrounding everything in sight, a large group of trainers roam about searching for eggs hidden about the cavern. Suddenly an Ambipom jumps down from a ledge clutching a few eggs in its tail. "Thanks Aibo, you're a huge help." Curt says to his Ambipom as he takes the eggs from its tail. "So you're using Aibo to search for eggs." Camille says walking up to Curt as he places the eggs in the plastic see through bag. "So how many points do you have right now?" Curt says trying to change the subject. "Well I've accumulated about forty points" suddenly a Froslass appears from behind her holding onto a few eggs; and then it blows a cold breath onto her neck. Camille shudders from the sudden blast of cold air onto her neck, before turning around and grabbing the eggs from the Froslass and placing them in the bag "Now I have about forty five." Camille says trying to regain her serious composure. Across the cavern on the bottom floor, Zachary continues searching around for eggs while keeping his eye out for some clues. Suddenly a girl walks up behind him with a large smile on her face with her before she can lay a finger on him a Gengar comes out of his shadow and grabs her from behind. Zachary turns around and walks up to her and says "What are you doing?" in a threatening voice in her face. "Wow, you're being awfully scary Mr. Peaky; you seem so very scary." The girl says dropping her smile and opening her eyes. Suddenly a Scyther comes up from behind Zachary and places its scythe along his neck, drawing a little bit of blood from his neck. "So looks like we got ourselves a draw, don't we Mr. Peaky." Their Pokémon fall back to their trainer's side, both trainers sit down and stare at each other; with the girl's smile returning to her face. "So are you just gonna sit there, wanting to shake your fist there Mr. Peaky?" The girl says looking at Zachary who's restraining himself from trying to attack her. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Zachary says trying to sound threaten to her. "Nothing just wanting to have a little fun, but it seems my fun will end here today." The girl gets up and walks away while her Scyther walks backwards watching Zachary. Suddenly a loud noise is heard throughout the cavern. "That's the end of the time trainers now come on so we can tally the score." A large mass of trainers emerge from the cavern and walk up to the Pokémon center that the balloon is hovering around. Bill and the others sit around as Lorelei comes to the front "So what was I supposed to do again?" Lorelei says into the microphone to the amazement of the crowd. Celio walks up to her and whispers in her again. "Oh right." Lorelei says after Celio's little chat, before changing stances again and begins yelling into the microphone again. "Listen up people you'll line up into three lines to have your eggs counted by Nurse Joy, or either member of the daycare couple." She says with her leg up on the ledge of the basket. An hour later after the eggs have been counted the group in the balloon begins to address the crowd. Bill grabs the microphone "Okay we've tallied up the score and we'll be displaying the fourteen trainers who'll move onto the next round on the Pokémon Center's monitor. In the next hour the ship will get ready to move onto Chrono Island so trainers let's get ready to go." Bill proclaims as the balloon heads towards the docks. Avery watches the screen intensely as Kara's name flashes across the monitor. "She made it past, but I wonder why she looked so sad when she told me she was working on her own?"

**Next Time: Ch. 11 The Night Before**


	17. Ch: 11 The Night Before

**Ch. 11 The Night Before**

Late in the night as the ship approaches Chrono Island Camille stands on the ship's deck alone with her Pokémon. "Okay everyone It's been a while since we left Pr. Ivy's, even though we haven't learned much it's still been fun and I made a few friends." All of Camille's Pokémon begin to get excited by their trainer's brighter mood before Porygon-Z floats to around it's trainer before she pats it's on the head. "There, there Dell don't worry I'll still love you little guy." Camille looks up into the sky "I wished I could've seen rarer Pokémon or two are maybe one that's a different color." As she says this unbeknownst to her a few Unown fly over and over hear her desires. Suddenly Porygon-Z starts changing colors under Camille's hand. "What Dell are you okay?" suddenly the rest of her Pokémon start changing colors as well. "What's going on are you all okay? Oh what do I do there's no evidence of the phenomena, oh what do I do?" Camille says as she runs across the deck her Pokémon following in turn. Suddenly Toxicroak jumps into the air and uses Faint Attack on an unseen object; Krookorok also jumps in the air attacks an unseen object with crunch. Two objects fall from the sky from the Pokémon's attacks. "Huh, what are these? Are they" Camille says as she investigates the objects. Suddenly the objects jump up into the sky and disappear. "Those were Unown, the symbol Pokémon." Zachary says as he walks onto the deck. "I know that I was just going to say that myself." Camille says startled by Zachary's sudden appearance. "Sorry I just hate waiting for people to come to conclusions." The pair sits around on the deck for a few minutes staring at the sky. "I don't see any more, normally there'd be a bunch of Unown, on top of that it takes quite a few to warp reality." Camille says looking out for more Unown. "Normally that'd be true but the Unown from the ruins on Quest Island are stronger than regular Unown; but normally they don't leave their ruins especially this far out." Zachary says looking at the sky as well. "Zachary, How do you know this? I know this because I'm a junior scientist, but why do you?" Camille says confused by Zachary's statements. "Well I'm just an ordinary trainer with a very curious mind; well I'll see ya on the Island in the morning." Zachary says as he walks off "Nothing is that simple, he has to be hiding something." Camille says watching Zachary walk off. Meanwhile on the floor above them; "Well, well Mr. Peaky that's not very nice lying to your friends like that." Suddenly her Poke' gear goes off "Oh my looks like it's the boss, oh well time to go to bed." Inside the ship Bill and company are meeting about their current situation. "So we're no closer to knowing who stole the ruby and sapphire." Bill states as he talks to the group. "How long will the alternate power source work, it'll be chaos as soon as this knowledge becomes public." Daisy says petting a sleeping Vulpix. "W-w-w-well we'll deal with that road when it comes to it; if we could combine the two gems with the emerald then we wouldn't have to worry about this." Celio says thinking hard. "Well it would be easy if we could find it, so if you have any clues then speak up." Bill says looking intensely at Celio. "I-I-I'm just gonna go to bed." Celio says looking downwards as he exits the room. As Celio starts walking in the hallway a person hidden in the shadows comes up from behind him and grabs him. "So then now your gonna help us find that oh so illusive emerald Mr. Celio; and don't worry about your announcer role we've got that covered right Celio." A person comes out of the shadows looking exactly like Celio, before grabbing his key card from his pocket. "Don't worry we'll take good care of your friends." The fake Celio says as the shadowy figure drags Celio off towards the back end of the hallway.

**Next Time: Ch. 12 The Fifth Challenge**


	18. Ch: 12 The Fifth Challenge

**Ch. 12 The Fifth Challenge**

In Chrono Island's Water Labyrinth a ferry sails along carrying the trainers to their next challenge. "How long are we gonna be on this ferry, it's been forever." Curt says leaning on the side of the ferry. "Oh shut up or I'll push you off it's only been an hour." Erika says annoyed by Curt's behavior. "I mean, we got off the boat, and then they cram us into this ferry; I wanna do the challenge now." Curt says yelling about the long wait. "Well at least you're still as lively as ever." Avery says polishing his Poke'balls, he then looks to the back of the ferry and notices Kara staring out at the sea, before putting his head back down and continues polishing his Poke'balls. "Go and talk to her, you know you want to." Erika says looking at a distort Avery. "I can't, she doesn't wanna talk to me any more so I just can't." Avery says looking down on his Poke'balls. "Listen up everyone were approaching Resort Gorgeous so get your selves ready." A voice says over the ships load speaker. The ferry approaches a small island with a large mansion on it and three figures suddenly appear on the roof. "Hello trainers, there are only fourteen trainers remaining and in this challenge only seven trainers will move onto the next round as we approach the end of the triple seven festival." Bill says as he tries desperately to not fall off the roof. Celio suddenly comes from behind him and grabs the microphone. "Okay people listen up today we've come to the Resort Gorgeous, at the behest of today's guest." Suddenly the mansions front doors fly open and a large blinding light with silhouettes of a young woman in a large hat alongside two large cats like figures. "That'll be more than enough." The young woman says before a pair of Magnemite fly off back to around Bill and the others. "Now then I am Lady Selphy owner of the Resort Gorgeous and I have brought you here to entertain me." The young woman says in an arrogant tone as her two Persians circle around her. "Now my lady you shouldn't be so rude to our guest their here for the competition not just to entertain you my lady." An old man says as he walks through the doors towards the young woman. "Oh well Sebastian, as long as I'm entertained I don't mind." The young woman says towards the old man. Up on the roof Celio coughs loudly to try and gain the crowd's attention. "Now listen, you'll all be competing in a Pokémon Contest Appeal Round under the Double Performance rule, the seven of you who score the highest will move onto the next round." Celio says yelling at the group of trainers. Bill managing to gain his footing and grabs the microphone from Celio "Listen there will be three judges Miss Selphy, Daisy, and myself; Miss Selphy's butler Sebastian, will be the announcer and we'll start within the hour." Bill says just before he almost falls off the roof. "Maybe doing this on the roof was a bad idea?" Daisy says as her and Celio try to bring him back up. As the group dissipates Curt and Erika stand around "Well looks like you'll have a good advantage in this contest huh Erika." Curt says to Erika who's looking off in the distance. "Yeah I guess I do." Erika says as she walking off to the shore. "I guess I gotta do another contest huh." Erika says staring off at the sea.

**Next Time: Ch.13 The Appeal Round**


	19. Ch: 13 The Appeal Round

**Ch. 13 The Appeal Round**

On Chrono Island on the isle of Resort Gorgeous a medium sized stage is set up alongside a few small booths to serve as judge's stalls and a set of stands for a crowd. On the other side of this make shift stage Sebastian addresses the crowd of trainers "Listen up were setting up the stage and stands now, islanders from Chrono Island will come along to view this event so be prepared to perform in front of a crowd." Sebastian grabs a box from behind his back "Also you'll be take a number from this box and after which you'll wait until you number is displayed on the monitor before coming out." A few minutes later the group dissipates as they scramble to try and come up with routines in the back near the coast line Erika continues to stare at the sea. "What are you doing, don't you need a routine to?" Camille says walking up to Erika. "I know you a contest idol and this stuff comes easy to you, but you shouldn't get overconfident just because this is a small time gig." Camille says as she stands behind a trembling Erika. Camille notices Erika's trembling and tries to grab her shoulder "What's wrong?" Erika turns around and slaps her approaching hand "I don't wanna do this anymore." Erika says looking towards the ground. Camille looks surprised by her reaction and her staggering nature and says "What's wrong you're a contest idol so this is your element, right?" Erika lifts up her head and sits down turns to the sea "When I was a kid I was amazed by Pokémon Coordinators, so I turned away from my family role as nurses and struck out on my own to become a Coordinator. I was extremely successful and was able to enter the Grand Festival my first time out never losing a single contest; but I was almost immediately blown away in the appeal round, my next time I managed to get to the battle round but yet again I was destroyed by my opponent. It finally took five times and I finally managed to get third place, but the person who won it wasn't just her first time in the Grand Festival it was her first year as a Coordinator." Camille tries to say something but Erika cuts her off "I'm going to drop out here and leave, maybe I'll quit being a Coordinator too." "If you quit I'll just hunt you down." Curt says walking up behind the pair eavesdropping on their conversation "I'll hunt you down and won't stop hunting until you stop talking like that." Erika gets up and tries to yell at Curt only for Curt to cut her off "Stay in this competition and by the end of it if you still wanna quit then I might give you a break; but I won't accept you just quitting." Curt says before walking off. "You idiot when you act like that I just can't refuse you." Erika says embarrassed by Curt's little talk to her. "So for someone who talks a lot about love you have your own issues yourself." Camille says laughing at Erika a little bit. The pair starts to yell at each other and suddenly a loud boom comes from the stage. On the stage the Appeal Round has already begun and on stage a trainer alongside his Exploud and Beedrill stand waiting to be judged. Bill starts talking "Well I thought you did really well" Daisy suddenly begins yelling "Your synchronization with your Pokémon was completely off your Exploud was the main focus but your Beedrill was almost an afterthought." "I do agree on top of that there was no beauty in that performance what so ever; it was completely boring." Selphy says cutting into Daisy's response. "Let's give the score please." Bill says trying to move the process along "I give a five." "A three that was a terrible performance" Selphy says with a smug look. "One he missed the point of an Appeal Round." Daisy says angered by the performance. "Daisy, go a little easy these aren't Coordinators." Bill whisper's to Daisy. "I'm not going to sugar coat it I'm going to go easy with this as a former Grand Coordinator I'm going to be exceptionally harsh." Daisy says angered with Bill's statement "You could stand to be a bit harsher or you'll only let losers through." Daisy says yelling at Bill. "So a combined total of nine, that's okay for early on. Okay now number eight please take the stage." Kara comes from back stage and holds up two Poke'balls, she throws them up into the air and a Charmeleon and Politoad pop out of them landing on the stage back to back. "Now begin." Kara says as both Pokémon jump backwards as both of them blast fire and water respectively from their mouths, with Kara walking into the middle of the where the blast collide. "This girl she's intentionally putting herself in danger, that's quite a dangerous strategy it requires the ultimate trust between trainer and Pokémon." Daisy thinks to herself during the performance. As Kara get's to the center both blast stop as the Pokémon charge in and start attempting to trade blows with Kara in the middle. Suddenly Kara jumps into the air with both Pokémon lifting her up during the jump Politoad jumps up under her and Charmeleon grabs its legs with Politoad blasting water from its mouth which balances a falling Kara who stands on the spout. "That was amazing giving no commands to her Pokémon and putting herself in a dangerous situation a ten." Bill says overly excited about the performance. "That was slightly better than that terrible performance I say seven." Selphy says "That was dangerous but the trust between you and your Pokémon was on full display a five." Daisy says in a restrained voice. "Okay so a combined total of twenty-two pretty nice for so early on. Now will number six please come to the stage?" Sebastian says coming while Kara walks of the stage. Camille walks onto the stage and stands nervously in front of the crowd, after a few minutes Sebastian comes up and whispers in her ear. "Miss Camille you have to send out you Pokémon." "Oh right." Camille says startled by Sebastian "Okay Fiona, Gena." A Gardevior and Froslass appear from the Poke'balls as Froslass begins floating over Gardevior. "Okay now both of you Shadow Ball!" Camille yells towards her Pokémon, the pair starts forming and releasing a flurry of spheres made up of dark energy. 'Fiona Ice Beam, freeze the shadow balls." Froslass releases a large breath of ice from its mouth and begins freezing the shadowy spheres "Gena, Fiona Psychic." The pair starts lifting the balls frozen spheres and floating them in the air. "Now spiral them around and then thunderbolt." The frozen spheres begin to circle around the pair as they circle they increase in speed creating a tornado around the pair in the center, as they reach top speed a giant mass of electricity emerges from the center of the tornado "Now Fiona, Ice Beam." The electricity freezes and captures several of the spheres taking the form of a large tree with the spheres on the end of branches with Gardevior and Froslass standing in the middle under an arch. "That looks quite beautiful I give it an eight." Bill says while marveling at the sight. "That's quite impressive I give it a seven."Selphy says in her own smug ways. "Why is it you hid in the corner instead of taking center stage?" Daisy says in a demanding tone. "Well I thought that a contest was used to show off your Pokémon so I just showed them off." Camille says hiding behind the curtain. "Well if you have more confidence then this would've been a marvelous performance but as is I give it a seven." Daisy says in a lighter tone. "Well for a combined total of twenty-two is Camille." Sebastian says as Camille rushes off the stage. As the Appeal round rages on various trainers are praised or scolded by Daisy and Selphy's cruel words and judgments. "Now Dew jump on top of Shin and use Razor Shell." A Dewott jumps on top of a Luxray's back and unsheathes its shells and which quickly turn into watery blades. "Now shin Thunder Fang." Luxray lets out a loud roar while its fangs are brimming with electricity. "That was a ferocious performance I give it a nine." Bill says excited after the performance. "Well that was quite the display of strength I say a seven." Selphy says in her smug attitude. "That was quite the show of force, although it was a bit armature, I say five." Daisy says dismissively at the performance. "For a combined score of twenty-one, Zachary everyone." Sebastian says as Zachary walks off stage. "Now then, will number eleven Avery come to the stage." Sebastian says gesturing for Avery who stands nervous off stage. "Okay I'll I can do this I can show her my strength I'll do this by myself I'll successes by myself." Avery thinks to himself as he steps onto the stage. "We've set up the stage especially as you requested Avery." Sebastian says pointing to a huge metal pillar placed in the middle of the stage. "Okay Zucu, Munch let's go." Avery throws his poke'balls into the air and a Scrafty and Munchlax come out standing alongside their trainer. "Okay Zucu Dragon Claw on the pillar." Scrafty rushes towards the pillar before taking its hand turns it into claws and slices at the pillar splitting it into three pieces. "Now Brick Break, Zucu punches the pillars which pushes and pushes the three stacked pillars into three different directions. "Now Munch Thunder Punch." Munchlax leaps up and punches the middle pillar electrifying it and the impact spreads and electrifies the other two pillars. "Now, catch this Munch." Avery throws a Poffin into the air Munchlax jumps into the air and catches it. "Now Earthquake." Munchlax throws its body weight into the ground and causes the three pillars to fly into the sky. "Now Zucu, Drain Punch." Scarfty punches the three pillars and drains the electricity from them "Now Dragon Claw." Scrafty takes both its electrified fists and turns them into claws and slices up all three pillars into small electrified slices. "Now throw it Munch." Munchlax throws pieces of food out of its fur landing on the electrified pillar slices, the electricity from the slices and fries the food. When Scrafty lands it grabs the food and starts to eat the food along with Munchlax. "That was a unique performance, but it was kind of cleaver I give it an eight." Bill says confused by the display. "I agree it was most strange and unique, but also appetizing, Sebastian if you would bring a snack around, oh I give it a seven." Selphy says looking at the food. "It defiantly was a unique performance; I have one question for you. You have a Gallade and a Weavile don't you? Why didn't you use a Pokémon that can slice naturally like those two instead of something that had force it?" Daisy says looking at Avery intensely. "Well I wanted to show off my Pokémon more but it would be less impressive to use a Pokémon that can cut it naturally." Avery says nervously. "Okay, I'll give you an eight." Daisy says satisfied with his answer. "Now then for a combined score of twenty-three." Sebastian says pointing at a startled Avery. "Okay then now, number thirteen Curt." Curt stands there with his arms crossed in the middle of the stage. "Gon, Ark!" Curt yells at the sky suddenly a Flygon with a Zoroark riding on its back comes flying towards the ground. Before it can reach the ground "Ark jump, Gon Earthquake." Zoroark jumps off Flygon and then Curt jumps up before Flygon crashes on the stage causing the stage to get destroyed. Zoroark uses the planks in the air as platforms and jumps from each from them towards the ground. Suddenly the planks start floating and Zoroark transforms into Curt, while Curt who was on the ground transforms into Zoroark. "Now Gon, Fire Punch." Flygon starts punching each of the planks catching the aflame and curt jumps onto the ground, "Now Ark Night Slash." Zoroark jumps into the air and destroys the fiery planks causing it to rain fire around the three. "That was an odd one, I don't know what to say, but I'll give it a nine." Bill says staring at the stage that's been lit aflame by the falling fire. "That was entertaining and quite recluse, but it was entertaining, so I'll give it a nine." Selphy says looking at the fire on the stage. "That was interesting, you switched places with Zoroark at the start and used its illusion ability to mask it as you and you as it but how'd you make it talk." Daisy says inquisitively. "I used my Poke'gear masked it on Zoroark as well." Curt says confidently. "Okay that was impressive so I'll say a nine as well." Daisy says with a smile on her face. "So with a combined score of twenty-seven Curt." Sebastian says as he tries to put out some of the stage fire. "Okay now will the final contestant number fourteen Erika come to the stage." Sebastian says still stomping out the fire. "Okay Rose, Mimi time for one more performance." Erika says as she walks onto the stage alongside a Roserade and Milotic. "Now Mimi, Hyper Beam, Rose, Sludge Bomb." Roserade launches purple ooze from its flower and Milotic unleashes a beam of raw energy after it. "Now Rose Magical Leaf, Mimi Dragon Pulse." Roserade unleashes multicolored leaves into the sky while Milotic unleashes another burst of energy from its mouth. "Now Scald, and Shadow ball." Milotic and Roserade yet again blast their attacks into the air as Milotic keeps its stream of water steady. "Now begin." The various attacks all start falling down at the same time causing an explosion. Roserade yet again unleashes leaves from its roses while Milotic freezes the explosion with its icy breath. The leaves encircle the explosion as the fall and Milotic continues to spurt water from its mouth causing a rainbow to form. "That was pretty impressive, but I say I'll give it a seven." Bill says looking at the spectacle. "Now that had some presence, but I'll say it wasn't as good as it could've been; I say a six." Selphy says looking at the spectacle alongside bill. "That didn't have any heart in it." Daisy says staring intensely at Erika "I know you're a contest idol but; that performance had nothing to it no heart no creativity you failed as a Coordinator in that performance, but I'll give you a five." "So with a combined total of eighteen is Erika." Sebastian says looking at the crowd. After a few minutes the judges come to the stage and display a large monitor. "Okay we've tallied up the score and the seven trainers who will move on to the next round." A list of seven names alongside scores is flashed on the screen. "Congratulations trainers we'll begin the sixth round at noon tomorrow." Bill says holding a microphone in front of the screen. "Before the boat has to come I hope you'll enjoy a little respite here on Resort Gorgeous." An hour later on the beach, "Hello there Erika." Daisy says walking up to Erika. "So from that performance I guess you'll be quitting the contest game huh?" Erika turns around and looks Daisy into the eyes. "I thought I was going to quit but watching everyone else I thought I had regained that spark, but I just couldn't do it." Daisy looks at Erika who turns towards the beach. "I'm not going to quit, but I'm going take a break, may be do some traveling, hopefully I'll find my spark again." Daisy begins laughing at her and her response. "Huh what's so funny?" Erika says looking at Daisy. "I said the same thing sometime ago but I couldn't find it again, but I found something else just as important." Daisy says continuing to laugh. "Huh, what was it tell me, come on tell me." Erika says curious about Daisy's comments. "Hey Erika, they have steak, come one before it's all gone." Curt says yelling from the mansions backdoor. "Oh, that idiot. Sorry Daisy I have to go on." Erika says rushing off to Curt's side. "Maybe you'll find what you need in both departments very soon." Daisy says looking at the pair. Meanwhile above the skies of Chrono Island "Okay, this place should have some very important clues, the old Rocket Warehouse."

**Next Time: Ch. 14 Rocket Warehouse**


	20. Ch: 14 Rocket Warehouse

**Ch. 14 Rocket Warehouse**

On Chrono Island on the south end of the main island lies an old abandoned warehouse. "Okay I've arrived at the Rocker Warehouse." Zachary says talking into a Poke'gear "Okay Shin check out the interior." A Luxray comes out from behind him and after looking around nods its head twice at its trainer. "So two people okay Shin were going inside." Zachary says as he approaches the building. Inside the building an old man with thick glasses in a lab coat and a purple haired girl stand around a computer monitor. "So is this info correct." Zachary overhears from the girl as he gets closer to the pair. "That's all the information I have now if you would please leave before you bring more trouble." The old man says as he types commands into the computer. "Okay now Arcanine if you would." Suddenly a large Arcanine comes and jumps onto Luxray as the girl appears before Zachary. "Oh, it's Mr. Peaky." The girl says as she walks in front of him. "You again, I knew it you're a member of Team Rocket aren't you." Zachary says towards the girl. The girl and the old man start laughing at the statement much to Zachary's confusion. "I think it's about time I introduced myself, I am Lea a Pokémon Ranger sent to investigate the Team Rocker resurgence in the Sevi Islands; oh and this is Gideon, a former Team Rocket scientist currently squatting in this old warehouse." Lea says towards a stunned Zachary. After a short while the group begins trying to sort things out. "Okay so the Ranger Union sent you out here to investigate after the Team Dim Sum warehouse was raided." Zachary says adjusting to the new information. "Yup, I was even allowed to bring a few Pokémon with me." Zachary tired of dealing with Lea turns his attention towards Gideon. "So I hear by arrest you as a former member of Team Rocket." As Zachary edges closer to Gideon, "Wait a minute." Lea interrupts "Gideon isn't a Team Rocker member anymore and in top of that he's fully cooperating with us there's no need to arrest him." "I should mention I never committed any crimes besides trying to sell a few things on the side." Gideon says to the pair. "I only worked on minor R&D projects nothing major, but I did manage to hack into a lot of systems." Gideon says trying to entice Zachary. "Okay I won't arrest you but the information you give better be worth it." Zachary says sitting back down. "I dug up a lot of old plans in the old files after I returned to this warehouse." Gideon says messing with the computer. "Here Project Tristone." On the computer screen a series of notes and figures appear alongside odd images of a stone. "What am I looking at?" Zachary says looking at the images. "Project Tristone was a project by Team Rocket to combine evolution stones for more interesting results." Lea says walking up to the screen. "What does this have to do with anything?" Zachary says angered by the pair. "Well Team Rocket stole the Ruby and the Sapphire; what if their ultimate goal is to combine them to create a new power source for some device like a massive Gigaremo unit." Lea says as a counter point. "Well there's also the Emerald." Gideon says looking at the pair. "The what?" They both say. "The Emerald is the last gem needed along with the Sapphire and the Ruby that when combined will create a nearly infinite energy." Gideon trying to sound impressive towards the pair. "Okay so that's their plan is to make a huge Gigaremo and use it to make the Pokémon go crazy." Zachary says looking at the pair. "Well that is the most likely plan but I'm not exactly sure that's it but it is the likely solution." Lea says contemplating. "But we can't worry about that now we've gotta head back before the ship heads out without us." Lea says grabbing Zachary's hand and rushing off. "Okay Gideon we'll use the Poke'gear to keep in contact if we find anymore out." Lea says to Gideon as her and Zachary start rushing out the door. "If they really are just powering a huge Gigaremo then that'll be the best scenario I hope it's not the Unown Project." Gideon says as the group leave the warehouse.

**Next Time: Ch. 15 The Sixth Challenge**


	21. Ch: 15 The Sixth Challenge

**Ch. 15 The Sixth Challenge**

On Fortune Island in the Dotted Hole ruins the; a group of trainers wait inside in front of a monitor waiting for their challenge to begin. "It's been a good minute how long are we gonna just sit here and wait for this thing to start." Curt says bored by sitting around waiting for the challenge to start. "They teleported us down here with an Abra, our challenge is probably to get back out." Avery says sitting around with Curt. "Well whatever happens I hope it'll just happen." Erika says sitting alongside the pair. Suddenly the monitor turns on. "Hello trainers." Celio says as he appears on screen. "Okay now listen up trainers we've teleported you to the bottom of the Dotted Hole ruins." Celio says as he paces across the screen. "Now then Curt, Erika, Avery, Zachary, Camille, Kara, Lea as the final seven competitors you have to get out of the Dotted Hole, individually only the first four to escape will move onto the next round." Celio says excitedly as the screen fades to black. "So then it's a race to the exit, let's go!" Curt says excitedly as he climbs up a ladder. Meanwhile on the top floor on Navel Rock. "Sir we've completed our mission we've placed the Gigaremo units in Ho-oh's nest." A Rocket Grunt says into a Poke'gear "The team on the bottom has also completed its mission to place a Gigaremo in Lugia's nest." On the other side of the Poke'gear in an unknown location "Okay, good work return to headquarters; now then to call the others." On Birth Island a group of Rocket Grunts scour the island searching for something. On the pier a man in a baseball cap and a Rocket uniform sits around on the pier fishing, one of the Rocket Grunts walks up to him. "Sir we've found Emerald, it was in the location Celio mentioned." The man get's up and grabs the Emerald. "Good work; you'll be rewarded in the new world."Secretly he takes a small fragment of the Emerald and places it into his pocket. A call starts coming in on the Poke'gear, when the man suddenly grabs it. "Okay sir, we've found the Emerald were ready for the merger." Back in the unknown location "Okay start the machine; we'll begin the operation tomorrow as soon as we arrive on Quest Island, signal the Trainer Tower." On quest Island on the top floor of the Trainer Tower the disguised Celio begins taking off his disguise. "This disguise is quite boring; I don't know how you stand being yourself." As the disguise comes off the figure turns into a rather small girl with green hair in a rocket uniform. "I mean you're not cute at all I'd rather dress up as that woman over there." As she spins around in her chair in front of the screen as she turns in the corner Celio, Bill, and Daisy are bound and gagged sitting in the corner. "Oh well, I don't have to act like this for long as soon as we get our hands on that item we won't need this tower or you for much longer." She turns and looks at the monitors "Oh look, the trainer's four trainers have been selected. On the monitor Curt, Zachary, Avery, and Kara arrive outside the Dotted Hole ruins. "Looks like our little agent's doing her job quite well, keep it up girly." The girl says as she looks on the screen. Back at the unknown location "Sir the Unown's prescience is increasing the closer we get to Quest Island their congregating on the Tanoby Ruins." The man in the captain's chair get's up coming out of the shadows revealing a man with short brown hair in a rocket uniform with a large scar over his left eye. "Now then let's go create a new world, for the glory of Team Rocker and the return of Lord Giovanni." The various grunts on the bridge begin chanting as outside they fly along in a large blimp with a giant R on both sides, headed towards Quest Island.

**Next Time: Ch. 16 The Seventh Challenge**


	22. Ch: 16 The Seventh Challenge

**Ch. 16 The Seventh Challenge**

On Quest Island on trainer hill outside the trainer tower Zachary, Avery, Curt, and Kara sit on top of the hill waiting for the final challenge to begin. "Why is the wait for these things so long?" Curt says bored sitting on the hill. "Complaining won't make it go faster, and besides shouldn't you be preparing or do you want to lose?" Zachary says sitting beside Curt. They both start laughing loudly while Avery and Kara sit around waiting, with Avery fidgeting around. "So Kara, I hope you do well in this challenge." Avery says looking towards the ground. "Yeah, hope you do well to." Kara says staring at the tower "Um, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, but I never had an opportunity till now." Avery says trying to get Kara's attention. "Kara, when this is over" Kara get's up and walks towards the tower "It's starting your were gonna be late." Kara says looking back at Avery. As the group gathers at the top of the hill a monitor on the tower turns on. "Hello trainers." Celio says as he appears on screen. "Okay now, this is the final challenge you'll take on the Trainer Tower. All four of you will climb up to the roof the tower and the first person to reach the top will be the winner and win this special Kings Rock." An image of a golden Kings Rock appears on screen in front of the group. "So then who ever can reach the top will when the whole thing, so everyone do your best." The screen fads to black, as the group enters the trainer tower. "Now then trainers each of you will take one of these four paths, where you'll battle the hologram trainers on your run to the top." Celio says over the loud speaker as each of them begins climbing up the stairs. Back in the control room the girl has taken off her Celio disguise and watches the monitors on the trainers climbing the tower. "I bet your all wondering why we hijacked your little competition aren't you." She says towards the restrained Bill, Celio, and Daisy. "Now now Seria bragging isn't becoming of a young lady." A large man in a baseball cap walks in and scolds the girl. "Oh come on Oran let me brag a little were so close to completing our goal let me brag a little." "No, no haven't you ever read a comic or something it's when you reveal you plans that the heroes come up with a counter and beat you." The big guy says to the girl. As they talk a noise comes over the Poke'gear. "That's the signal, how's out girl doing?" The man says as he looks on the monitors. "Well even if we can't get full control of the tower we can still trick it. I've managed to hack into the system, I've cranked it up for the other three but she's running on easy mode." The girl says looking on the monitors. "Soon the crown will be ours and the final steps of the operation will be complete and then Team Rocket will rise across the region." The man says as he turns away. Suddenly the door opens and Kara comes through it. "Well if it isn't the new Rocket Elites." She says as she walks up to the pair. "Well you're counted amongst us as well now, aren't you little Miss." The young girl says as she stands up. "Well now computer give this girl her prize why don't you." The girl yells towards the monitors before a pair of arms comes down holding a golden kings rock and hands it to Kara. "Now that we've accomplished our goals here we should be moving along." The man says as he walks towards the doors. "Now then let's head to the Tonoby Ruins, our leader is waiting." As they begin to walk towards the edge of the roof. "Hold it!" Zachary says as he rushes to the rood alongside a Dewott. "Dew Air Slash." Dewott takes its scalchop and slices the air creating a gust of air. "Machamp block it." The large man says as he throws his Poke'ball and a large Machamp comes out and blocks the blow. "A weak blow like that will never hurt my Machamp." The man says boasting. "I thought bragging wasn't becoming?" The girl says yelling at the man. "It's not becoming or women." The man says in response. "Oh you hypocrite." The girl yells back. "Well if that's not enough try this, Tomb Psychic." Curt says rushing onto the scene. Suddenly Machamp get's pushed back by a blast of energy. "Very impressive, you've improved boy." The man says. "Well I always seek to improve old man." Curt says back. The man and the others grab onto the group of Fearow. "I'd like to have a real battle with you boy, but I have no time." The man says as he grabs the Fearow's leg. The Fearow take off and head to the south. "Wait get back her Team Rocket." Zachary says as he tries to get onto his Togekiss. "Ditto." Suddenly the floor comes and grabs a hold of everyone on the roof. "See ya later mister PI." "Rallen Brick Break." Avery says as he reaches the roof. "Kara." Avery says as he looks into the distance.

**Ch. 17 The Tanoby Ruins**


	23. Ch: 17 The Tanoby Ruins

**Ch. 17 The Tanoby Ruins**

In the Tonoby Ruins the Team Rocket blimp begins descending, as the Fearow group begins to descend as well; as the blimp lands a group of Rocket Grunts exit the blimp and stand in attention, as man and woman exit the blimp. "Now then men we'll begin the operation." The man says as he addresses the crowds. "As the highest commander of this new Team Rocket, I Leon will lead us to a new age and the great revival of Team Rocket and the return of our Lord Giovanni." The crowd begins to applaud the man as he reaches the steps of the Ruins. "Now then you will all go secure the Tanoby Key while also using this Miniremo unit to control Ho-oh and Lugia and get them to create as much havoc as you can while distracting everyone from the Key. Meanwhile I will descend to the deepest depths of the ruins to the Unown shrine initiate the plan. My five Rocket Elites will defend all the entrances as I complete the plan, Now for the ultimate revival of Team Rocker; Raid On the City, Knock Out, Evil Tusks." As the man finishes the crowd starts chanting the phrase as him and the woman descend into the ruins before the group disperses and spread out for their respective task. Meanwhile in the Quest Island Pokémon Center Zachary tries to get any information out of Bill and company. "So they kidnapped all of you after the challenge on Chrono Island, but Celio was kidnapped after Floe Island." Zachary says as he takes notes talking to them, on the outside of the Pokémon Center Curt, Erika, Avery, and Camille sit around. "Okay now let me get this straight, so Kara was a member of Team Rocket this whole time." Erika says trying to sort things out. "Yeah" Avery says looking down at the ground. "So she was in the competition to get the prize for Team Rocket." Camille says as she contemplates the scenario. "That looks like it." Zachary says as he walks out of the Pokémon Center. "They needed the golden king's rock for some reason, but the prize center of the Trainer Tower is controlled by an incredibly powerful AI program so they couldn't break into it they could only trick it." Zachary says as he sits down with the group. "So Kara joined up with the Triple Seven Festival in order to get her hands on the prize for Team Rocket." Camille says trying to continuing Zachary's statement. "So she hooked up with Avery to use him as a pawn." Erika says concerned with Avery. "Anyway that doesn't matter now me and Mr. Peaky over here are going to stop whatever their doing at the Tanoby ruins." Lea says as she walks out of the Pokémon Center. "So then you're going by yourself?" Curt says to Zachary as he gets up from the table. "I'm am a Private Investigator doing his job to stop someone from causing chaos across the Kanto Region and any associated areas. There's no reason for any of you to get involved in this at all." Zachary says as he begins to walk away. As Zachary and Lea start leaving it suddenly starts snowing out of nowhere. "Where'd this snow come from? It's not supposed to snow on these Islands." Zachary says as he catches some of the snow. "Wait it's not snow it's ash." "All of you come inside it's important." Bill says bursting out of the Pokémon Center. Inside the Pokémon Center Celio shows the group reports from the Pokémon Centers from other islands. "All the islands are reporting two massive energy signatures coming from Navel Rock and headed right for Quest Island." Celio says as he types on the screen. "It's probably Ho-oh and Lugia, Navel Rock has had recorded sightings of those two for decades." Daisy says contemplating the situation. "According to the reports their headed to the Sevault Canyon." Celio says turning away from the monitor. Suddenly Nurse Joy rushes towards the group "We just got a report of at least ten dozen Team Rocker members taking over Sevault Canyon." Nurse Joy says to the group. Curt walks up to Zachary who's thinking to himself. "Zachary this is too much for you to handle alone, you're going to need some help." Curt says to in Zachary's face. "Your right." Zachary begrudgingly admits. "In times of crisis I have the authority to temporarily deputize you in the completion of this mission, but I can't do it without knowing your motives for helping." "I wanna rematch with that big guy." Curt says with his usual enthusiasm. The entire group starts laughing at his comment. "Well I have to go now this guy will just get himself hurt if I'm not by his side." Erika says after smacking Curt. "Well I wanna know what their plan is over all it seems quite fascinating." Camille says in response to everything. "I wanna know, Kara's motive for everything, it doesn't make since why'd a girl like her hook up with Team Rocket." Avery says towards the group. "Okay then everyone let's make a plan, and Bill were gonna need your help to." Lea says towards the group. In Sevault Canyon a large group of Rocket Grunts stands around guarding the Tanoby Key chamber "Hey is this plan really going to work." One Grunt says to another. "Well it's gotta we've all have no place to go this is our last chance for any sort of future." The second Grunt says. "Wait what's that?" One Grunt says as he looks up. In the sky a Togekiss, Flygon, and Salamance are seen flying through the air. "Those Pokémon are carrying trainers, everyone fire!" The lead Grunt shouts to the crowds. "I won't let you." Lea yells out as she attacks the group. "Scyther Slash!" she yells as Scyther begins cutting down the Grunt's Pokémon. "You can't take all of us girly" One of the Grunts says as he attacks. "Vulpix Flamethrower." Daisy calls out as she joins in the battle. Behind her a large wall of trainers begins charging down into the canyon and attacking Rocket Grunts. An hour ago at the Pokémon Center. "Okay now, with just six of us we cannot possibly get past all those Grunts so I'll lead a charge for the Sevault Canyon, and I'll find out what's so important there." Lea says to the group. "Wait but doing that single handedly would be a suicide mission." Camille says with concern. "Well who said I'll be doing this alone, Bill here will call all the trainers he possibly can to help out with this while you five charge into the Tanoby Ruins and find out and stop their plan got it." Lea says back while pointing at Bill. "Now then there five entrance chambers to the Tanoby Ruins we'll each take an entrance and go inside to the deep chambers." Zachary says to the group. "Here take this Salamance to help get in the air." Celio says handing them a Poke'ball. Outside the Tanoby Ruins chambers, "Okay everyone, be careful; we've gotta dig into the ruins and root out the Team Rocket members, you all have your orders so be careful." Zachary says into a Poke'gear directed to the others. "Okay operation start." Zachary says as him and everyone else enter their own respective chamber.

**Next Time: Ch. 18 Viapois Chamber**


	24. Ch: 18 Viapois Chamber

**Ch. 18 Viapois Chamber**

Inside the Viapois Chamber of the Tonaby Ruins Curt walks along deeper into the ruins alongside a Raichu. "These places go on for a while don't they Spark." Curt says to his Raichu as they walk deeper into the ruins. "Yes they're quite fascinating aren't they?" A voice says from the back end of the hall. "These ruins original purpose in lost to history, but soon they'll be forever known as the place Team Rocket was reborn." Suddenly a large Machamp comes out and nearly strikes Raichu who jumps out of the way to avoid it. "You've trained it quite well." A bald man in a Rocket Grunt uniform says as he emerges from the shadows. "If this were any other time I'd enjoy this encounter; but today I'm on duty." The man says as he reaches Curt. "I was hoping we'd get a chance to fight boy. I am Oran of the new Team Rocket, and you are?" "I'm Curt an average trainer." Curt says in response. "So then boy let's begin. Excadrill Drillrun." A large drill comes from behind Oran charging towards Raichu. "Dig Spark." Raichu tunnels through the ground avoiding the drill. "Good, but foolish. Machamp Earthquake." Oran says at his Machamp. Curt holds up a Poke'ball "Now Gon, Fly." A Flygon comes rushing out of the Poke'ball charging into the air then rushing at Machamp. "Very cleaver boy, but Excadrill Earthquake." Oran commands his Excadrill. "Now Spark." Raichu comes from out of the ground punching Excadrill. "Nice try, now Magmortar, Fire Blast." A Magmortar comes from behind Oran and unleashes a large plume of fire from its hand towards Raichu. "Gon block it." Flygon fly's in front of the blast taking the attack for Raichu. After taking the blast Flygon hits the ground and get's engulfed in flames. "Your Flygon is badly burned, looks like it's almost done, Excadrill Brick Break." Oran commands his Excadrill, which jumps into the air and begins to claw at Flygon. "Spark Brick Break" Raichu blocks Excadrill's attack but is pushed back from the hit and falls on the floor next to Flygon. "Now then let's finish this now Machamp Focus" Before Oran can finish his command a large roar is heard from behind Curt. "Looks like he's finally caught up, I planned a big surprise for you this time around." The roars get louder and louder as the chamber begins shaking. "Now Spark jump on Gon." Raichu jumps on Flygon's back before the Pokémon fly's and grabs Curt as they hover in the air the source of the roar appears revealing a large Gyarados. "Looks like I'll win this time Old man, Karp Earthquake." The Gyarados begins slapping its tail on the ground causing the entire chamber to shake around the pair's battle and as the chamber crumbles water begins flowing into the chamber. "You got me kid this chamber will fill with water, but you don't have a way out either do you?" Oran says looking at Curt. "Well that doesn't matter as long as I can win this fight and take one of you guys down." Curt says in his response. "I like your resolve; I never heard your name, that's quite a shame." Oran says impressed by Curt. "My name is" before Curt can finish that sentence a large plum of water blast in-between them filling up the chamber with water. Meanwhile in the Rixy Chamber Erika walks down the chamber she hears a large sound coming from a nearby chamber. "Well, Well looks like your friend's in trouble." A voice says from the back end of the chamber. "Who's there show yourself?" Erika yells out towards the voice. The fake Celio comes out of the shadows "Well, Well looks like you got me, I Celio am a member of Team Rocket." The fake Celio says. "Your still trying that you've already been found out, so why are you trying that old trick." Erika says calling the fake out. "Well looks like there's no point in trying to keep up this disguise." The fake takes off the disguise revealing a young girl with green hair. "Well let's get started." The chamber around them starts to come alive around the girl and the walls start grabbing at Erika.

**Next Time: Ch. 19 Rixy Chamber**


	25. Ch: 19 Rixy Chamber

**Ch. 19 Rixy Chamber**

In the Rixy Chamber of the Taoby ruins Erika stares down a green haired girl, with the walls of the chamber attacking her and her Pokémon. "I Seria, the new elite of Team Rocker will defeat you for the glory of our Lord Giovanni." The girl says boasting at Erika. "Is that all you've got, you little girl, Now Anna." Audino unleashes a large bolt of electricity from its body blasting one of the tendrils coming out of the ceiling. The tendril falls to the ground transforming reverting into a Ditto. "Now Gwen, Dark Pulse." Gothorita jumps into the middle of all the tendrils and unleashes a wide blast of shadowy energy from its body. The tendrils all fall and revert into Dittos, all of the Dittos crawl around their trainer crawling into her clothing disappearing. "So that's how you hide your Pokémon, putting them in your clothes and hiding them with their transform attack." Erika says confidently at Seria. "Well you partly right." Suddenly a large flock of Unown come rushing towards Seria and begin circling her. "Not only do my Ditto's hide in my clothing they grant certain skills such as communicating with certain Pokémon such as these Unown." Seria says boasting at Erika. "Now using my cute Dittos I can control these Unown and destroy you." Seria says unleashing a blast of energy at Erika. "Oh yeah, Gwen Dark Pulse." Gothorita unleash another burst of dark energy, but another group of Unown rushes towards the girl and block the attack falling toward the ground unconscious form the attack. "Is that all I'll just call more and more until you can't fight back." Seria says as large groups of Unown come forth and continue to encircle Seria until a series of rings forms around her in the form of a large sphere. "Now then I'll" Before Seria can continue her sentence the Unown's circling her increase their speed faster and faster until they appear to be nothing more than a large black sphere. "A large blue blob descends from the sphere as the Unown dissipate and fad away. "What just happened?" Suddenly the blob begins to move and begins letting out a large roar. Seria sits unconscious in the middle of the blob which begins shifting around her and begins attacking Erika. "Is that a Ditto, what how'd that happen?" The blob attacks Erika and her Pokémon who begin attacking the blob to no response. As one of Audino's attacks nearly hit's the unconscious Seria the blob reacts. The reactions become more frequent as the attacks continually almost hit the unconscious girl. "So the blob only reacts if the girl is nearly hit looks like I have no choice, Mimi Hyper Beam." Erika yells as she throws out her Poke'ball calling her Milotic which unleashes a blast of pure energy at the girl. The blob reacts and encases Seria as the beam passes through and blast a hole in the ceiling causing water to pour in. "Clair Flamethrower" Erika says towards her Dragonair who covers the hole in the ceiling as the chamber is half filled with water. The remains of the blob return to being Dittos that form a landmass that holds up their trainer from falling into the water. "Well looks like she's okay, now then let's keep going." Erika says as she rides her Dragonair towards the end of the chamber. Meanwhile in the Scufib chamber, Avery walks down the passage way alongside his Munchlax. "Well looks like I got to see you again after all." A shadowy figure sits in front of Avery blocking his path. "Kara, answer me why are you with Team Rocket, Kara!" Avery yells towards the figure that stands revealing Kara who stands silently. "There's nothing to say, nothing at all, now then let's end this once and for all." Kara says alongside her Charmeleon who begins to blast fire at Avery and Munchlax.

**Next Time: Ch. 20 Scufib Chamber**


	26. Ch: 20 Scufib Chamber

**Ch. 20 Scufib Chamber**

In the Scufib Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins, Avery confronts Kara deep in the chamber. "Kara, what happened, why are you with Team Rocket." Avery says yelling at Kara who's staring off into the distance. "Theses nothing more to say I used you and that's it, now I'll crush you for the glory of Team Rocket." Kara says before a Charmeleon jumps out from behind her and lunges at Avery. Marowak jumps from behind Avery and blocks Charmeleon and then both land before lunging at each other again. "Why are you here, you just should've stayed away." Kara says looking at Avery. "Because you look so sad, you look like you're going to fall apart any second now." Avery says with a stern look on his face. A Scyther comes from above and tries striking at Avery before a Weavile comes from below and blocks the blow, before they join the battle with the other two. "Why can't you just leave me alone, I used you and tossed you away like garbage why are you still following me around like some kind of lost puppy?" Kara says yelling at Avery with a distressed look on her face. "I can't leave you alone, I just can't ever leave you alone Kara." Avery says with a determined look on his face. "Kecleon!" Kara yells at the top of her lungs and a Kecleon appears from behind Avery and starts to attack Avery. "Leech!" An Eelektross jumps from behind Avery and strikes the Kecleon. Avery starts walking up to Kara who starts shaking as the Pokémon battle behind them. Kara's Pokémon all try to attack Avery, but his own Pokémon block the attack and push back the others. "Kara, I don't know your reason, but I will stop Team Rocket I will set you free Kara." Avery tries to walk past her before she grabs him and tosses him back in front of her. "You're gonna stop Team Rocket I can toss you like a Poke'ball, there's no way you can stop Team Rocket by yourself, you're a weakling there's no way you can do anything." Kara says looking down on Avery. Avery starts trying standing before his Pokémon start helping him to his feet. "If I can't do it by myself I'll get help from my friends and my Pokémon then together we'll crush them and whatever hold they have on you." Avery says as he comes to his feet and begins walking past Kara. "You weakling, when did you get so strong." Kara whispers to Avery as he walks past her. Before he's out of reach Kara grabs his arm yet again. "Avery if you're still curious let me tell you about my history with Team Rocket." Kara says while holding his arm looking away from him. Avery turns around and grabs her hand as she starts shaking. "Okay I'll listen." Avery says while holding her hand.

**Next Time: Ch. 21 Kara**


	27. Ch: 21 Kara

**Ch. 21 Kara**

"I guess I should start where it all began when my parents first met." Kara says looking at Avery. "My parents were both members of Team Rocket; my father was a failed trainer who gave up without winning a single gym badge and my mother owned a Pokémon salon. They both met by chance at a Team Rocket recruitment rally and they joined shortly after. They were part of the group who ran the Celadon City Game Corner; in fact my father got my Scyther from there as a bonus. It was all a peaceful, ordinary life, nothing remarkable or bad, but that all changed one day." In the underground complex of the Celadon Game Corner a group of Rocket Grunts gather around in the boss's room. "What's going on what do you mean?" One of the Grunts yells out as the others start yelling something similar. In the Corner of the room a young Kara sits alongside her mother and her Scyther as her father stands amongst the crowd. The lead Grunt stands on a stool in front of all the others. "It's just as I said, headquarters has given an official order." The Grunt holds a piece of paper and clenches it in his fist while he starts crying and his tears roll down his cheeks. "We're to immediately disband and disable this facility; Team Rocket is done for Lord Giovanni has abandoned us." The crowd stands stunted and the group of people amongst the crowd starts crying. "No it can't be true, Lord Giovanni." Kara's mother says before she starts crying as well. "I didn't understand at the time but that moment would scar the remainder of my life." "A few days later my family and I started traveling, I didn't know back then but my family was on the run from the police, it was on this journey that I had met my Charmeleon back when it was a Charmander." "After a year we managed to sneak our into the Hoenn region where we'd make our new lives in Fortree City; we lived peacefully and quietly for a few years before we were found out." In Fortree City in a house on the edge of the city Kara and her family sit around enjoying their dinner before a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it." A younger Kara says as she opens the door, on the other side a large man in a trench coat with spiky hair and shades glares down on the young Kara. "Young lady are your parents home?" The man says as he glares down on her. "Were her parent's is anything the matter." Kara's mother says nervously as she grabs Kara and edges her away from the man. "So then you're the targets. Now!" suddenly a large group of people barge threw the house holding Poke'balls surrounding the family in the living room. "Now then you two will come to me and if you don't my friend will hurt your child." The man says as a Beedrill comes and grabs Kara. "Don't hurt her we'll come peacefully!" Kara's mom yells out worried for her daughter's safety. A few minutes later outside the house "Now Scyther, Charmander please keep Kara safe and out of any trouble." Kara's father says towards Kara's Pokémon as the duo look depressed. "Kara; take care of yourself and be careful okay." Kara's mother says as she looks at Kara before bursting into tears as her and her husband are loaded into a police van. "Sir what'll we do with the girl?" One of the cops says towards the commander. "We'll leave her be, as they say children are innocent of the sins of the parents." The man says as the looks at Kara as she starts crying. Later that night inside the house, Kara sits alone in the dark crying with a long trail of tears flowing down her checks as Charmander and Scyther stand around her looking concerned. Outside a Kecleon peers through the window looking down on Kara before accidently pushing it causing it to swivel open causing it to fall in crashing onto the floor above. "Huh, what's that?" Kara says confused by the sudden noise. Charmander immediately jumps in front of Kara as Scyther goes upstairs to investigate the noise. Scyther finds the startled Kecleon and lunges at it, seeing the Scyther Kecleon jumps up and runs down the stairs. Charmander sees it running and jumps at it as Scyther chases it down, the duo bash into each other as Kecleon runs down toward Kara. "Are you okay?" Kara says petting the Kecleon's head. Kecleon smiles as Kara pets its head as the other two Pokémon start walking towards them. "I'll take you with me, we've gotta look out for each other, were all we've got left." Kara says as she starts crying again. "The next few days were hard but eventually with my Pokémon I was able to create some form of normally in my life; but rumors began to spread throughout the town and eventually everyone knew what happened to my parents." Outside Kara's house a large group of children alongside their Pokémon start gathering as a few start picking up and throwing rocks. "Get out of town Team Rocket!" One child yells as he throws a rock breaking the window. Kara rushes out of the house seeing the broken window, as the children throw more rocks a few hitting Kara. "Get out of her Team Rocket girl." The children keep yelling at Kara repeatedly as Kara cowers against the wall. Her Pokémon seeing this jump out of the door and step in front of Kara as they start growling at the children trying to scare them off; "You don't scare me, Victreebel go get her." One child says as a Victreebel jumps from the crowd and tries to attack Kara before Charmander blocks it and blast fire from its mouth as it lands on the ground. "Go Victreebel, you have we have justice on our side we can't lose." The two Pokémon keep fighting as Kara stops crying and stands up and yells "Go Charmander!" With Kara yelling Charmander starts glowing as it unleashes a giant plume of fire. Charmander grows larger as the glowing intensifies before blinding light blast from it revealing a Charmeleon. "Charmander evolved." Kara says as the children in astonishment start running away. "We'll get you next time Team Rocket girl." One child says as they run off. "The kids came everyday wanting to force me out of town more and more came each day. One day I got tired of their pestering and left wandering to any nearby town. I wandered from town to town never sticking around for anyone to know anything about me using anyone I could to survive one more day. I eventually managed to wander into the Kanto region and remembered the old Team Rocket warehouse my parents showed me." Inside an old warehouse Kara looks through old boxes as she looks for anything valuable, as she does this a shadowy figure slowly creeps up behind her drawing closer towards her. "I know your there you can stop hiding." Kara says to the shadowy figure. "Clever girl, to know about this place you must have some odd connection to Team Rocket." The figure says as he edges closer as a Weezing floats in front of it. "Yeah so what if I was, I hate Team Rocket they ruined my life." Kara yells at the figure. "Are you sure Team Rocket ruined your life or was it the people who discriminated against you because of this connection. " The figure says. Kara looks down not being able to deny the figure's claims. "If you want your revenge then come with me we'll make it so your hardship never existed, that you pain never existed, so how about it." The figure says as it steps out of the shadows revealing a man in a Rocket Grunt outfit holding out his hand towards Kara. After some hesitation Kara grabs his hand as he pulls her towards her and whispers in her ear "Welcome to the new Team Rocket."

Back in the Scufib Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins Kara and Avery sit around after listening to her story. "So then you joined Team Rocket to ease your pain." Avery says as Kara nods her head in agreement. "Well then I'll ease your pain myself." Avery says confidently looking into Kara's eyes. "I mean if you want to we could." Avery says embarrassed at his previous statement. Kara looks at him and starts laughing before kissing him on the check. "You're a weakling, your gonna ease my pain, then whose gonna take care of you." Kara says laughing at Avery. Kara starts walking ahead of Avery, "Come on let's stop Team Rocket together." Kara says rushing ahead. "Wait up Kara, Kara!" Avery yells desperately trying to catch up with Kara while their Pokémon follow behind them.

**Next Time: Ch. 22 Dilford Chamber**


	28. Ch: 22 Dilford Chamber

**Ch. 22 Dilford Chamber**

In the Dilford Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins, Camille walks down the chamber while looking at the hieroglyphs on the walls. "These hieroglyphs are amazing; I could spend months researching these ruins." Camille says distracted by the walls. Toxicroak comes out of its Poke'ball and blocks Camille's path. "What's wrong Gunk?" Camille says confused as Toxicroak takes an offensive position. "You're Pokémon is very intuitive." A figure says coming down the passage towards her. Toxicroak jumps at the figure creating a dust cloud, "Now, now calm down little Pokémon, this is a little talk with your trainer not you." The figure says as the dust cloud disperses revealing a small blond boy with a Jellicent over his head holding up Toxicroak with Psychic. "Sandy, Crunch." Camille says holding up a Poke'ball as a Krookorok comes rushing out of the Poke'ball baring its jaws at Jellicent. "Scald." The boy says as Jellicent blast a stream of hot water from its mouth out at Krookorok. "It's best that you just stay here and let my boss finish his plans." The boy says with a large grin on his face. Krookorok gets up and stands around Camille, "So then what is your boss's plan?" Camille says staring intensely at the boy. "The boss has very secretive about everything I think only Vivian knows the next step, but I know everything I need to know and will follow the boss's orders." The boy says while smiling intensely. "So then you don't know anything and yet you still chose to follow him." Camille says "A foot soldier doesn't need to know the reason behind his orders, he just needs to know follows his orders." The boy says before Jellicent begins to fall to the ground unconscious. "Jellicent?" The boy says confused at what's going on before noticing a floating figure. "Good job Dell." Camille says before the figure reveals itself to be a Proygon-Z before flying towards Camille excitingly. "Muk! Leipard!" The boy yells before two Pokémon come flying from behind him. Toxicroak and Krookorok jump at the Pokémon who fall to the ground a second later. "Now then let's find out if you truly don't know anything." Camille says while looking down at the boy. A few minutes later Camille alongside her Pokémon walk down path before looking back. "That boy didn't really know anything; that's kind of sad, that blind loyalty all for this unknown goal." Camille says sadly looking back before she continues walking forward. Back at the boy who's lying down with his eyes staring down the path Camille walked. "Mistress." He says staring down the path.

**Next Time: Ch. 23 Weepth Chamber**


	29. Ch: 23 Weepth Chamber

**Ch. 23 Weepth Chamber**

In the Tanoby Ruins Weepth Chamber Zachary rushes down the hall riding on his Luxray hoping to reach the end of the chamber. "Where do you think you're going little boy?" A voice says popping into Zachary's head "What do you expect to accomplish here boy?" The voice says continuing to pop into his head. "Where are you?" Zachary yells out loud as the voice continues to pop into his head. Suddenly two balls of dark energy blast towards Zachary and Luxray "Shin Crunch!" Luxray grabs one orb in his mouth crushing it with his jaws and batting the other one away with its paw towards the source creating a large dust cloud. As the cloud dissipates a Claydol appears and charges at the pair crashing into the floor creating a dust cloud. "Shade!" Zachary yells as a Gengar jumps out of his shadow and blast balls of dark energy towards the Claydol. Before they can make contact a large barrier is set up blocking the blast, the dust settles revealing a creating the barrier. "That's a Reflect, Isn't it?" "Yes it is" Says a woman who appears from behind the Claydol. "I am Ophelia the second in command of the new Team Rocket." The woman says as she approaches Zachary. "Now Shade Psychic!" Zachary says as Gengar attempts to attack the woman. "Now now, calm down boy." The woman says as she approaches Zachary bushing off Gengar's attack. "You're a psychic aren't you?" Zachary says as the woman comes closer to him. "Now then open up your mind to me boy!" The woman yells as she grabs Zachary's face to peek into his mind. The woman is pushed back from his face by psychic feedback. "What the?" She says as Zachary stands up and starts to laugh with a smirk on his face. As he laughs he starts transforming into a Zoroark. "So then you switch places with your Pokémon, you think you've outsmarted me." The woman says yelling at Zachary who walks out from the back end of the chamber. "So then let's do this boy!" she yells as their Pokémon charge at each other. Meanwhile in the central Monean ending Leon is finishing the preparations to complete his plan. "Now then let's begin the final stages." He says as he grabs the golden kings rock and places it on his head before starting up a Miniremo Unit attached to a large Gigaremo Unit before a large amount of Unown start gathering around him forming a bubble of energy. "Now then let's begin." He says as the Unown continue spinning around him.

**Next Time: Ch. 24 Monean Chamber**


	30. Ch: 24 Monean Chamber

**Ch. 24 Monean Chamber**

In the Tanoby Ruins central Monean Chamber Leon the leader of Team Rocket stands in the center of a large sphere of energy alongside a large Gigaremo unit as a smaller sphere of energy appears over his head. Suddenly a blast of flames comes and hits the large sphere "Ah you're a little late." Leon says looking in the direction of the blast. "I knew you'd come here Kara." Leon says as Kara and Avery come out of a corridor. "I knew you would betray me, but I thought you'd do it a lot earlier; but I have to thank you on your loyalty up until now, all of this is because of you." Leon says boasting to Kara. "Well I'm fixing this now." Kara says as Scyther jumps up and claws at the large sphere, before being pushed back by the large sphere. "Now now now a blow like that won't affect this." Leon says boasting yet again. "Well then how about this then." Zachary says rushing into the room riding on his Togekiss as it charges into the room and creates a sphere of energy and blast the large sphere, before the blast is pushed back at Togekiss hitting Togekiss bringing it down. "Now then Magical Leaf!" Erika says running down the chamber alongside her Roserade, as it unleashes a load of rainbow colored leaves at the large sphere, which are alas reflected as well. "Those attacks won't work." Camille says walking alongside her Froslass. "From what I can observe that sphere is made up of layers of Light Screens, and Reflects that can repel any attack given to them." Camille says seriously. "Well then Zucu Brick Break." Avery says while throwing up a Poke'ball towards the sphere, Scrafty emerges from it and continues rushing towards the large sphere before chopping at the large sphere; before being pushed back as well. "A blow like that won't affect this sphere, but soon none of this will matter." Leon says looking at the sphere as a figure begins to appear in it. "What is your plan, Leon, why go through all this effort to capitalize on the Unown?" Kara says yelling at Leon. "The Unown have the power to turn dreams into reality." Leon says looking at the sphere above him. "So then you plan to use the Unown's power to fully revive Team Rocket." Zachary says towards Leon. "For the great Team Rocket such a blemish as being defeated by a child is so unsightly." Leon says boasting towards the crowd. "He's going to time travel!" Camille yells towards the crowd. Everyone looks back at her confused by that statement. "He gathered the Unown here to summon Celebi in order to go back in time." Camille says nervously as everyone stairs at her. "I mean that's why he must've gotten Lugia and Ho-oh so he can use Celebi to safely time travel." Camille finishes saying. "But if he overexerts the Unown, they'll run out of control and distort his wish, just like that girl I fought earlier." Erika says at the group. "That's what the energy source is for" Zachary says "If they have enough power to tap into they won't overexert themselves and the Unown won't go out of control." Avery steps in front of everyone and says "Then he's going to travel back to stop Team Rocket's original disbandment." Everyone unleashes their Pokémon from their Poke'balls and stands alongside their Pokémon, and yells towards Leon "We won't let you change the past." Their Pokémon begin attacking the large sphere with none of the attack working. "Like I said none of you have enough power to destroy the shield protecting me." Leon says as the figure in the sphere above him begins to fully take on Celebi's form. "Well then how about a little more power." A voice says rushing coming from a back corridor. Suddenly Curt comes in flying on his Flygon alongside his Raichu and Ambipom. "Now then guys let's do this." Curt says pulling out a small green stone and throwing it at the sphere. "Hit that spot." His Pokémon jump at the spot and attack it, destroying the sphere as the smaller sphere above Leon's head disappears as he Curt grabs the crystal from the Gigaremo unit. "Now then let's stop all of this here and now" Curt says holding up a Poke'ball towards Leon. Suddenly Erika runs up and hits him over the head. "Where were you? You idiot I was so worried when I didn't see you." Erika says yelling at Curt. "Erika I'll tell you in a second, we need to finish this up before anything else right." Curt says nervously at Erika. "No we were so close, Team Rocket could have lived again, and we could've changed everything." Leon says staring at the spot where the small sphere once was. Suddenly in that same spot a small spiral appears as the Unown start circling around the entire chamber. "What now?" Erika says as the Unown begin circling faster and faster and more erratically. "The Unown are going out of control." Camille says as the energy spiral starts to grow larger and larger. "Yes, the Unown see my dream as the noble goal it is, they'll open up the doorway and now I'll travel though time to save Team Rocket." Leon says as he begins to touch the spiral. As he touches the spiral his fingers begin to distort around the spiral followed by his entire body being sucked into the spiral distorting along the way. As Leon gets sucked in the spiral begins to collapse in on itself and the Unown begin to spread out. "What just happened?" Kara says as the group looks around confused. "I think the Unown have looked into his mind and tried to accomplish his desires because they were so strong." Camille says seriously. "Is it over?" Erika asks. "I think so but we have to check with the other group after we get out of her." Zachary says as the group begins to head out of the chamber.

**Next time: Ch. 25 Finale**


	31. Ch: 25 Finale

**Ch. 25 Finale**

An hour before the events of the Monean Chamber; within the flooding Viapois Chamber an unconscious Curt lays on the floor alongside his waiting Raichu, and a waiting Oran with his back turned. When a splash of water drops onto his face Curt suddenly wakes up and begins reaching for his Poke'balls before he's stopped by Raichu. "Huh, what's wrong Spark?" Curt says confused by the situation. "Your Pokémon's telling you to wait." Oran says standing up and facing Curt. "By now your friends should be on their way to reaching Leon in the Monean Chamber, if they made it past the others." Oran says in a serious tone. "So what you want another battle, even in this cramped place I'll battle you." Curt says boasting his recent victory over Oran. "Listen, I joined Team Rocket as a favor to an old friend to look after his daughter, but now the situation has changed." Oran reaches into his pocket and pulls out the shard of the Emerald he removed earlier. "With this you should be able to pierce the barrier the Unown should make to grant Leon's wish." Oran says handing the shard to Curt. "So you want me to stop Team Rocker?" Curt says still confused by Oran. "I originally planned to thwart them myself, but you bested me and now I'll place my trust in you to stop Team Rocket." Oran says placing the shard into Curt's hands before walking down the flooded chamber. Curt stands there before resolving himself to carry Oran's desire before calling on his Flygon to head deeper into the chamber. After the events in the Monean Chamber the gang gathers at the Pokémon Center on Quest Island where a large number of trainers are getting their Pokémon healed after the battle at the Tanoby Key. The group sits around waiting for Zachary and Lea finish discussing things with each other. "So then we beat the bad guys and saved the day, why don't we celebrate more." Curt says loudly trying to bring up the rather somber mood. "Were just concerned about what'll happen to Kara considering she helped Team Rocket with everything." Erika says trying to explain things to Curt. Kara sitting on the other end of the table looks at the pair and then looks at Avery before grabbing his hand. "It's no problem it's my own fault for getting involved with them, but I'll take my punishment no matter what it is." She says resolving herself. Zachary and Lea finish and walk towards the group. "Okay let's start with the good news." Lea says excitedly. "We won't have to take Kara to jail." She proclaims to the group. "My superiors said considering her situation, her activities with Team Rocket, and her involvement in resolving the situation she'll receive probationary period before being given a pardon." Zachary says seriously. Kara get's up excitedly and hugs Avery "Yay, Yay, Yay, did you hear Avery." She proclaims loudly. Suddenly a large horn is heard across the Island, "We'd better hurry or we'll be left behind." Lea says rushing towards the boat. That night Curt walks towards the deck of the ship alongside his Raichu "So we'll head to Knot Island and then go to Vermillion City we can figure out what next from there." Curt says towards his Pokémon resting inside their Poke'balls. As he stands there alongside his Pokémon he notices someone standing on the deck alongside a Pokémon staring at the stars. "I knew you'd come out here, your pretty obvious ya know." The person says as Curt draws closer noticing that it's Erika alongside her Audino. "Why are you out here?" Curt says looking at her confused. "I was sitting out here waiting for you." Erika says before walking towards him. "So Curt are you gonna go rushing off with no plans again huh?" She says walking around him. "So what's wrong with that it's more fun to live unexpectedly." Curt says in a relaxed tone. "So you're looking for unexpected stuff huh?" Erika says standing in Curt's face before leaning in and kissing him. Curt jumps back stunned and surprised by her action "What was that, Erika?" Erika turns around and walks towards the cabins. "From here on you're my boyfriend and we'll be traveling together, we'll discuss where were going when we get to Knot Island." She says continuing to walk. "Wait Erika, Wait up!" Curt yells trying to catch up to her. On the opposite end of the ship Avery and Kara sit around in odd nervous atmosphere about them. "So Avery" Kara says looking at the ground shaking "Um, Zachary said they'd let me travel as long as someone went with me and they reported to them every so often." "Is that right" Avery says looking up at the sky nervously. The pair continue this and are unable to say anything "Oh come on you two!" A voice says coming from above the pair, suddenly Lea comes jumps from them and lands in front of them. "Geez, you two are really dragging this out." Lea yells at them. "Avery! Kara wants' to know if you'll travel with her, will you?" Lea yells at Avery. "Yes!" Avery yells out nervously at the top of his lungs. "Okay then, let's wrap this all up and move on huh." Lea says walking off. After Lea walks off the pair start looking at each other before and start laughing. In the middle of the ocean Oran sits on makeshift raft fishing alongside an unconscious Seria drifting aimlessly. Seria starts to wake up as they drift through the ocean. "Are you awake Seria?" Oran says continuing to fish. "Oran, did Leon's plan succeed?" Seria says in a staggered state. "No, Leon's plan failed and Team Rocket was buried yet again." Oran says to Seria. "Oh, so what now Oran, where are we going?" Seria says barely awake. "I don't know we'll drift around for now but soon we'll have to get you treatment soon." Oran says turning around and looking at Seria noticing her heavily injured legs. "Okay wake me when we get there Oran." Seria says before falling back into sleep. "Poor Seria, hopefully soon we'll reach land." Oran says as they continue to float throughout the ocean. The next day as on Knot Island the crowd begins to leave the ship and head towards the various other ships docked in the port. The group stands around the middle of the port before beginning to depart. "We'll see ya all later." Erika says waving at the group as her and Curt walks towards a boat. "Okay then we'll head off to." Kara says as her and Avery walk off. After her friends depart Camille sit's around the port staring at the various boats. "So what now, I guess I could head to Hoenn or maybe Unova possibly Shinnoh." Camille says to herself out loud. "Can I make a suggestion Mistress?" A blond haired boy walks up to Camille. "Who are you?" Camille says before looking closer at him. "Your that boy from the Tanoby Ruins the one I fought." She says before reaching for her Poke'balls "Wait a minute Mistress." The boy says trying to calm her down. "Mistress?" Camille says confused about the way he's addressing her. "We'll I admire your strength and I want to follow you if you'll have me." The boy say nervously at Camille. "You seem okay I guess I'll let you follow me for a while and if you annoy me, slow me down, or I deem you untrustworthy I can just turn you in." Camille says mockingly to the boy. "Thank you Mistress, Thank you, Thank you." The boy says while rushing up to Camille. "Okay, oh by the way what's your name anyway?" Camille says questioning the boy. A few months later in the Hoenn region in professor Birch's lab. "Mistress, it's starting soon." The boy says while looking at a TV. "You'd better hurry Camille or you'll miss your friend's battle." Professor Birch says to Camille who's holding up a Pokémon egg. "Mistress it's starting." The boy says as Camille rush's to the TV. "This is gonna be a good fight, right." Camille says looking at the boy. "Of course Mistress." The boy says to Camille. Meanwhile in the Unova region in the day care center Kara and Avery are dealing with the young Pokémon." "You two better hurry the match is going to start soon." An old lady sitting at a counter yells to the pair. "Okay, let's hurry Avery it's starting." Kara says rushing to the inside. "Wait up, Kara." Avery says trying to catch up to her. In Jhoto at the Pokémon league, Curt stands on one end of the stadium opposite an opponent with Erika in the pit cheering for him. At the top of the stadium Zachary and Lea look down for the battle to begin. "Okay ladies and gentle men let the battle begin, who'll become the newest Jhoto league champion." The announcer says from his booth looking down on the field. "This will be a six on six full battle." The referee says "Now let's begin the Jhoto League finals." The referee says signaling the beginning of battle as Curt and his opponent throw out their Poke'balls at towards the stadium to start the battle. Out of Curt's Poke'ball comes a Raichu while his opponent uses a Golduck "Let's go Spark!" Curt yells out as the battle begin.

**The End**


	32. Pokemon Triple 7 Festival Mega-Cut

**Pokémon Triple Seven Festival: Mega-Cut**

**Ch. 0.1: Curt**

In Viridian City a house sits alone on top of a hill looking onto the city, in the sky a Flygon is flying down with a boy in a red hoodie and shorts wearing goggles headed towards the ground. The Flygon lands near the house and the boy takes off his hood and the goggles revealing his messy black hair and reaches into his pocket pulling out five pokeballs and releases the Pokémon inside. A Raichu quickly runs towards the boy while the others start to run around. The boy starts running up the hill and the Pokémon soon follow until they reach the house, the boy opens the door and yells "I'm home". Suddenly a large group of Pichu runs towards the boy and then the Raichu yells at them. "Now calm down Spark, their just excited to see us." The boy runs towards the back of the house to a large backyard garden with an old couple sitting in it surrounded by a large group of Pikachu and Pichu running around it. The old man looks back and say "Ah Curt, it's been a while; how was the Pokémon League?" Curt pulls out a plaque with 5th place written on it with a saddened look on his face. The old woman grabs the plaque and smiles "Oh now dear this is amazing, your grandpa here didn't even make it past the qualifiers his first try." "Yeah we almost had it if Tomb would've listened to me." Curt says while looking at the spiritomb while it's busy trying to scare the Pichu "I was telling you to use psychic and you used icy wind against a Machamp." Curt says while yelling at the spiritomb that's ignoring him. Suddenly a Pidgeot lands in the yard and a girl with brown pig-tails in a blue flight suit with a large bag full of letters. "Ah Jane, what's the news today." "Nothing big, but I have a few letters for you and something for Curt." Jane pulls a few letters from her bag and hands them to the old man and walks up to Curt. "I saw your matches in the Pokémon league, your last match was funny losing to that Machamp." "Be quiet, I'll do better next time." Curt says while embarrassed about the loss. "Well before the next time comes here's a new challenge." She pulls out a colorful flier and hands it to Curt and he begins reading it. "What's the triple 7 festival?" "It's a festival in the Sevi Islands that happens every few years, the last time it happened you were in the Unova Region huh?" The girl asks him looking at him excitedly. "This looks like an interesting challenge, alright I'm going for it." Curt says while looking at the flier excitingly. "Awesome, this will be enjoyable; whenever you lose it's in the most entertaining ways." Jane says laughing "I look forward to the story this time." "Oh shut up, I'm gonna win this one and take that prize." The Pokémon in the area start looking excited and Curt puts on his goggles and pulls up his hoodie, and soon pulls out his pokeballs "Okay now let's go for it and win this challenge." Five of the Pokémon are put back in the pokeballs and soon he climbs on the Flygon, "Let's go Gon were, I'm gonna head to Vermillion see you all later." The old couple and the girl look at the sky as he flies away. "You think he'll win this one?" the girl says asking the old couple "Maybe but, It's not likely."

**Next time: Ch. 0.2: Erika**

**Ch. 0.2 Erika**

In Goldenrod city inside the radio tower a woman in a suit is waiting outside a recording booth alongside an older shorter man. "I apologize for Erika's lateness" the woman says looking apologetic "It's no problem she probably just over slept; she has been working harder lately." All of a sudden a yell is heard down the hall way, "I'm here, wait for me, don't start yet!" A girl with long pink hair in a white and red outfit runs towards them alongside an Audino who's trying to keep pace. The girl reaches them and starts panting "Erika your late, I told you to be here at eleven not eleven thirty." The woman says scowling at her. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time visiting my aunt at the Pokémon center while dropping off my Pokémon." "It's okay dear just as long as you made it." The old man says smiling at her. "It doesn't matter Erika, just get in there already." Erika rushes into the booth alongside her Audino while the other two stand outside watching. Inside a red haired woman with thick glasses sits inside alongside a microphone "Hello there every one DJ Mary here and today we have a special guest, Erika the latest contest Idol fresh off her third place win in the Johto grand festival." Erika sits down in front of another microphone and after catching her breath "Hello everyone sorry I was late, but I'm here to answer all of your questions." The two girls start talking with Erika answer various questions given by Mary. "Now we're going to open the line for our listeners to question Mary." Soon various calls start rushing in and a large number of phones start to ring. "Now we have Kerry from Azalea town." "Hello Erika, where did you get your Audino?" Audino starts looking nervous and puts its head in its hands. "Anna was a gift from my aunt in the Unova region, Anna's a bit nervous about the attention so please no more questions about her." Erika looks at the Audino who looks back before relaxing. "Now then Erika we have another question before we have to wrap up, what'll you do next?" Mary says pointing the microphone in her face. "I'm not entirely sure what to do next but I'll be ready soon." "That's all the time we had folks see ya next time." Mary says before the recording stops and she takes a big exhale. Erika leaves yet followed by Audino whose tailing her, suddenly their approached by the woman in the suit "Congratulations Erika that wraps up all your business in Johto, now you can take a break for a while before we head to Sinnoh." Erika looks down tired "What's wrong Erika?" "I'm tired we've been running around all over the place I wanted to take a break but now I think I might quit, I mean I tried so hard and I only got third place." A frustrated Erika sits down on a nearby bench while Audino tries to cheer her up. "Okay Erika you need to be revitalized, so I have an idea." The woman looks down on her with a smile on her face. "There's a festival in the Sevi Islands called the triple seven festival, it could be a nice time to relax and catch your bearings before you burn out." Erika looks up at the woman and looks confused at the prospect, before starting to get excited about the trip. "Okay I'll do this, and I can visit all my aunts in the Sevi Islands to." Erika rushes out if the building with an excited look on her face. "Look at her, she'll have some fun and come back with much more energy." The woman chuckles to herself while people look at her confused about her laughter.

**Next Time: Ch. 0.3 Avery**

**Ch. 0.3 Avery**

In lavender town near the route 8 a trainer in a green and black long sleeved jacket, a large pair of glasses, and jeans stares down a group of bikers alongside a Marowak. "Hey kid move outta the way!" yells one of the bikers being backed up by his Arbok. "Yeah kid move outta the way, we gotta get inta that town behind ya." Says one of the other bikers with a large group of koffing backing him up. The kid however is shaking and panicking internally about the bikers. "I gotta keep them out of town today, but they have so many Pokémon how can I beat them all?" he thinks to himself internally, suddenly the Marowak pats his back and gives him a thumbs up. "Okay Skull." The kid looks at the bikers with a confidant glare, angering the bikers. "Okay kid, have it your way, Arbok Ice Fang" "Skull Fire punch" The Marowak suddenly grabs Arboks Ice covered fangs and its hands start burning with flames before erupting into fire. It then flips the Arbok into the air while jumping above it "Skull Earthquake" Marowak slams its bone club into Arbok while slamming it into the ground creating a shockwave that causes an upheaval of earth. The bikers look stunned before the other bikers start to yell "Okay have it your way, Koffings Self-destruct" as a large group of koffing start hurdling towards him. "Rallen Psycho cut" in the blink of an eye the Koffing are knocked out by a Gallade that appears from nowhere. Looking at the kid and his two Pokémon they start shaking and run off with their unconscious Pokémon. "That was close thanks you guys." The kid says just as his legs give out and he falls to the ground, "Now let's get back to Mr. Fuji." The boy heads towards a house near a graveyard, but before he can open the door he's tackled by a Munchlax. "Munch please get off, you're so heavy." "He's just happy to see you, you were gone for a while." Says a bald old man who comes out of the house. The Munchlax gets off and they all head inside the house which is full of small Pokémon and a few kids. "I got rid of those bikers Mr. Fuji" the kid says with a happy look on his face, "I know you meant well, but they really didn't mean any harm you should apologize to those boys next time Avery." The happy look on Avery's face goes away and he holds his head down and says "I know they wouldn't cause too much harm but todays to important for them to disturb it." They both look at a picture of a Marowak alongside a group of Cubone which is followed by the Cubone starting to cry. "Come now little ones calm down." "It'll be ten years today since Team Rocket killed that Marowak." Mr. Fuji says while looking at the picture. After a few hours Avery and Mr. Fuji are outside the house talking. "No then, where are you headed now Avery?" "I don't know I don't have a set destination yet." Avery says while looking at a Poke 'nave "May I make a suggestion?" Mr. Fuji says while grabbing the Poke 'nave from Avery "Here, the Sevi Islands are going to have their festival soon you should head there and look at some of the various Pokémon." "Okay, let's go everyone." Avery says with a happy look on his face. "And don't forget to apologize to those bikers Avery." Mr. Fuji yells before Avery walks to far ahead. "I hope that boy gets over his nerves, and learns to hold back a little he's a bit too intense in battle."

**Next: Ch. 0.4 Camille**

**Ch. 0.4 Camille**

In the orange islands on Valencia Island a girl with long messy purple hair in a lab coat sits in front of a laptop in the middle of a garden, engrossed in her research. "No then that silver Eevee makes twelve sightings in the vicinity of oddly colored Pokémon, unfortunately it's yet another Pokémon owned by a trainer." The girl doesn't notice a Druddigon walking behind her and a Porygon-Z floating above her, before the Druddigon yells into her ears. "Huh, Daria what are you doing here? And Dell you too." Suddenly she's whisked into the air floating towards a large building. She floats towards a woman in a lab coat with short purple hair. "Thank you everyone for finding your trainer." The woman says to the Pokémon. "You guys, I told you all not to bother me during my research, that's it I going to ration your food for a week as punishment." The girl yells at the Pokémon gathered in the building. "I told them to find you Camille" "Huh? Professor Ivy. I mean, I'm sorry, I guess I should apologize to the Pokémon to." The girl says standing up with an embarrassed look on her face. "Camille, it's been three years since you came here to study under me and you've been engrossed in research this whole time." Pr. Ivy says while walking with Camille walking behind her. "Well my research will help find out more about these oddly colored Pokémon, like the factors behind them and just how much their different from regular Pokémon." Camille says starting to ramble on about her research. "Camille, stop talking and listen. I'm not saying what you've done was wrong, but you've been pretty much cooped up in the Lab for three years." They head to the front door where three girls holding bags are. "Now Camille, this is a direct order as your mentor. I want you to head to the Sevi Island and compete in their upcoming festival." Camille looks at Pr. Ivy with a stunned look on her face "But professor I'm in the middle of my research I'm so close to getting a breakthrough I know it. If it's about the not bathing thing I'll make sure to get a bath and eat every day I promise." Camille says desperately pleading with Pr. Ivy. "Well that's a part of it, but it's more than that. You've even begun neglecting your own Pokémon you're so obsessed, and this festival will allow you and your Pokémon to bond a little better and grow closer." Camille looks around at her Pokémon noticing the looks on their faces and realizes Pr. Ivy's right. "So you all wana go to huh, well I have been neglecting my duties as a trainer. So let's go to the festival, and besides who knows I might run into some odd Pokémon down there too." Camille grabs the bags and her pokeballs and along with her Pokémon start leaving waving at the group staying behind. "Goodbye Camille, I hope you win," the three triplets yell while waving. Pr. Ivy waves as well looking at her as she heads to town thinking "Camille does have a natural affinity to research, but she can't stay in a book forever." As her and the girls head back inside Pr. Ivy notices an object on the ground "What's this?" Pr. Ivy wonders "Oh, that must be Camille's town map we couldn't fit it in the bag, but she should be fine." Says one of the triplets. "I wonder, I hope that girl doesn't get lost." Meanwhile Camille and her Pokémon are wandering in the forest "Were lost aren't we, were is the map it's not here, we need help, anyone help were lost." Camille yells at the top of her lungs but no one's around to hear her.

**Ch. 0.5 Zachary**

**Ch. 0.5 Zachary**

In an unknown location in the Kanto region an odd building sits alone surrounded by mountains. Inside the building a man in a trench coat is walking down the hall way into a boardroom with an odd man in sunglasses and a dark suit sitting alone waiting for someone. "Agent Looker, report" the man says in his stern voice. "Sir, I've returned from my recent investigation of the Almia region and the Dim Sun." Looker starts looking through his files and finds a paper with mysterious objects. "What are these?" the man says looking at the files "Their called Gigaremo units, they drive Pokémon crazy so they can produce a ton of energy." "And what does this have to do with the current investigation?" The man says looking confused. Suddenly a mysterious voice comes from the hallway "The various parts discovered in the warehouse are Gigaremo components." The voice belongs to a boy with blonde in a blue jacket and jeans walking along with a Dewott following behind. "There are also notes left from Team Galactic and even some notes from both Team Aqua and Team Magma discovered in the warehouse as well." Looker coughs loudly gaining back the attention, "As I was attempting to say, the kid is correct, the Gigaremo units cannot function without a strong power source and we've retreated all the various Dark Shards that powered them." They all look confused looking like their trying to solve a riddle, when suddenly a woman with blue hair and a police uniform barges in "Sorry to interrupt sir but threes an urgent report." She hands him a group of files and then he stands in up and hands the files to the others. "A ruby and Sapphire were stolen from Knot Island's Pokémon center." Looker says with a confused look "Why is this important to our investigation." The kid looks angry clutching the papers and says "Look at the symbol on the report." Looker looks on the last page and there's a giant red R painted on the side of the building. "That symbol, Team Rocket, but why would they steal the ruby and sapphire?" The kid begins to think and comes to a realization "A power source, couldn't the ruby and sapphire be used to power a large Gigaremo unit." They all start realizing the possibility and soon they start to accept this possibility. "Agent Zachary, you'll head to the Sevi Islands and look for further evidence, while Looker you'll head to remaining ware houses and search for more evidence." Both guys start heading out of the room and begin formulating plans. "Zachary, while you're in the Sevi Islands you'll need a cover." Looker reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flier. "The Sevi Islands are having a festival soon you should use that as your cover and root out any information you can." Zachary looks at the flier and begins to think "If they have such a big festival then Team Rocket could use this as a cover to enact their plans." He crushed the flier in his and looks towards the sky, before a Togekiss flies over head and lands in front of him. "Let's go Tic, to Vermillion City." Zachary gets onto the Togekiss and they fly off towards the sky "I have to stop them, I have to prevent team rocket from resurfacing." With a determined look on his face he heads into the sky. Meanwhile the same man from before sits in the room looking out the window thinking to himself "Zachary, I know this is personal, but I hope you don't lose your head and keep calm, remember you're an agent of the International Police."

**Next: Ch.1 The Festival begins**

**Ch. 1 The Festival Begins**

A cruise ship travels through the water surrounded by various Pokémon in the water and in the air. On the deck there's a large group of trainers alongside their Pokémon roaming around and playing around. Suddenly a trainer alongside his Pokémon run towards a table covered with various foods. The group arrives at the table and start immediately devouring various plates of foods. Suddenly he starts putting the food into a bag and behind suddenly a girl in sunglasses stands behind him alongside an Audino "Hey you" the boy turns around and lifts the bag over his shoulder "Stop acting so crazy, your freaking everyone out" she starts berating the boy for his actions, before a large roar is heard from the side of the ship. "Karp!" the boy runs towards the roar and then dumps the bag full of food off the side of the ship. "What are you doing?" the girl asked confused about his actions. "I lost my food on the way here me and my Pokémon haven't eaten in a few days." Looking down there's a large Gyarados swimming alongside the ship chewing the food that was poured into its mouth. "We were a little too excited by the buffet and went a little too crazy" the boy says while looking at the Gyarados who now has a content look on its face. "So that's why you were acting so crazy, wow Karp grew looks huge" The boy looked at the girl with a confused look and begins starting to realize who she is. "Erika?" the boy looks surprised at the girl who takes off her sunglasses "Yup, it's been a while hasn't it Curt, how've you been?" The two start talking with each other, meanwhile an odd trainer walks around the ship being followed by a Munchlax whose eating on cookies it's pulling out of its fur. "Were so lost" The trainer falls down and tries to think "Okay, we passed the battle field, and we turned left at the food court, so we should be near the groomer's by now, but where is it?" He and the Munchlax start looking in all directions, and suddenly Munchlax catches a wonderful scent and runs off. "Munch, where are you going?" after turning a corner the trainer crashes into a girl in a lab coat, suddenly a Toxicroak starts to attack him. "Gunk stop!" the Toxicroak stops and jumps back to its trainer lifting her up, the boy starts to get up and then begins to apologize, before "It's okay before, it's my fault as well I was too busy looking for the groomer that I wasn't looking, are you okay?" "You were looking for the groomer to?" the boy says looking confused. "Yeah, I'm hoping to see some of the Pokémon there and hopefully I'll find an oddly colored Pokémon" the girl says while looking excited. The boy starts to get happy and begins to rush towards the girl grabbing her hands "You get it!" the girl starts getting wireded out by the boy "Some on else get's it. The people I asked for directions all gave me confused looks when I asked them for the groomer's, but now someone else gets it." The boy looks excited before the Toxicroak starts to attack him again; suddenly a Gallade jumps out of its pokeball and blocks the attack before it and the Toxicroak begin to eye each other wanting to fight. "Stop Gunk, its okay he just got a little excited for a while stop attacking." The girl yells at the Toxicroak who starts to calm down. "Rallen, hear my voice" the boy pulls out a small pouch from his bag before putting it into the Gallade's face "Smell the incense and calm down, don't get to excited." The Gallade calms down and slups down looking at its trainer and the aggressive look on its face fades away replaced by an extremely innocent look. The girl looks at the pair and notices its face and starts thinking "That Gallade, it looked like a mad Tauros a second ago now it looks so innocent like it wouldn't hurt a fly." The boy yet again approaches the girl and then says "I'm sorry for Rallen, sometimes he's a little uncontrollable, well I gotta go now I need to find my Munchlax." "Wait a second; if you're looking for the groomer's to, so let's find it together, I'm Camille." The girl says before the boy can run off while thinking to herself "This boy and his Gallade is interesting, professor I've already found such an interesting subject." The boy looks confused but starts to get happy and says "Okay, I'm Avery" in a loud excited voice while thinking to himself "Mr. Fuji, I'm already making friends, I'm happy I came already." Suddenly a Munchlax start to approach the two with a handful of cookies. "Huh? Munch where'd you run off to?" Avery asks the Munchlax. The Munchlax starts to lift up its trainer and begins to run around the next corner, being followed by Camille and both the Gallade and Toxicroak. They all stop in front a room, inside of the room theirs a person taking care of a group of Pokémon. "Thanks Munch you found the groomers." The person comes out "Oh, your back Munchlax, did you find your trainer?" The person asks Munchlax. Avery starts to get nervous and begins stammering; suddenly Camille comes up and says "This person's that Munchlax's trainer, and we were both wondering if you'll show us some of your breeding techniques." The group starts talking as on the next floor a boy with binoculars looks down at them. "So that got resolved, No suspicious people in this area." The boy walks off alongside his Dewott before turning around a corner and pulling out a pokegear and dialing a number. "Hello, Zachary reporting in no suspects appear to be on the cruise at the moment, but I'll keep monitoring the movement in the area, Zachary out." Zachary says putting the pokegear away. As he and his Dewott walk off he begins to think "I was hoping to wrap this case up quickly but it looks like this is going to be a longer mission." As the pair walk off an announcement is heard over the ships speakers. "Hello all trainers, this is your captain speaking, we've arrived on Knot Island, we'll soon begin the process of registration. For all of you taking part in the competition tomorrow please head to the towns Pokémon center and then talk to the Nurse Joys there to register. I hope you all have an enjoyable time at the festival." A large group of trainers exit the ship and begin heading to the Pokémon center, meanwhile hidden in the shadows a group of people look on. "This group looks promising, there appears to be a lot of strong Pokémon in the group." One of the figures says looking at the group of trainers. "It doesn't matter if their Pokémon are strong or weak as long as things go according to plan we'll have achieved power dwarfing all of them." The largest figure in the group says. "Our spy is already amongst them, soon we'll find its location as well, and hopefully she'll root at the International Police's rat." Another figure says while fanning herself. Suddenly a man with slick black hair in a suit with a large unzipped black trench coat and a giant red R on the t-shirt underneath. "Now let's begin the festival that'll mark the revival of Team Rocket."

**Next Time: Ch. 2 The First Challenge**

**Ch.2 The First Challenge**

In front of One Island's Pokémon center a large crowd of trainers alongside their Pokémon wait outside for the first event to begin. Curt alongside Erika waits inside the Pokémon center. "Hey Erika, shouldn't we be outside with the others." Curt says lying on the table tired of waiting around "You shouldn't worry it won't start so suddenly they'll says something before it." Erika says with a confident look on her face. Outside amongst the trainers Avery looks amongst the crowds alongside his Pokémon. "Maybe I should back out, I mean I gonna lose no matter what right, Oh what am I gonna do." Suddenly his Marowak puts its hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Skull, your right I gotta do this I, have to try to win." On the other side of the crowd Camille looks at the crowd looking at the Pokémon in the crowd. "All these Pokémon, there's a good chance I'll find an oddly colored Pokémon in the group." She begins to get an odd smile on her face as she begins to picture the Pokémon is question. "Maybe I'll find a legendary as well, oh, maybe a Mew." Suddenly a Froslass comes from behind her and begins to make the area colder. "Fiona, I told you to stop doing that already!" Inside the Pokémon center Zachary peeks out the crowd looking for anyone suspicious. "No one acting odd yet" "No one except you" suddenly an odd purple haired girl in a dark outfit alongside a Scizor appear behind him. "You're the only one acting suspicious around here, peeking at everyone like a thief picking his target." Feeling insulted Zachary yells out "I'm no pathetic thief." "Calm down I'm not accusing you or anything." The girl walks away "We'll see ya later ." Suddenly a large noise is heard above the crowd then from the sky comes a hot air balloon descends being powered by a Vulpix; Inside there are two men alongside a woman with long brown hair. "Hello there everyone and welcome to the Sevi Islands, and especially the triple 7 festival." The crowd begins to yell in celebration. "Now I guess your all excited now before we begin let's introduce ourselves. I'm Bill the one who invented the Pokémon storage system." The second man begins to step forward shaking and begins to speak. "I-I-I-I'm C-C-C-Celio I maintain the Pokémon storage system for the Sevi Islands." And finally the woman steps forward "Hello I'm Daisy Oak, a Pokémon breeder, and along with these two gentlemen I'll be your announcer for this festival." The crowds begin to cheer as Bill picks up the mike "Now let's explain the rules of the festival. There will be seven events, each one taking place on each of the seven islands, over the course of this week ending on Sunday evening. Today is the first day and also the first event which will be a race." The crowd begins to get excited ready for the event to begin. "The rules of this event are as follows. Currently there are fifty contestants, each one of you will get points depending on your performance during the events, after each event you'll need a changing minimum amount of points to continue onwards. The one with the most points at the end of the festival will be the winner." Suddenly a Magnezone alongside a group of Magnemite and Magneton appear from the sky behind the hot air balloon, with the Magnezone and Magneton carrying a large monitor and the Magnemite carrying cameras which begin to display on the monitor. "These Magnemite will catch all the action, and this monitor will display it alongside your scores. Now about today's event You'll all be racing to the top of . The first to reach the top will get a hefty Fifty points; the next Thirty contestants will get Twenty-Five points; with the next Nineteen contestants getting Fifteen points; The next Five will get Five points and the remaining Five will get zero points and get disqualified, because today's minimum score is Five points." Celio steps up "T-T-T-The Starting point in the base of Kindling road." With Daisy coming from behind him "The race begins in five minutes everyone get ready." The crowd dissipates with the various trainers headed towards the beach. Zachary still inside the Pokémon center begins to notice something odd. "The ruby and Sapphire were used to power the Pokémon Storage System for the Islands, why didn't they mention to the trainers that they wouldn't be able to switch out their Pokémon during the event." He begins to head towards the PC. "What, The system is operational, what's going on." He begins to head towards the beach and from upstairs the purple haired girl from earlier looks down "So, what you peeking at now?" Five minutes later outside on the beach the group assembles along the bank as everyone is anxious about the event. "Now then let's begin" Bill yells towards the crowd, He, Celio and Daisy begin to countdown in unison "Five-Four-Three-Two-One BEGIN!" A large crowd of trainers immediately rush off as soon as the countdown ends.

**Ch.3 The Race**

**Ch. 3 The Race**

A large group of trainers run towards the beach alongside their Pokémon until they reach the water and then they jump on top of their water Pokémon to cross the water. Bill and the others look on the down on the trainers trying to get across the sea "The trainers have hit the first obstacle, the water is filled with various water Pokémon that'll attack the trainers." Suddenly a large Tentacruel comes out of the water and grabs a few trainers, followed by a group of Tentacool that suddenly start attacking the other trainers. "Hey Bill don't the Pokémon seem more vicious toady?" Daisy says curiously, "M-M-M-Maybe something's agitating them." Celio says looking at Bill confused, "Well hopefully the trainers can take care of it." Bull says casually. "Okay Karp we're gonna bust our way through, use Dragon Tail." Suddenly a Large Gyarados charges through the crowds of Pokémon with its trainer riding on its back, forcing the Pokémon out of the way. "Okay head towards the water way and hit that beach further back." Curt says as they charge through the crowds. "That's Curt for you, now Clair Thunderbolt." Dragonair blast a thunderbolt out of its horn and blast the large group of Pokémon. "Okay Clair follow that Gyarados and blast anything in the way." Suddenly a barrage of boats rush towards across the water. "Looks like the trainers without water Pokémon have got the boats started and are playing catch up." Bill says looking down on from the balloon. The boats hit the beach and suddenly the trainers rush onto the beach. "Okay Zucu we've gotta get to the other beach and find another boat." The pair start running off and a noise is heard from behind them, suddenly a Persian jumps from the grass and begins to attack the pair. "Kec Thunderbolt." A large thunderbolt hits the Persian and it begins to run off. "You okay." A girl with short brown hair appears standing over the pair on the hill looking down on them standing alongside a Kecleon. "Who are you?" Avery says looking on the pair. She jumps down and walks up to the pair, "I'm Kara. and you are?" She says getting close to Avery "I-I-I'm Avery" "Okay Avery, how bout we work together on this." She says as she starts walking off with Avery following behind. "Why do you wanna work together?" Avery says confused. "We'll lots of other's are gonna work together till the end too, and besides I like your face." The pair begin to walk off headed towards the mountain. Meanwhile on the mountain. "The Pokémon in this area are very vicious in this area, there's probably a Gigaremo unit in this area." Zachary says looking at the trainers down bellow. "Hello there ." The purple haired girl suddenly appears behind him. "You again. You've been following me since this challenge started." Zachary says yelling out the girl. "We'll ; you're very suspicious like I said earlier." Zachary rushes off trying to leave the girl behind. "Come back " The girl says rushing behind him. The air balloon starts to hover above the mountain with the group looking down. "Now the trainers have hit the mountain who'll get to the top." "Curt you better hurry up or you'll lose again." Erika says teasing Curt from a high point on the mountain, while behind her a group of Magmar start to gang up behind her, before an Absol appears and attacks them. "Anabell, be careful." The group start fighting each other and violently striking each other. "What the, they're not really focusing on Anabell, why are they so angry?" "Ark, Foul Play" suddenly a Zoroark drops down on the Magmar and knocking them out. "I think this is hurting the Magmar, Ark's attacks can't break it try Anabell's." Curt says having found a strange device embedded in some rock. "Okay Anabell use Night Slash." The machine breaks and the Pokémon in the area start to calm down. "Okay now let's head to the top and win this thing." All the trainers start rushing towards the top of the mountain and suddenly they all hear the voice off the speakers "And #25 has won it, the winner is Camille." All the trainers eventually reach the top of the mountain and the fist challenge ends. Several hours later back at the Pokémon center all the trainers are trying to prepare for the next challenge. "Wow Camille, how'd you win?" Avery asks curiously. "We'll I took the boat and found this passage on the inside of the mountain that was dug all the way to the top, it was really easy with no Pokémon inside of it." Across the hall Erika and Curt are talking to one another "So you didn't lose yet so said." Erika said teasing Curt "I was one place behind you not my fault I Fifteen points." Later that night, "Okay, let's go guys." Curt alongside his Pokémon start leaving the Pokémon center and head towards the port. "Okay time to investigate that area." Zachary says while heading towards the beach. "Where are you going ?"

**Ch. 4 The First Night**

**Ch. 4 The First Night**

Curt alongside his Pokémon stand in front of the port looking out onto the banks of another shore beyond the port. "Okay everyone were gonna head to that area and look for treasure." Meanwhile in the waters of Kindle Road Zachary is investigating the waters "I knew it there's a black Gigaremo unit down here that's what was making the Pokémon crazy today, Dew Razor Shell." Back on the shore he looks at the remains of the device looking for any clues. "Nothing yet again no clues about any of this except this mark." In the grass behind them a large Rapidash falls behind them. "What the?" Zachary starts to look over the odd Pokémon and notices an odd bruise on its side, suddenly from behind them a large torrent of water comes from behind them. "Shade Psychic" The water stops in mid air before falling down on the ground. "Thanks Shade." A Gengar appears out of Zachary's shadow before starting to float around laughing "Whoever tried to attack me, also injured this Rapidash to distract me, their probably already gone by now. This was too weak to be an attack, meaning this was a warning." Meanwhile Curt alongside his Pokémon are scouring the beach across from the port looking for items. "So the rumors about this area were right, this area is full of items that seem to be unlimited." The group soon finds an odd item amongst the items. "What's this?" Curt looks at an odd stone with various marking covering it's sides. Looking up he notices an object falling from the sky directly above him and he quickly runs from under it. "What is that?" The object starts to move and it turns out to be a Machamp "What the, this Machamp fell from the sky? It doesn't look like a wild Pokémon meaning it must have a trainer." The Machamp begins attacking the group before another Pokémon starts to descend from the sky attacking the group at incredibly speeds. "Another one, Spark Thunderbolt" The Raichu unleashes a large amount of electricity striking both Pokémon. The flying Pokémon stops from the pain and lands on the ground. "A Skarmory alongside a Machamp, okay Spark Thunderpunch, Tomb Psychic." Raichu runs up to the Skarmory and tries to punch it before it flies off, while Spiritomb begins gather energy and blast Machamp before it punches Spiritomb. "Tomb, I told you to use psychic." The Pokémon begins to attack the group before their both frozen in the air. "I knew you'd need my help." Behind the group Erika alongside her Gothorita appear "You can't go a few hours without getting in some kind of trouble." Suddenly a something comes off of Skarmory's back and attacks Gothorita and then runs to Curt and steals the stone from his pocket, with the Pokémon unfrozen the Skarmory grabs the Machamp and flies off. "What was that?" Curt says while looking towards the sky. "Are you okay Gwen?" Gothorita gets up and responds to it trainer. "So what was that about?" The next morning all the trainers are gathered alongside the docks waiting for the ship. Bill and the others stand above to pier and make an announcement to the trainers. "Trainers, I hope you all have had a nice night. Soon the boats will arrive and take us to Boon Island there we'll begin the second challenge." As the announcement continues amongst the crowd Avery and Kara begin to talk "So the two of us will work together till the sixth challenge." Kara says trying to convince Avery. "Okay we'll work together, though I think you'll do better on your own." Avery says nervously.

**Ch. 5 The Second Challenge**

**Ch. 5 The Second Challenge**

Two large ships filled with various trainers and Pokémon approaching an island with a large hill with a flowing waterfall. On the ship over the loud speakers a loud voice is heard "Hello trainers we'll be approaching Boon Island within the hour please prepare yourselves for the next challenge." Over thirty minutes later a large group of trainers stand onto of the hill outside a large manor on top of the hill. Over the manor Bill, Celio, and Daisy are flying in their hot air balloon alongside an old woman standing behind the trio. Bill comes grabs the microphone and begins to say "Hello trainers, as you know forty-five of you remain from the original fifty. Now we'll begin the second challenge and to explain the rules of this challenge we have Move Tutor Kimberly with us." The old woman pushes Bill out of the way and pulls the microphone from his hand before yelling "Hello youngsters, I'm Kimberly the Move Tutor and the holder of the ultimate techniques for the Kanto region." She stands proudly in front of the crowds while behind her Bill gets back up and gets another microphone from Daisy and begins to readdress the crowds "Okay Kimberly, now the manor that you're in front of today is Kimberly's manor wherein she teaches the ultimate techniques to trainers that catch her interest. And this is the location of the next challenge, now if you could explain Kimberly." Kimberly stops her posturing and yet again addresses the crowd "Okay trainers, I'll explain the challenge. Inside my manor there are thirty-five scrolls hidden throughout the manor each out of the scrolls there are thirty with a fire, water, or grass mark and five special scrolls with a thunder mark. The ones who bring the fire, water, or grass scrolls will advance and the ones who bring the thunder scrolls will receive a special prize." Kimberly steps back and let's Bill address the crowds "As Kimberly stated there are only thirty-five scrolls so only thirty-five out of the current forty-five will advance." The crowd of trainers begins to have an uproar over the news before Bill starts talking yet again "The challenge will begin in a few minutes so everyone get ready." Several minutes later the crowd waits outside of a large double door waiting for the challenge to begin. Suddenly a loud cry is heard from the inside of the manor and the doors open wide. Kimberly then grabs the microphone again and yet again addresses the crowd "Oh I forgot to mention there are a variety of Pokémon running through the manor, they're normally used for training so their pretty strong." The trainers enter the manor and immediately split up amongst its vast numerous corridors. Back on in the hot air balloon Bill and the others are getting prepared for the trainers to exit hopefully soon. Kimberly begins to take a nap on the balloon before being woken up by Bill asking her a question "Kimberly how long do you expect this challenge to go on?" Kimberly sits up and looks at the group "Considering the Pokémon I have running around in there this'll a pretty tough challenge for these young trainers especially if that they're running around." Meanwhile in the manor a trainer alongside his Golem enter a room. "Okay Golem let's look around for that scroll." The duo soon look around and open a hidden corridor, a large Pokémon appears behind them attacking the pair. "Those three are known for getting pretty rowdy whenever they get a chance to fight."

**Next time: Ch. 6 The Manor's Challenge**

**Ch. 6 The Manor's Challenge**

The second challenge has begun, the forty-five remaining trainers are now searching the manor of Move Tutor Kimberly; looking for one of thirty-five scrolls with elemental marks on them, with various Pokémon attacking them, but the Pokémon aren't the manor's only challenge. Inside the manor Curt alongside his Raichu are searching through the various rooms. "Spark haven't we been down this hall before?" Looking around they notice a dent in the wall "There, I told you to use brick break here so we wouldn't get lost." "It's no use leaving behind marks you'll still end up getting lost." Zachary says walking from behind Curt alongside his Dewott. "I've been wandering around here for quite some time, but I can't find a path way out." Curt begins to look around and notices one of the doors. "This way" Curt rushes towards the door and the duo finds themselves in a different corridor. "How'd you know that door was the right one all the other doors just lead back to that corridor?" Curt goes back to the door and points at several dots located on the door "It spells yes." Curt says looking happy "It's written in Braille and made incredibly small, all the other doors had no written on them. So I figured this was the right door." Zachary looks confused about the statement but begins to make the realization "So that was the secret to this puzzle." All of a sudden the duo feel the ground shake under them and then a Metagross appears from under them. Meanwhile in another part of the manor Avery and Kara are looking around the area for hidden panels. "Are you sure there are hidden panels?" Avery says looking confused "Of course remember that door had hidden written on it." Kara says groping the walls; Avery falls back into the wall and finds accidently presses a switch on the wall opening a hidden door. Kara runs up and hugs Avery excitedly saying "You did it" before she grabs him and drags him through the door inside they find a scroll on a pedestal with an electric mark on it. Kara grabs the scroll and hands it to Avery "Here you opened the door so your get the scroll." Avery looks surprised but then answers "Then what about you; you still need a scroll to advance." Kara looks back at Avery shoving the scroll into his hands "Well then we just have to find another scroll." As the pair start to leave the room the wall suddenly collapses with a large Dragonite appearing from behind the wall. "We've gotta run" Avery says quietly before yelling "We've gotta run Kara." Avery grabs Kara's hand and the pair run out of the room looking trying to out run the Dragonite. "What's wrong can't we fight it like all the other Pokémon from before?" Kara says confused about Avery's actions "We can't, the look in its eyes are different from those others, its serious and we can't take that one down right now we've gotta run." On another part of the manor Erika is wandering around looking for the exit. "This place is confusing I found the electric scroll but I can't find my way out." As she looks around she finds a girl sitting down using a laptop. "This map is useless; I can't make heads or tails of it." Erika walks up to her and ask "What're you doing?" The girl looks up and then stands up "I found my scroll and tried to find an exit; I even made had my laptop make a map from all the rooms I passed through hoping to use it to get back to the exit." Erika looks at the map and notices some oddities "There isn't a door in that room." "Huh?" The girl checks her map "Your right." Erika looks at the girl and says "Let's work together to get out of here I'm Erika." Reaching out her hand afterwards, the girl looks at her and says "I'm Camille" The pair start looking at the map planning some kind of exit all of a sudden a Tyranitar bashes trough the ceiling before yelling at the pair who soon both yell "RUN!" and start bolting. Back on the outside on the hot air balloon Bill starts to question Kimberly about the wild Pokémon she mentioned. "What kind of Pokémon are those three you mentioned." Kimberly while lying down picking her noise says "They were specially trained by my old pupils of mine and given to me before they went off for training. Their very powerful and can be quite violent. They probably will attack the trainers hoping for some kind of challenge." Bill and the others begin to look at each other then yell at Kimberly "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THEM EARLIER!" A startled Kimberly jumps up while the group yells and catches her breath before saying "Well their not that dangerous they just want a challenge, so no one will get seriously hurt … hopefully." Back inside the manor Curt and Zachary are running from the Metagross running down a large corridor before coming to a fork in the road. "Right" Curt yells before Zachary yells "Left" the two then go down opposite paths Curt going left while Zachary goes right, while the Metagross crashes into the wall. "You were right about going to the left Zach." Curt then looks around "Zach where'd you go?" in another room "So we've been separated, hopefully that Metagross isn't following him." Zachary then walks up to the door "He's alright, yeah he outran the Metagross right." Getting nervous he finds a hole in the wall and pulls out a scroll with an electric mark. "Okay I have my scroll now all I have to do is get out of here, but I guess I'll find him first and make sure he's okay." Back with Curt "Okay this door should be it." Curt opens the door and finds a scroll with a fire mark on it. "Yes now to get out of here" suddenly the Metagross crashes through the wall behind him. "Not again!" Curt starts running with the Metagross right behind him. Zachary comes down a hall and finds Curt running "Curt wait up" Zachary then looks behind him and sees the Metagross and then starts running as well "The Metagross again." The pair run into a large open room "This room looks like it's made for battles." Curt says while looking around "If we can't out run it then we'll just have to fight it." "Right" Zachary says while holding a pokeball. Suddenly Avery and Kara come falling from the city "Did we get away from it." Kara says before the Dragonite comes crashing through the ceiling after them. "So now there are two of them now." Curt says before Camille and Erika come in from another door with Tyranitar following from behind them. "Oh Curt, could you help me with this." The trainers then group together as the Pokémon begin to circle them. "Okay so their three of them how are gonna handle them." Curt says before Zachary says "I think I can handle the Tyranitar, but Metagross and Dragonite would be a bit difficult for me." Erika says "I can handle the Dragonite." "I can help too; I have a strong Ice type." Camille says "And I guess we'll take the Metagross right Avery." Kara says with Avery shaking his head in agreement. Curt then begins to yell "Okay let's do this." Curt and Zachary start to challenge the Tyranitar, while Erika and Camille start to challenge the Dragonite, while Avery and Kara start to challenge the Metagross. Each duo then use their Pokémon to push their opponents into other rooms. "Okay Karp, Aqua Tail." The large Gyarados then slams its tail into the Tyranitar but it oddly has no effect, then a Dewott slides down the Gyarados's back up to Tyranitar and begins to attack "Now Dew, Razor Shell." It takes the Scalchops from its sides and attacks the Tyranitar with them. The Tyranitar then yells pushing the Pokémon back and then calls up stones to circle itself. "Stone edge huh, Karp return, Aibo Brick Break." The Gyarados returns to its pokeball and then an Ambipom comes rushing out of its own jumping over the stones and using its tails to repeatedly hit the Tyranitar repeatedly. "He's pinned hit him with something hard." Curt says yelling at Zachary "Okay Tic, Aura Sphere" A Togekiss comes rushing out of its pokeball and gather a large ball of energy firing it at the Tyranitar. The Pokémon falls on its leg "Did we do it?" Curt says hoping the battle is over, but the Tyranitar gets back up with a large might roar "Doesn't look like it." Zachary says preparing for the battle to continue. Meanwhile in the other room Camille and Erika are battling the Dragonite. "Fiona, Ice Beam" Camille says to an injured Froslass "Clair, Dragon Rush" Erika says to an injured Dragonair. The Froslass blast the Dragonite with Ice while the Dragonair comes from behind and smacks it with its tail. "Still barley any effect." Camille says exhausted and barley standing "We can't stop now." Erika says just as exhausted as Camille. The pair alongside their Pokémon breathe heavily barely able to stand in front of the Dragonite. Meanwhile in the other room Avery and Kara battle the Metagross unable to deal much damage to it. "Char, Flamethrower" Kara yells at her Charmeleon "Leech, Fire Punch" Avery yells at his Eelektross. "We can't do much damage to it thanks to its Iron Defense." Avery says while barely standing. "Looks like we don't have a choice, Star let's escape." Charmeleon goes back inside it's Poke 'ball and a large Starraptor comes out and Kara grabs Avery and jumps on Sarraptor's back. The group speeds through the various rooms and soon notice a Togekiss and a Dragonair beside them carrying the others; behind them the trio of Pokémon are rushing up towards them. Suddenly the group pass through the front door and hear "The final challengers have escaped the manor." Suddenly the Pokémon break through the front door as well and suddenly Kimberly jumps down from the balloon and smacks the trio of Pokémon with her staff. "I know all of you were excited to find opponents but still you rampaged way too much." "Okay everyone the next challenge will begin tomorrow morning on Kin Island the ship is in the harbor well then everyone let's head back." Bill says while the balloon heads towards the docks. "You okay Curt" Zachary says looking down on an exhausted Curt "Yeah" Curt looks at Tyranitar and yells "When I get stronger I'll come back and challenge you again." The Tyranitar looks at him and gives out a battle cry. "You still wanna fight that monster." Zachary says surprised at Curt. "Yeah I love fighting strong opponents, so I wanna fight it again one on one." The pair walk off with the other four waiting for them at the stairs. Kimberly looks at the trio of Pokémon and notices their various burses and injuries. "Huh, they managed to deal some significant damage to you guys huh; those three have a lot of promise then." Kimberly then looks at the group as they descend down the stairs.

**Next Time: Ch.7 The Third Challenge**

**Ch. 7 The Third Challenge**

The boat start's to arrive on Kin Island and a large amount of people alongside their Pokémon begin to exit the boat. Erika and Curt are amongst the crowd talking. "Yesterday was very tiring; all that battling was too much." "But it was fun; I'd like to face another though opponent likes that again." Curt says excitedly while standing around stretching "I can't wait for today's Challenge." Bill and the others begin to address the crowd while standing on the deck of the ship. "Okay trainers today's challenge is going to be a scavenger hunt in the Berry Forest, inside the forest there are twenty-eight golden berries hidden inside the forest." Celio walks up and takes the microphone. "Now whoever finds the golden berries will be allowed to head off to the next round. Now the five of you who found the thunder scrolls last round have received an Item Finder last night, this will help you find the golden berries. Daisy takes the microphone "Now you have until sun down to find a golden berry and return to the ship." The group separates and the crowd dissipates. Erika looks through her bag and pulls out a pair of metal rods "So these are item finders, with this it'll be easy to find those berries." Erika looks out amongst the crowd and sees Curt sitting on the ground looking at his Pokeball. "Okay Aibo I'll be counting on you for this one with your pick-up ability." "So you're not gonna relay on me this time." Erika says after sneaking behind him. The pair leave the port and begin heading towards Bond Bridge, there they find Avery and Kara arguing on the bridge. "What are you two doing?" Erika says towards the two. "This guy's trying to pawn off his Item Finder to me." Kara says angry at Avery. Avery holding up the Item Finder trying to hand it off to Kara "But you're the one who found the scroll before me so it's rightfully yours any way." Kara looks annoyed by Avery and walks off "Okay Avery for this challenge we'll work separately, and you'll keep the Item Finder." Kara walks off in to the forest leaving Avery behind. "Kara, wait up Kara!" Avery runs after her entering the forest. Meanwhile in the forest Zachary looks at the smashed remains of a Gigaremo Unit trying to examine it. "Whoever smashed this knew what they were doing, and took this out almost surgically, meaning that either they placed this accidently or another agent's been sent out." Looking down he notices the slash marks on the machine "These look like Scyther's scythe marks, there are about four trainers still left using a Scyther in the competition, so which one is it?" In the middle of the forest Camille wonders around searching for various items. "This place is really interesting; this is the only place in the entire Kanto region that naturally grows berries. I could spend quite a while researching this place." Suddenly an odd shadow sneaks up behind her "That sound? What is that?" Camille screams as the shadow closer attacking her. Nearby Curt, Erika, and Avery are searching for the golden berries. "This forest is huge finding those berries is gonna be hard." Curt says walking through the forest while Avery and Erika walk behind using their Item Finders. "Come on Avery, cheer up." Erika says looking on a depressed Avery. "I hope Kara's okay, she doesn't have an Item Finder, and she doesn't really pay attention to details so..." As Avery continues to talk Curt suddenly yells "Aibo" suddenly an Ambipom jumps down from the canopy holding several berries. "Great Aibo maybe there's a golden one in here." Curt and Ambipom begin digging through the pile of berries. "So Avery, what were you gonna say about Kara?" Avery looks away trying to use his Item Finder to avoid the question. Curt suddenly gets up from the pile and looks onto Avery walks up to him "I know your worried about your friend, but don't let that distract you from moving on or she'll leave you behind." Curt pulls a golden berry and puts it in Avery's hands before walking up to Erika and placing one in her hands "I found one for you too." Before running off with Ambipom following behind. "Working for yourself before worrying about your friends, you hypocrite." Erika says looking down at the berry in her hands. "You haven't changed in the least." Suddenly the group hears Camille's screams, and begin hushing towards the source of the scream. The croup arrives in a clearing and see Camille standing alongside her Druddigon with a blank stare in their eyes, and then a shadow appears behind her revealing itself to be a Hypno who begins manipulating Camille causing Druddigon to rush towards the group.

**Next Time: Ch. 8 The Manipulator**

**Ch. 8 The Manipulator**

In the Berry Forest on Kin Island, Curt, Avery, and Erika while participating in the berry hunting contest, come across their fellow competitor and friend Camille whose been hypnotized by a wild Hypno. "Camille are you okay?" Erika says edging closer to Camille. Suddenly Druddingon leaps out toward Erika its fangs glowing with heat. "Gon Fire Punch!" Curt says throwing out a pokeball before a Flygon comes out and intercepts Druddigon with its fist aflame. "Thanks Curt; what's wrong with her." Avery looks out towards the Hypno and looks into Camille's eye's noticing the blank expression in them. "She's been hypnotized by that Hypno." Curt and Erika look confused at this statement. "There are various reports about Hypnos using their hypnotic powers to hypnotize people and manipulate them." Avery says looking at the group with a determined look in his eyes. "I have a plan but I need some time, please distract it." "Okay, keep it up Gon Earthquake." Curt says to his Flygon. "Okay let's go Rose, Magical Leaf." Erika says before unleashing her Roserade into the fight. While the pair fight off the Druddigon and Avery stays in the back looking on the battle. "Now Zon, Night Slash." Suddenly a Weavile comes out of hiding amongst the trees attacking Hypno from behind knocking it out, Camille and Druddigon then fall over after being released from its control. "What just happened?" Curt says looking around. Avery then sits down before his Weavile returns to his side. "Well it takes a lot of energy to hypnotize more than one person at a time, so maintaining it for a while takes a large amount of concentration and energy. So knowing that I had Zon get close to it, with its pressure ability it causes it's opponents to use twice as much energy to use its attacks; so after it used to much energy to hypnotize anyone else I had it attack to knock it out." Camille starts to wake up alongside her Druddigon. "What's everyone doing here?" Camille says while she and Druddigon look around confused. On the other side of the forest Kara sits on a stump in a quiet isolated part of the forest. "So you've found the agent." A mysterious voice says from behind Kara. "Yes, he's a boy around my age named Zachary." "Is that all there is to report." The voice says to Kara. "The Unown have started moving a lot more eventually even regular people will start to notice them." Kara says looking up towards the sky where she sees several Unown flying over the forest. "Good work keep tracking them and try to avoid drawing to much attention." All of a sudden a mysterious shadow comes out from behind her flying into the sky. "Kara still looking up at the sky says "Yes sir."

**Next Time: Ch. 9 The Fourth Challenge**

**Ch.9 The Fourth Challenge**

On the deck of the ship Curt, Erika, Avery, and Camille sit around a table discussing the last challenge. "I still can't believe I let a Hypno hypnotize me, I even knew about them before hand and tried to be cautious." "Good job you did there, don't worry I'll save ya if anything else e so insensitive." Erika yells while Curt falls over in pain. "I hope Kara's okay." Avery says laying his head on the table. "Don't worry I'm sure she's okay." Erika says trying to console him. "So she's not with you right now?" Zachary says walking up to the group. "I haven't seen her since the beginning of the last challenge." Avery says his head still lying on the table. "I see; I hoped to ask her a few questions." Zachary says trying to walk off. "Wait, what questions did you want to ask?" Camille says looking intensely at Zachary. "Nothing important just some stuff about a scyther." Zachary says walking off. Camille watches him walking off before whispering "He's hiding something." Suddenly a voice comes over the loud speaker "Hello trainers, we'll be arriving at Floe Island within the hour, so get ready for the next challenge." As the boat approaches the island the balloon sets off from the boat as it gets into the docks. "Hello trainers!" Bill yells from the balloon alongside Celio, Daisy and a random figure. "Today, we've got a special guest, former member of the elite four Lorelei." The figure steps up in front of Bill grabbing the microphone from him revealing a red haired woman in a black dress. "What was I doing again?" the woman says holding the microphone. Celio walks up to her "Um, m-m-m-miss Lorelei, you have to explain the challenge." "Oh, yes." Lorelei says before changing her stance "Listen up, today the twenty-eight remaining competitors will have a scavenger hunt inside the Icefall Cave." Lorelei says in a more authoritative voice "Inside the cave there are fake mini-eggs hidden trough out the cave, each egg is marked with a specific number; that number, that's how many points that egg is worth." She says holding up an egg with a five stamped on the bottom of it. "Out of the twenty-eight of you who remain only half of you will move on." She walks to the back and hands the microphone back to Bill before standing next to Daisy. "Was that right?" Lorelei says in the same tone as before. "Yes, that was perfect." Daisy says confused by the shift in tone. "Okay trainers were gonna head off to the Icefall Cave, the challenge will start in thirty minutes." Bill says while the balloon floats off towards the caves. A few minutes later outside the Poke'mart "I wonder if Kara's been kicked out yet?" Avery says sulking on the ground alongside Curt. "Don't worry, she's a pretty capable trainer I'm sure she's okay." Curt says dismissive of Avery's worry. "Were back." Erika says walking out of the poke 'mart alongside Camille. "We've got bags to carry the eggs in, so we don't drop any." Camille says holding a few see through plastic bags. Curt looks at the bags and says "You got to many there are six bags, and there are only four of us." Confused by their number. "You idiot these are for Kara and Zachary." Erika says punching Curt in the head. "Well I insisted we get them; Avery would've been sad if we forgot about Kara, and well I though Zachary would need one." Camille says holding the bags. "If you ask me it sound like someone's got a crush." Erika says teasing Camille. "No I don't I'm just being considerate to one of our friends; as a scientist I'm immune to such follies." Camille says while adjusting her glasses. "Well it's nice to be thought of" Kara says walking up to the group. "Kara, so did you move on from the last challenge." Avery says rushing up to her. "Don't worry; I'll be fine on my own from here on out." Kara says walking past Avery. "Kara, what do you mean on your own?"Avery says walking up to her again. Kara grabs a bag from Camille "Well, I think I'll work by myself from here on out considering how many contestants have been eliminated. It's been fun Avery see ya later." Kara runs off towards the Icefall Cave. Avery stands in place stunned by her statement. Curt walks up to him and grabs his shoulder. "Don't worry dude it'll be fine." Curt says trying to reassure Avery. As the group gathers at the mouth of the Icefall cave and finds Zachary. "Hey Zachary." Curt yells out. "Huh, you guys again, what is it?" Zachary says confused by their approach. "We've got a bag for you to help out with the challenge." Erika says while holding up a bag to his face. "Thanks, I hope you'll do well in the challenge, I still wanna battle you Curt." Zachary says holding the bag while staring at Curt. Zachary walks off to the middle of the crowd saying "See ya later guys." Meanwhile the balloon falls from the mountain whit a giant countdown clock strapped to the bottom of it while a large mass of Magnemite fly into the cave. Bill holding a button and the microphone begins addressing the crowd. "Let's start the fourth challenge."

**Next Time: Ch. 10 The Icefall Cavern**

**Ch. 10 Icefall Cavern**

Inside a cavern filled with ice surrounding everything in sight, a large group of trainers roam about searching for eggs hidden about the cavern. Suddenly an Ambipom jumps down from a ledge clutching a few eggs in its tail. "Thanks Aibo, you're a huge help." Curt says to his Ambipom as he takes the eggs from its tail. "So you're using Aibo to search for eggs." Camille says walking up to Curt as he places the eggs in the plastic see through bag. "So how many points do you have right now?" Curt says trying to change the subject. "Well I've accumulated about forty points" suddenly a Froslass appears from behind her holding onto a few eggs; and then it blows a cold breath onto her neck. Camille shudders from the sudden blast of cold air onto her neck, before turning around and grabbing the eggs from the Froslass and placing them in the bag "Now I have about forty five." Camille says trying to regain her serious composure. Across the cavern on the bottom floor, Zachary continues searching around for eggs while keeping his eye out for some clues. Suddenly a girl walks up behind him with a large smile on her face with her before she can lay a finger on him a Gengar comes out of his shadow and grabs her from behind. Zachary turns around and walks up to her and says "What are you doing?" in a threatening voice in her face. "Wow, you're being awfully scary Mr. Peaky; you seem so very scary." The girl says dropping her smile and opening her eyes. Suddenly a Scyther comes up from behind Zachary and places its scythe along his neck, drawing a little bit of blood from his neck. "So looks like we got ourselves a draw, don't we Mr. Peaky." Their Pokémon fall back to their trainer's side, both trainers sit down and stare at each other; with the girl's smile returning to her face. "So are you just gonna sit there, wanting to shake your fist there Mr. Peaky?" The girl says looking at Zachary who's restraining himself from trying to attack her. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Zachary says trying to sound threaten to her. "Nothing just wanting to have a little fun, but it seems my fun will end here today." The girl gets up and walks away while her Scyther walks backwards watching Zachary. Suddenly a loud noise is heard throughout the cavern. "That's the end of the time trainers now come on so we can tally the score." A large mass of trainers emerge from the cavern and walk up to the Pokémon center that the balloon is hovering around. Bill and the others sit around as Lorelei comes to the front "So what was I supposed to do again?" Lorelei says into the microphone to the amazement of the crowd. Celio walks up to her and whispers in her again. "Oh right." Lorelei says after Celio's little chat, before changing stances again and begins yelling into the microphone again. "Listen up people you'll line up into three lines to have your eggs counted by Nurse Joy, or either member of the daycare couple." She says with her leg up on the ledge of the basket. An hour later after the eggs have been counted the group in the balloon begins to address the crowd. Bill grabs the microphone "Okay we've tallied up the score and we'll be displaying the fourteen trainers who'll move onto the next round on the Pokémon Center's monitor. In the next hour the ship will get ready to move onto Chrono Island so trainers let's get ready to go." Bill proclaims as the balloon heads towards the docks. Avery watches the screen intensely as Kara's name flashes across the monitor. "She made it past, but I wonder why she looked so sad when she told me she was working on her own?"

**Next Time: Ch. 11 The Night Before**

**Ch. 11 The Night Before**

Late in the night as the ship approaches Chrono Island Camille stands on the ship's deck alone with her Pokémon. "Okay everyone It's been a while since we left Pr. Ivy's, even though we haven't learned much it's still been fun and I made a few friends." All of Camille's Pokémon begin to get excited by their trainer's brighter mood before Porygon-Z floats to around it's trainer before she pats it's on the head. "There, there Dell don't worry I'll still love you little guy." Camille looks up into the sky "I wished I could've seen rarer Pokémon or two are maybe one that's a different color." As she says this unbeknownst to her a few Unown fly over and over hear her desires. Suddenly Porygon-Z starts changing colors under Camille's hand. "What Dell are you okay?" suddenly the rest of her Pokémon start changing colors as well. "What's going on are you all okay? Oh what do I do there's no evidence of the phenomena, oh what do I do?" Camille says as she runs across the deck her Pokémon following in turn. Suddenly Toxicroak jumps into the air and uses Faint Attack on an unseen object; Krookorok also jumps in the air attacks an unseen object with crunch. Two objects fall from the sky from the Pokémon's attacks. "Huh, what are these? Are they" Camille says as she investigates the objects. Suddenly the objects jump up into the sky and disappear. "Those were Unown, the symbol Pokémon." Zachary says as he walks onto the deck. "I know that I was just going to say that myself." Camille says startled by Zachary's sudden appearance. "Sorry I just hate waiting for people to come to conclusions." The pair sits around on the deck for a few minutes staring at the sky. "I don't see any more, normally there'd be a bunch of Unown, on top of that it takes quite a few to warp reality." Camille says looking out for more Unown. "Normally that'd be true but the Unown from the ruins on Quest Island are stronger than regular Unown; but normally they don't leave their ruins especially this far out." Zachary says looking at the sky as well. "Zachary, How do you know this? I know this because I'm a junior scientist, but why do you?" Camille says confused by Zachary's statements. "Well I'm just an ordinary trainer with a very curious mind; well I'll see ya on the Island in the morning." Zachary says as he walks off "Nothing is that simple, he has to be hiding something." Camille says watching Zachary walk off. Meanwhile on the floor above them; "Well, well Mr. Peaky that's not very nice lying to your friends like that." Suddenly her Poke' gear goes off "Oh my looks like it's the boss, oh well time to go to bed." Inside the ship Bill and company are meeting about their current situation. "So we're no closer to knowing who stole the ruby and sapphire." Bill states as he talks to the group. "How long will the alternate power source work, it'll be chaos as soon as this knowledge becomes public." Daisy says petting a sleeping Vulpix. "W-w-w-well we'll deal with that road when it comes to it; if we could combine the two gems with the emerald then we wouldn't have to worry about this." Celio says thinking hard. "Well it would be easy if we could find it, so if you have any clues then speak up." Bill says looking intensely at Celio. "I-I-I'm just gonna go to bed." Celio says looking downwards as he exits the room. As Celio starts walking in the hallway a person hidden in the shadows comes up from behind him and grabs him. "So then now your gonna help us find that oh so illusive emerald Mr. Celio; and don't worry about your announcer role we've got that covered right Celio." A person comes out of the shadows looking exactly like Celio, before grabbing his key card from his pocket. "Don't worry we'll take good care of your friends." The fake Celio says as the shadowy figure drags Celio off towards the back end of the hallway.

**Next Time: Ch. 12 The Fifth Challenge**

**Ch. 12 The Fifth Challenge**

In Chrono Island's Water Labyrinth a ferry sails along carrying the trainers to their next challenge. "How long are we gonna be on this ferry, it's been forever." Curt says leaning on the side of the ferry. "Oh shut up or I'll push you off it's only been an hour." Erika says annoyed by Curt's behavior. "I mean, we got off the boat, and then they cram us into this ferry; I wanna do the challenge now." Curt says yelling about the long wait. "Well at least you're still as lively as ever." Avery says polishing his Poke'balls, he then looks to the back of the ferry and notices Kara staring out at the sea, before putting his head back down and continues polishing his Poke'balls. "Go and talk to her, you know you want to." Erika says looking at a distort Avery. "I can't, she doesn't wanna talk to me any more so I just can't." Avery says looking down on his Poke'balls. "Listen up everyone were approaching Resort Gorgeous so get your selves ready." A voice says over the ships load speaker. The ferry approaches a small island with a large mansion on it and three figures suddenly appear on the roof. "Hello trainers, there are only fourteen trainers remaining and in this challenge only seven trainers will move onto the next round as we approach the end of the triple seven festival." Bill says as he tries desperately to not fall off the roof. Celio suddenly comes from behind him and grabs the microphone. "Okay people listen up today we've come to the Resort Gorgeous, at the behest of today's guest." Suddenly the mansions front doors fly open and a large blinding light with silhouettes of a young woman in a large hat alongside two large cats like figures. "That'll be more than enough." The young woman says before a pair of Magnemite fly off back to around Bill and the others. "Now then I am Lady Selphy owner of the Resort Gorgeous and I have brought you here to entertain me." The young woman says in an arrogant tone as her two Persians circle around her. "Now my lady you shouldn't be so rude to our guest their here for the competition not just to entertain you my lady." An old man says as he walks through the doors towards the young woman. "Oh well Sebastian, as long as I'm entertained I don't mind." The young woman says towards the old man. Up on the roof Celio coughs loudly to try and gain the crowd's attention. "Now listen, you'll all be competing in a Pokémon Contest Appeal Round under the Double Performance rule, the seven of you who score the highest will move onto the next round." Celio says yelling at the group of trainers. Bill managing to gain his footing and grabs the microphone from Celio "Listen there will be three judges Miss Selphy, Daisy, and myself; Miss Selphy's butler Sebastian, will be the announcer and we'll start within the hour." Bill says just before he almost falls off the roof. "Maybe doing this on the roof was a bad idea?" Daisy says as her and Celio try to bring him back up. As the group dissipates Curt and Erika stand around "Well looks like you'll have a good advantage in this contest huh Erika." Curt says to Erika who's looking off in the distance. "Yeah I guess I do." Erika says as she walking off to the shore. "I guess I gotta do another contest huh." Erika says staring off at the sea.

**Next Time: Ch.13 The Appeal Round**

**Ch. 13 The Appeal Round**

On Chrono Island on the isle of Resort Gorgeous a medium sized stage is set up alongside a few small booths to serve as judge's stalls and a set of stands for a crowd. On the other side of this make shift stage Sebastian addresses the crowd of trainers "Listen up were setting up the stage and stands now, islanders from Chrono Island will come along to view this event so be prepared to perform in front of a crowd." Sebastian grabs a box from behind his back "Also you'll be take a number from this box and after which you'll wait until you number is displayed on the monitor before coming out." A few minutes later the group dissipates as they scramble to try and come up with routines in the back near the coast line Erika continues to stare at the sea. "What are you doing, don't you need a routine to?" Camille says walking up to Erika. "I know you a contest idol and this stuff comes easy to you, but you shouldn't get overconfident just because this is a small time gig." Camille says as she stands behind a trembling Erika. Camille notices Erika's trembling and tries to grab her shoulder "What's wrong?" Erika turns around and slaps her approaching hand "I don't wanna do this anymore." Erika says looking towards the ground. Camille looks surprised by her reaction and her staggering nature and says "What's wrong you're a contest idol so this is your element, right?" Erika lifts up her head and sits down turns to the sea "When I was a kid I was amazed by Pokémon Coordinators, so I turned away from my family role as nurses and struck out on my own to become a Coordinator. I was extremely successful and was able to enter the Grand Festival my first time out never losing a single contest; but I was almost immediately blown away in the appeal round, my next time I managed to get to the battle round but yet again I was destroyed by my opponent. It finally took five times and I finally managed to get third place, but the person who won it wasn't just her first time in the Grand Festival it was her first year as a Coordinator." Camille tries to say something but Erika cuts her off "I'm going to drop out here and leave, maybe I'll quit being a Coordinator too." "If you quit I'll just hunt you down." Curt says walking up behind the pair eavesdropping on their conversation "I'll hunt you down and won't stop hunting until you stop talking like that." Erika gets up and tries to yell at Curt only for Curt to cut her off "Stay in this competition and by the end of it if you still wanna quit then I might give you a break; but I won't accept you just quitting." Curt says before walking off. "You idiot when you act like that I just can't refuse you." Erika says embarrassed by Curt's little talk to her. "So for someone who talks a lot about love you have your own issues yourself." Camille says laughing at Erika a little bit. The pair starts to yell at each other and suddenly a loud boom comes from the stage. On the stage the Appeal Round has already begun and on stage a trainer alongside his Exploud and Beedrill stand waiting to be judged. Bill starts talking "Well I thought you did really well" Daisy suddenly begins yelling "Your synchronization with your Pokémon was completely off your Exploud was the main focus but your Beedrill was almost an afterthought." "I do agree on top of that there was no beauty in that performance what so ever; it was completely boring." Selphy says cutting into Daisy's response. "Let's give the score please." Bill says trying to move the process along "I give a five." "A three that was a terrible performance" Selphy says with a smug look. "One he missed the point of an Appeal Round." Daisy says angered by the performance. "Daisy, go a little easy these aren't Coordinators." Bill whisper's to Daisy. "I'm not going to sugar coat it I'm going to go easy with this as a former Grand Coordinator I'm going to be exceptionally harsh." Daisy says angered with Bill's statement "You could stand to be a bit harsher or you'll only let losers through." Daisy says yelling at Bill. "So a combined total of nine, that's okay for early on. Okay now number eight please take the stage." Kara comes from back stage and holds up two Poke'balls, she throws them up into the air and a Charmeleon and Politoad pop out of them landing on the stage back to back. "Now begin." Kara says as both Pokémon jump backwards as both of them blast fire and water respectively from their mouths, with Kara walking into the middle of the where the blast collide. "This girl she's intentionally putting herself in danger, that's quite a dangerous strategy it requires the ultimate trust between trainer and Pokémon." Daisy thinks to herself during the performance. As Kara get's to the center both blast stop as the Pokémon charge in and start attempting to trade blows with Kara in the middle. Suddenly Kara jumps into the air with both Pokémon lifting her up during the jump Politoad jumps up under her and Charmeleon grabs its legs with Politoad blasting water from its mouth which balances a falling Kara who stands on the spout. "That was amazing giving no commands to her Pokémon and putting herself in a dangerous situation a ten." Bill says overly excited about the performance. "That was slightly better than that terrible performance I say seven." Selphy says "That was dangerous but the trust between you and your Pokémon was on full display a five." Daisy says in a restrained voice. "Okay so a combined total of twenty-two pretty nice for so early on. Now will number six please come to the stage?" Sebastian says coming while Kara walks of the stage. Camille walks onto the stage and stands nervously in front of the crowd, after a few minutes Sebastian comes up and whispers in her ear. "Miss Camille you have to send out you Pokémon." "Oh right." Camille says startled by Sebastian "Okay Fiona, Gena." A Gardevior and Froslass appear from the Poke'balls as Froslass begins floating over Gardevior. "Okay now both of you Shadow Ball!" Camille yells towards her Pokémon, the pair starts forming and releasing a flurry of spheres made up of dark energy. 'Fiona Ice Beam, freeze the shadow balls." Froslass releases a large breath of ice from its mouth and begins freezing the shadowy spheres "Gena, Fiona Psychic." The pair starts lifting the balls frozen spheres and floating them in the air. "Now spiral them around and then thunderbolt." The frozen spheres begin to circle around the pair as they circle they increase in speed creating a tornado around the pair in the center, as they reach top speed a giant mass of electricity emerges from the center of the tornado "Now Fiona, Ice Beam." The electricity freezes and captures several of the spheres taking the form of a large tree with the spheres on the end of branches with Gardevior and Froslass standing in the middle under an arch. "That looks quite beautiful I give it an eight." Bill says while marveling at the sight. "That's quite impressive I give it a seven."Selphy says in her own smug ways. "Why is it you hid in the corner instead of taking center stage?" Daisy says in a demanding tone. "Well I thought that a contest was used to show off your Pokémon so I just showed them off." Camille says hiding behind the curtain. "Well if you have more confidence then this would've been a marvelous performance but as is I give it a seven." Daisy says in a lighter tone. "Well for a combined total of twenty-two is Camille." Sebastian says as Camille rushes off the stage. As the Appeal round rages on various trainers are praised or scolded by Daisy and Selphy's cruel words and judgments. "Now Dew jump on top of Shin and use Razor Shell." A Dewott jumps on top of a Luxray's back and unsheathes its shells and which quickly turn into watery blades. "Now shin Thunder Fang." Luxray lets out a loud roar while its fangs are brimming with electricity. "That was a ferocious performance I give it a nine." Bill says excited after the performance. "Well that was quite the display of strength I say a seven." Selphy says in her smug attitude. "That was quite the show of force, although it was a bit armature, I say five." Daisy says dismissively at the performance. "For a combined score of twenty-one, Zachary everyone." Sebastian says as Zachary walks off stage. "Now then, will number eleven Avery come to the stage." Sebastian says gesturing for Avery who stands nervous off stage. "Okay I'll I can do this I can show her my strength I'll do this by myself I'll successes by myself." Avery thinks to himself as he steps onto the stage. "We've set up the stage especially as you requested Avery." Sebastian says pointing to a huge metal pillar placed in the middle of the stage. "Okay Zucu, Munch let's go." Avery throws his poke'balls into the air and a Scrafty and Munchlax come out standing alongside their trainer. "Okay Zucu Dragon Claw on the pillar." Scrafty rushes towards the pillar before taking its hand turns it into claws and slices at the pillar splitting it into three pieces. "Now Brick Break, Zucu punches the pillars which pushes and pushes the three stacked pillars into three different directions. "Now Munch Thunder Punch." Munchlax leaps up and punches the middle pillar electrifying it and the impact spreads and electrifies the other two pillars. "Now, catch this Munch." Avery throws a Poffin into the air Munchlax jumps into the air and catches it. "Now Earthquake." Munchlax throws its body weight into the ground and causes the three pillars to fly into the sky. "Now Zucu, Drain Punch." Scarfty punches the three pillars and drains the electricity from them "Now Dragon Claw." Scrafty takes both its electrified fists and turns them into claws and slices up all three pillars into small electrified slices. "Now throw it Munch." Munchlax throws pieces of food out of its fur landing on the electrified pillar slices, the electricity from the slices and fries the food. When Scrafty lands it grabs the food and starts to eat the food along with Munchlax. "That was a unique performance, but it was kind of cleaver I give it an eight." Bill says confused by the display. "I agree it was most strange and unique, but also appetizing, Sebastian if you would bring a snack around, oh I give it a seven." Selphy says looking at the food. "It defiantly was a unique performance; I have one question for you. You have a Gallade and a Weavile don't you? Why didn't you use a Pokémon that can slice naturally like those two instead of something that had force it?" Daisy says looking at Avery intensely. "Well I wanted to show off my Pokémon more but it would be less impressive to use a Pokémon that can cut it naturally." Avery says nervously. "Okay, I'll give you an eight." Daisy says satisfied with his answer. "Now then for a combined score of twenty-three." Sebastian says pointing at a startled Avery. "Okay then now, number thirteen Curt." Curt stands there with his arms crossed in the middle of the stage. "Gon, Ark!" Curt yells at the sky suddenly a Flygon with a Zoroark riding on its back comes flying towards the ground. Before it can reach the ground "Ark jump, Gon Earthquake." Zoroark jumps off Flygon and then Curt jumps up before Flygon crashes on the stage causing the stage to get destroyed. Zoroark uses the planks in the air as platforms and jumps from each from them towards the ground. Suddenly the planks start floating and Zoroark transforms into Curt, while Curt who was on the ground transforms into Zoroark. "Now Gon, Fire Punch." Flygon starts punching each of the planks catching the aflame and curt jumps onto the ground, "Now Ark Night Slash." Zoroark jumps into the air and destroys the fiery planks causing it to rain fire around the three. "That was an odd one, I don't know what to say, but I'll give it a nine." Bill says staring at the stage that's been lit aflame by the falling fire. "That was entertaining and quite recluse, but it was entertaining, so I'll give it a nine." Selphy says looking at the fire on the stage. "That was interesting, you switched places with Zoroark at the start and used its illusion ability to mask it as you and you as it but how'd you make it talk." Daisy says inquisitively. "I used my Poke'gear masked it on Zoroark as well." Curt says confidently. "Okay that was impressive so I'll say a nine as well." Daisy says with a smile on her face. "So with a combined score of twenty-seven Curt." Sebastian says as he tries to put out some of the stage fire. "Okay now will the final contestant number fourteen Erika come to the stage." Sebastian says still stomping out the fire. "Okay Rose, Mimi time for one more performance." Erika says as she walks onto the stage alongside a Roserade and Milotic. "Now Mimi, Hyper Beam, Rose, Sludge Bomb." Roserade launches purple ooze from its flower and Milotic unleashes a beam of raw energy after it. "Now Rose Magical Leaf, Mimi Dragon Pulse." Roserade unleashes multicolored leaves into the sky while Milotic unleashes another burst of energy from its mouth. "Now Scald, and Shadow ball." Milotic and Roserade yet again blast their attacks into the air as Milotic keeps its stream of water steady. "Now begin." The various attacks all start falling down at the same time causing an explosion. Roserade yet again unleashes leaves from its roses while Milotic freezes the explosion with its icy breath. The leaves encircle the explosion as the fall and Milotic continues to spurt water from its mouth causing a rainbow to form. "That was pretty impressive, but I say I'll give it a seven." Bill says looking at the spectacle. "Now that had some presence, but I'll say it wasn't as good as it could've been; I say a six." Selphy says looking at the spectacle alongside bill. "That didn't have any heart in it." Daisy says staring intensely at Erika "I know you're a contest idol but; that performance had nothing to it no heart no creativity you failed as a Coordinator in that performance, but I'll give you a five." "So with a combined total of eighteen is Erika." Sebastian says looking at the crowd. After a few minutes the judges come to the stage and display a large monitor. "Okay we've tallied up the score and the seven trainers who will move on to the next round." A list of seven names alongside scores is flashed on the screen. "Congratulations trainers we'll begin the sixth round at noon tomorrow." Bill says holding a microphone in front of the screen. "Before the boat has to come I hope you'll enjoy a little respite here on Resort Gorgeous." An hour later on the beach, "Hello there Erika." Daisy says walking up to Erika. "So from that performance I guess you'll be quitting the contest game huh?" Erika turns around and looks Daisy into the eyes. "I thought I was going to quit but watching everyone else I thought I had regained that spark, but I just couldn't do it." Daisy looks at Erika who turns towards the beach. "I'm not going to quit, but I'm going take a break, may be do some traveling, hopefully I'll find my spark again." Daisy begins laughing at her and her response. "Huh what's so funny?" Erika says looking at Daisy. "I said the same thing sometime ago but I couldn't find it again, but I found something else just as important." Daisy says continuing to laugh. "Huh, what was it tell me, come on tell me." Erika says curious about Daisy's comments. "Hey Erika, they have steak, come one before it's all gone." Curt says yelling from the mansions backdoor. "Oh, that idiot. Sorry Daisy I have to go on." Erika says rushing off to Curt's side. "Maybe you'll find what you need in both departments very soon." Daisy says looking at the pair. Meanwhile above the skies of Chrono Island "Okay, this place should have some very important clues, the old Rocket Warehouse."

**Next Time: Ch. 14 Rocket Warehouse**

**Ch. 14 Rocket Warehouse**

On Chrono Island on the south end of the main island lies an old abandoned warehouse. "Okay I've arrived at the Rocker Warehouse." Zachary says talking into a Poke'gear "Okay Shin check out the interior." A Luxray comes out from behind him and after looking around nods its head twice at its trainer. "So two people okay Shin were going inside." Zachary says as he approaches the building. Inside the building an old man with thick glasses in a lab coat and a purple haired girl stand around a computer monitor. "So is this info correct." Zachary overhears from the girl as he gets closer to the pair. "That's all the information I have now if you would please leave before you bring more trouble." The old man says as he types commands into the computer. "Okay now Arcanine if you would." Suddenly a large Arcanine comes and jumps onto Luxray as the girl appears before Zachary. "Oh, it's Mr. Peaky." The girl says as she walks in front of him. "You again, I knew it you're a member of Team Rocket aren't you." Zachary says towards the girl. The girl and the old man start laughing at the statement much to Zachary's confusion. "I think it's about time I introduced myself, I am Lea a Pokémon Ranger sent to investigate the Team Rocker resurgence in the Sevi Islands; oh and this is Gideon, a former Team Rocket scientist currently squatting in this old warehouse." Lea says towards a stunned Zachary. After a short while the group begins trying to sort things out. "Okay so the Ranger Union sent you out here to investigate after the Team Dim Sum warehouse was raided." Zachary says adjusting to the new information. "Yup, I was even allowed to bring a few Pokémon with me." Zachary tired of dealing with Lea turns his attention towards Gideon. "So I hear by arrest you as a former member of Team Rocket." As Zachary edges closer to Gideon, "Wait a minute." Lea interrupts "Gideon isn't a Team Rocker member anymore and in top of that he's fully cooperating with us there's no need to arrest him." "I should mention I never committed any crimes besides trying to sell a few things on the side." Gideon says to the pair. "I only worked on minor R&D projects nothing major, but I did manage to hack into a lot of systems." Gideon says trying to entice Zachary. "Okay I won't arrest you but the information you give better be worth it." Zachary says sitting back down. "I dug up a lot of old plans in the old files after I returned to this warehouse." Gideon says messing with the computer. "Here Project Tristone." On the computer screen a series of notes and figures appear alongside odd images of a stone. "What am I looking at?" Zachary says looking at the images. "Project Tristone was a project by Team Rocket to combine evolution stones for more interesting results." Lea says walking up to the screen. "What does this have to do with anything?" Zachary says angered by the pair. "Well Team Rocket stole the Ruby and the Sapphire; what if their ultimate goal is to combine them to create a new power source for some device like a massive Gigaremo unit." Lea says as a counter point. "Well there's also the Emerald." Gideon says looking at the pair. "The what?" They both say. "The Emerald is the last gem needed along with the Sapphire and the Ruby that when combined will create a nearly infinite energy." Gideon trying to sound impressive towards the pair. "Okay so that's their plan is to make a huge Gigaremo and use it to make the Pokémon go crazy." Zachary says looking at the pair. "Well that is the most likely plan but I'm not exactly sure that's it but it is the likely solution." Lea says contemplating. "But we can't worry about that now we've gotta head back before the ship heads out without us." Lea says grabbing Zachary's hand and rushing off. "Okay Gideon we'll use the Poke'gear to keep in contact if we find anymore out." Lea says to Gideon as her and Zachary start rushing out the door. "If they really are just powering a huge Gigaremo then that'll be the best scenario I hope it's not the Unown Project." Gideon says as the group leave the warehouse.

**Next Time: Ch. 15 The Sixth Challenge**

**Ch. 15 The Sixth Challenge**

On Fortune Island in the Dotted Hole ruins the; a group of trainers wait inside in front of a monitor waiting for their challenge to begin. "It's been a good minute how long are we gonna just sit here and wait for this thing to start." Curt says bored by sitting around waiting for the challenge to start. "They teleported us down here with an Abra, our challenge is probably to get back out." Avery says sitting around with Curt. "Well whatever happens I hope it'll just happen." Erika says sitting alongside the pair. Suddenly the monitor turns on. "Hello trainers." Celio says as he appears on screen. "Okay now listen up trainers we've teleported you to the bottom of the Dotted Hole ruins." Celio says as he paces across the screen. "Now then Curt, Erika, Avery, Zachary, Camille, Kara, Lea as the final seven competitors you have to get out of the Dotted Hole, individually only the first four to escape will move onto the next round." Celio says excitedly as the screen fades to black. "So then it's a race to the exit, let's go!" Curt says excitedly as he climbs up a ladder. Meanwhile on the top floor on Navel Rock. "Sir we've completed our mission we've placed the Gigaremo units in Ho-oh's nest." A Rocket Grunt says into a Poke'gear "The team on the bottom has also completed its mission to place a Gigaremo in Lugia's nest." On the other side of the Poke'gear in an unknown location "Okay, good work return to headquarters; now then to call the others." On Birth Island a group of Rocket Grunts scour the island searching for something. On the pier a man in a baseball cap and a Rocket uniform sits around on the pier fishing, one of the Rocket Grunts walks up to him. "Sir we've found Emerald, it was in the location Celio mentioned." The man get's up and grabs the Emerald. "Good work; you'll be rewarded in the new world."Secretly he takes a small fragment of the Emerald and places it into his pocket. A call starts coming in on the Poke'gear, when the man suddenly grabs it. "Okay sir, we've found the Emerald were ready for the merger." Back in the unknown location "Okay start the machine; we'll begin the operation tomorrow as soon as we arrive on Quest Island, signal the Trainer Tower." On quest Island on the top floor of the Trainer Tower the disguised Celio begins taking off his disguise. "This disguise is quite boring; I don't know how you stand being yourself." As the disguise comes off the figure turns into a rather small girl with green hair in a rocket uniform. "I mean you're not cute at all I'd rather dress up as that woman over there." As she spins around in her chair in front of the screen as she turns in the corner Celio, Bill, and Daisy are bound and gagged sitting in the corner. "Oh well, I don't have to act like this for long as soon as we get our hands on that item we won't need this tower or you for much longer." She turns and looks at the monitors "Oh look, the trainer's four trainers have been selected. On the monitor Curt, Zachary, Avery, and Kara arrive outside the Dotted Hole ruins. "Looks like our little agent's doing her job quite well, keep it up girly." The girl says as she looks on the screen. Back at the unknown location "Sir the Unown's prescience is increasing the closer we get to Quest Island their congregating on the Tanoby Ruins." The man in the captain's chair get's up coming out of the shadows revealing a man with short brown hair in a rocket uniform with a large scar over his left eye. "Now then let's go create a new world, for the glory of Team Rocker and the return of Lord Giovanni." The various grunts on the bridge begin chanting as outside they fly along in a large blimp with a giant R on both sides, headed towards Quest Island.

**Next Time: Ch. 16 The Seventh Challenge**

**Ch. 16 The Seventh Challenge**

On Quest Island on trainer hill outside the trainer tower Zachary, Avery, Curt, and Kara sit on top of the hill waiting for the final challenge to begin. "Why is the wait for these things so long?" Curt says bored sitting on the hill. "Complaining won't make it go faster, and besides shouldn't you be preparing or do you want to lose?" Zachary says sitting beside Curt. They both start laughing loudly while Avery and Kara sit around waiting, with Avery fidgeting around. "So Kara, I hope you do well in this challenge." Avery says looking towards the ground. "Yeah, hope you do well to." Kara says staring at the tower "Um, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, but I never had an opportunity till now." Avery says trying to get Kara's attention. "Kara, when this is over" Kara get's up and walks towards the tower "It's starting your were gonna be late." Kara says looking back at Avery. As the group gathers at the top of the hill a monitor on the tower turns on. "Hello trainers." Celio says as he appears on screen. "Okay now, this is the final challenge you'll take on the Trainer Tower. All four of you will climb up to the roof the tower and the first person to reach the top will be the winner and win this special Kings Rock." An image of a golden Kings Rock appears on screen in front of the group. "So then who ever can reach the top will when the whole thing, so everyone do your best." The screen fads to black, as the group enters the trainer tower. "Now then trainers each of you will take one of these four paths, where you'll battle the hologram trainers on your run to the top." Celio says over the loud speaker as each of them begins climbing up the stairs. Back in the control room the girl has taken off her Celio disguise and watches the monitors on the trainers climbing the tower. "I bet your all wondering why we hijacked your little competition aren't you." She says towards the restrained Bill, Celio, and Daisy. "Now now Seria bragging isn't becoming of a young lady." A large man in a baseball cap walks in and scolds the girl. "Oh come on Oran let me brag a little were so close to completing our goal let me brag a little." "No, no haven't you ever read a comic or something it's when you reveal you plans that the heroes come up with a counter and beat you." The big guy says to the girl. As they talk a noise comes over the Poke'gear. "That's the signal, how's out girl doing?" The man says as he looks on the monitors. "Well even if we can't get full control of the tower we can still trick it. I've managed to hack into the system, I've cranked it up for the other three but she's running on easy mode." The girl says looking on the monitors. "Soon the crown will be ours and the final steps of the operation will be complete and then Team Rocket will rise across the region." The man says as he turns away. Suddenly the door opens and Kara comes through it. "Well if it isn't the new Rocket Elites." She says as she walks up to the pair. "Well you're counted amongst us as well now, aren't you little Miss." The young girl says as she stands up. "Well now computer give this girl her prize why don't you." The girl yells towards the monitors before a pair of arms comes down holding a golden kings rock and hands it to Kara. "Now that we've accomplished our goals here we should be moving along." The man says as he walks towards the doors. "Now then let's head to the Tonoby Ruins, our leader is waiting." As they begin to walk towards the edge of the roof. "Hold it!" Zachary says as he rushes to the rood alongside a Dewott. "Dew Air Slash." Dewott takes its scalchop and slices the air creating a gust of air. "Machamp block it." The large man says as he throws his Poke'ball and a large Machamp comes out and blocks the blow. "A weak blow like that will never hurt my Machamp." The man says boasting. "I thought bragging wasn't becoming?" The girl says yelling at the man. "It's not becoming or women." The man says in response. "Oh you hypocrite." The girl yells back. "Well if that's not enough try this, Tomb Psychic." Curt says rushing onto the scene. Suddenly Machamp get's pushed back by a blast of energy. "Very impressive, you've improved boy." The man says. "Well I always seek to improve old man." Curt says back. The man and the others grab onto the group of Fearow. "I'd like to have a real battle with you boy, but I have no time." The man says as he grabs the Fearow's leg. The Fearow take off and head to the south. "Wait get back her Team Rocket." Zachary says as he tries to get onto his Togekiss. "Ditto." Suddenly the floor comes and grabs a hold of everyone on the roof. "See ya later mister PI." "Rallen Brick Break." Avery says as he reaches the roof. "Kara." Avery says as he looks into the distance.

**Ch. 17 The Tanoby Ruins**

**Ch. 17 The Tanoby Ruins**

In the Tonoby Ruins the Team Rocket blimp begins descending, as the Fearow group begins to descend as well; as the blimp lands a group of Rocket Grunts exit the blimp and stand in attention, as man and woman exit the blimp. "Now then men we'll begin the operation." The man says as he addresses the crowds. "As the highest commander of this new Team Rocket, I Leon will lead us to a new age and the great revival of Team Rocket and the return of our Lord Giovanni." The crowd begins to applaud the man as he reaches the steps of the Ruins. "Now then you will all go secure the Tanoby Key while also using this Miniremo unit to control Ho-oh and Lugia and get them to create as much havoc as you can while distracting everyone from the Key. Meanwhile I will descend to the deepest depths of the ruins to the Unown shrine initiate the plan. My five Rocket Elites will defend all the entrances as I complete the plan, Now for the ultimate revival of Team Rocker; Raid On the City, Knock Out, Evil Tusks." As the man finishes the crowd starts chanting the phrase as him and the woman descend into the ruins before the group disperses and spread out for their respective task. Meanwhile in the Quest Island Pokémon Center Zachary tries to get any information out of Bill and company. "So they kidnapped all of you after the challenge on Chrono Island, but Celio was kidnapped after Floe Island." Zachary says as he takes notes talking to them, on the outside of the Pokémon Center Curt, Erika, Avery, and Camille sit around. "Okay now let me get this straight, so Kara was a member of Team Rocket this whole time." Erika says trying to sort things out. "Yeah" Avery says looking down at the ground. "So she was in the competition to get the prize for Team Rocket." Camille says as she contemplates the scenario. "That looks like it." Zachary says as he walks out of the Pokémon Center. "They needed the golden king's rock for some reason, but the prize center of the Trainer Tower is controlled by an incredibly powerful AI program so they couldn't break into it they could only trick it." Zachary says as he sits down with the group. "So Kara joined up with the Triple Seven Festival in order to get her hands on the prize for Team Rocket." Camille says trying to continuing Zachary's statement. "So she hooked up with Avery to use him as a pawn." Erika says concerned with Avery. "Anyway that doesn't matter now me and Mr. Peaky over here are going to stop whatever their doing at the Tanoby ruins." Lea says as she walks out of the Pokémon Center. "So then you're going by yourself?" Curt says to Zachary as he gets up from the table. "I'm am a Private Investigator doing his job to stop someone from causing chaos across the Kanto Region and any associated areas. There's no reason for any of you to get involved in this at all." Zachary says as he begins to walk away. As Zachary and Lea start leaving it suddenly starts snowing out of nowhere. "Where'd this snow come from? It's not supposed to snow on these Islands." Zachary says as he catches some of the snow. "Wait it's not snow it's ash." "All of you come inside it's important." Bill says bursting out of the Pokémon Center. Inside the Pokémon Center Celio shows the group reports from the Pokémon Centers from other islands. "All the islands are reporting two massive energy signatures coming from Navel Rock and headed right for Quest Island." Celio says as he types on the screen. "It's probably Ho-oh and Lugia, Navel Rock has had recorded sightings of those two for decades." Daisy says contemplating the situation. "According to the reports their headed to the Sevault Canyon." Celio says turning away from the monitor. Suddenly Nurse Joy rushes towards the group "We just got a report of at least ten dozen Team Rocker members taking over Sevault Canyon." Nurse Joy says to the group. Curt walks up to Zachary who's thinking to himself. "Zachary this is too much for you to handle alone, you're going to need some help." Curt says to in Zachary's face. "Your right." Zachary begrudgingly admits. "In times of crisis I have the authority to temporarily deputize you in the completion of this mission, but I can't do it without knowing your motives for helping." "I wanna rematch with that big guy." Curt says with his usual enthusiasm. The entire group starts laughing at his comment. "Well I have to go now this guy will just get himself hurt if I'm not by his side." Erika says after smacking Curt. "Well I wanna know what their plan is over all it seems quite fascinating." Camille says in response to everything. "I wanna know, Kara's motive for everything, it doesn't make since why'd a girl like her hook up with Team Rocket." Avery says towards the group. "Okay then everyone let's make a plan, and Bill were gonna need your help to." Lea says towards the group. In Sevault Canyon a large group of Rocket Grunts stands around guarding the Tanoby Key chamber "Hey is this plan really going to work." One Grunt says to another. "Well it's gotta we've all have no place to go this is our last chance for any sort of future." The second Grunt says. "Wait what's that?" One Grunt says as he looks up. In the sky a Togekiss, Flygon, and Salamance are seen flying through the air. "Those Pokémon are carrying trainers, everyone fire!" The lead Grunt shouts to the crowds. "I won't let you." Lea yells out as she attacks the group. "Scyther Slash!" she yells as Scyther begins cutting down the Grunt's Pokémon. "You can't take all of us girly" One of the Grunts says as he attacks. "Vulpix Flamethrower." Daisy calls out as she joins in the battle. Behind her a large wall of trainers begins charging down into the canyon and attacking Rocket Grunts. An hour ago at the Pokémon Center. "Okay now, with just six of us we cannot possibly get past all those Grunts so I'll lead a charge for the Sevault Canyon, and I'll find out what's so important there." Lea says to the group. "Wait but doing that single handedly would be a suicide mission." Camille says with concern. "Well who said I'll be doing this alone, Bill here will call all the trainers he possibly can to help out with this while you five charge into the Tanoby Ruins and find out and stop their plan got it." Lea says back while pointing at Bill. "Now then there five entrance chambers to the Tanoby Ruins we'll each take an entrance and go inside to the deep chambers." Zachary says to the group. "Here take this Salamance to help get in the air." Celio says handing them a Poke'ball. Outside the Tanoby Ruins chambers, "Okay everyone, be careful; we've gotta dig into the ruins and root out the Team Rocket members, you all have your orders so be careful." Zachary says into a Poke'gear directed to the others. "Okay operation start." Zachary says as him and everyone else enter their own respective chamber.

**Next Time: Ch. 18 Viapois Chamber**

**Ch. 18 Viapois Chamber**

Inside the Viapois Chamber of the Tonaby Ruins Curt walks along deeper into the ruins alongside a Raichu. "These places go on for a while don't they Spark." Curt says to his Raichu as they walk deeper into the ruins. "Yes they're quite fascinating aren't they?" A voice says from the back end of the hall. "These ruins original purpose in lost to history, but soon they'll be forever known as the place Team Rocket was reborn." Suddenly a large Machamp comes out and nearly strikes Raichu who jumps out of the way to avoid it. "You've trained it quite well." A bald man in a Rocket Grunt uniform says as he emerges from the shadows. "If this were any other time I'd enjoy this encounter; but today I'm on duty." The man says as he reaches Curt. "I was hoping we'd get a chance to fight boy. I am Oran of the new Team Rocket, and you are?" "I'm Curt an average trainer." Curt says in response. "So then boy let's begin. Excadrill Drillrun." A large drill comes from behind Oran charging towards Raichu. "Dig Spark." Raichu tunnels through the ground avoiding the drill. "Good, but foolish. Machamp Earthquake." Oran says at his Machamp. Curt holds up a Poke'ball "Now Gon, Fly." A Flygon comes rushing out of the Poke'ball charging into the air then rushing at Machamp. "Very cleaver boy, but Excadrill Earthquake." Oran commands his Excadrill. "Now Spark." Raichu comes from out of the ground punching Excadrill. "Nice try, now Magmortar, Fire Blast." A Magmortar comes from behind Oran and unleashes a large plume of fire from its hand towards Raichu. "Gon block it." Flygon fly's in front of the blast taking the attack for Raichu. After taking the blast Flygon hits the ground and get's engulfed in flames. "Your Flygon is badly burned, looks like it's almost done, Excadrill Brick Break." Oran commands his Excadrill, which jumps into the air and begins to claw at Flygon. "Spark Brick Break" Raichu blocks Excadrill's attack but is pushed back from the hit and falls on the floor next to Flygon. "Now then let's finish this now Machamp Focus" Before Oran can finish his command a large roar is heard from behind Curt. "Looks like he's finally caught up, I planned a big surprise for you this time around." The roars get louder and louder as the chamber begins shaking. "Now Spark jump on Gon." Raichu jumps on Flygon's back before the Pokémon fly's and grabs Curt as they hover in the air the source of the roar appears revealing a large Gyarados. "Looks like I'll win this time Old man, Karp Earthquake." The Gyarados begins slapping its tail on the ground causing the entire chamber to shake around the pair's battle and as the chamber crumbles water begins flowing into the chamber. "You got me kid this chamber will fill with water, but you don't have a way out either do you?" Oran says looking at Curt. "Well that doesn't matter as long as I can win this fight and take one of you guys down." Curt says in his response. "I like your resolve; I never heard your name, that's quite a shame." Oran says impressed by Curt. "My name is" before Curt can finish that sentence a large plum of water blast in-between them filling up the chamber with water. Meanwhile in the Rixy Chamber Erika walks down the chamber she hears a large sound coming from a nearby chamber. "Well, Well looks like your friend's in trouble." A voice says from the back end of the chamber. "Who's there show yourself?" Erika yells out towards the voice. The fake Celio comes out of the shadows "Well, Well looks like you got me, I Celio am a member of Team Rocket." The fake Celio says. "Your still trying that you've already been found out, so why are you trying that old trick." Erika says calling the fake out. "Well looks like there's no point in trying to keep up this disguise." The fake takes off the disguise revealing a young girl with green hair. "Well let's get started." The chamber around them starts to come alive around the girl and the walls start grabbing at Erika.

**Next Time: Ch. 19 Rixy Chamber**

**Ch. 19 Rixy Chamber**

In the Rixy Chamber of the Taoby ruins Erika stares down a green haired girl, with the walls of the chamber attacking her and her Pokémon. "I Seria, the new elite of Team Rocker will defeat you for the glory of our Lord Giovanni." The girl says boasting at Erika. "Is that all you've got, you little girl, Now Anna." Audino unleashes a large bolt of electricity from its body blasting one of the tendrils coming out of the ceiling. The tendril falls to the ground transforming reverting into a Ditto. "Now Gwen, Dark Pulse." Gothorita jumps into the middle of all the tendrils and unleashes a wide blast of shadowy energy from its body. The tendrils all fall and revert into Dittos, all of the Dittos crawl around their trainer crawling into her clothing disappearing. "So that's how you hide your Pokémon, putting them in your clothes and hiding them with their transform attack." Erika says confidently at Seria. "Well you partly right." Suddenly a large flock of Unown come rushing towards Seria and begin circling her. "Not only do my Ditto's hide in my clothing they grant certain skills such as communicating with certain Pokémon such as these Unown." Seria says boasting at Erika. "Now using my cute Dittos I can control these Unown and destroy you." Seria says unleashing a blast of energy at Erika. "Oh yeah, Gwen Dark Pulse." Gothorita unleash another burst of dark energy, but another group of Unown rushes towards the girl and block the attack falling toward the ground unconscious form the attack. "Is that all I'll just call more and more until you can't fight back." Seria says as large groups of Unown come forth and continue to encircle Seria until a series of rings forms around her in the form of a large sphere. "Now then I'll" Before Seria can continue her sentence the Unown's circling her increase their speed faster and faster until they appear to be nothing more than a large black sphere. "A large blue blob descends from the sphere as the Unown dissipate and fad away. "What just happened?" Suddenly the blob begins to move and begins letting out a large roar. Seria sits unconscious in the middle of the blob which begins shifting around her and begins attacking Erika. "Is that a Ditto, what how'd that happen?" The blob attacks Erika and her Pokémon who begin attacking the blob to no response. As one of Audino's attacks nearly hit's the unconscious Seria the blob reacts. The reactions become more frequent as the attacks continually almost hit the unconscious girl. "So the blob only reacts if the girl is nearly hit looks like I have no choice, Mimi Hyper Beam." Erika yells as she throws out her Poke'ball calling her Milotic which unleashes a blast of pure energy at the girl. The blob reacts and encases Seria as the beam passes through and blast a hole in the ceiling causing water to pour in. "Clair Flamethrower" Erika says towards her Dragonair who covers the hole in the ceiling as the chamber is half filled with water. The remains of the blob return to being Dittos that form a landmass that holds up their trainer from falling into the water. "Well looks like she's okay, now then let's keep going." Erika says as she rides her Dragonair towards the end of the chamber. Meanwhile in the Scufib chamber, Avery walks down the passage way alongside his Munchlax. "Well looks like I got to see you again after all." A shadowy figure sits in front of Avery blocking his path. "Kara, answer me why are you with Team Rocket, Kara!" Avery yells towards the figure that stands revealing Kara who stands silently. "There's nothing to say, nothing at all, now then let's end this once and for all." Kara says alongside her Charmeleon who begins to blast fire at Avery and Munchlax.

**Next Time: Ch. 20 Scufib Chamber**

**Ch. 20 Scufib Chamber**

In the Scufib Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins, Avery confronts Kara deep in the chamber. "Kara, what happened, why are you with Team Rocket." Avery says yelling at Kara who's staring off into the distance. "Theses nothing more to say I used you and that's it, now I'll crush you for the glory of Team Rocket." Kara says before a Charmeleon jumps out from behind her and lunges at Avery. Marowak jumps from behind Avery and blocks Charmeleon and then both land before lunging at each other again. "Why are you here, you just should've stayed away." Kara says looking at Avery. "Because you look so sad, you look like you're going to fall apart any second now." Avery says with a stern look on his face. A Scyther comes from above and tries striking at Avery before a Weavile comes from below and blocks the blow, before they join the battle with the other two. "Why can't you just leave me alone, I used you and tossed you away like garbage why are you still following me around like some kind of lost puppy?" Kara says yelling at Avery with a distressed look on her face. "I can't leave you alone, I just can't ever leave you alone Kara." Avery says with a determined look on his face. "Kecleon!" Kara yells at the top of her lungs and a Kecleon appears from behind Avery and starts to attack Avery. "Leech!" An Eelektross jumps from behind Avery and strikes the Kecleon. Avery starts walking up to Kara who starts shaking as the Pokémon battle behind them. Kara's Pokémon all try to attack Avery, but his own Pokémon block the attack and push back the others. "Kara, I don't know your reason, but I will stop Team Rocket I will set you free Kara." Avery tries to walk past her before she grabs him and tosses him back in front of her. "You're gonna stop Team Rocket I can toss you like a Poke'ball, there's no way you can stop Team Rocket by yourself, you're a weakling there's no way you can do anything." Kara says looking down on Avery. Avery starts trying standing before his Pokémon start helping him to his feet. "If I can't do it by myself I'll get help from my friends and my Pokémon then together we'll crush them and whatever hold they have on you." Avery says as he comes to his feet and begins walking past Kara. "You weakling, when did you get so strong." Kara whispers to Avery as he walks past her. Before he's out of reach Kara grabs his arm yet again. "Avery if you're still curious let me tell you about my history with Team Rocket." Kara says while holding his arm looking away from him. Avery turns around and grabs her hand as she starts shaking. "Okay I'll listen." Avery says while holding her hand.

**Next Time: Ch. 21 Kara**

**Ch. 21 Kara**

"I guess I should start where it all began when my parents first met." Kara says looking at Avery. "My parents were both members of Team Rocket; my father was a failed trainer who gave up without winning a single gym badge and my mother owned a Pokémon salon. They both met by chance at a Team Rocket recruitment rally and they joined shortly after. They were part of the group who ran the Celadon City Game Corner; in fact my father got my Scyther from there as a bonus. It was all a peaceful, ordinary life, nothing remarkable or bad, but that all changed one day." In the underground complex of the Celadon Game Corner a group of Rocket Grunts gather around in the boss's room. "What's going on what do you mean?" One of the Grunts yells out as the others start yelling something similar. In the Corner of the room a young Kara sits alongside her mother and her Scyther as her father stands amongst the crowd. The lead Grunt stands on a stool in front of all the others. "It's just as I said, headquarters has given an official order." The Grunt holds a piece of paper and clenches it in his fist while he starts crying and his tears roll down his cheeks. "We're to immediately disband and disable this facility; Team Rocket is done for Lord Giovanni has abandoned us." The crowd stands stunted and the group of people amongst the crowd starts crying. "No it can't be true, Lord Giovanni." Kara's mother says before she starts crying as well. "I didn't understand at the time but that moment would scar the remainder of my life." "A few days later my family and I started traveling, I didn't know back then but my family was on the run from the police, it was on this journey that I had met my Charmeleon back when it was a Charmander." "After a year we managed to sneak our into the Hoenn region where we'd make our new lives in Fortree City; we lived peacefully and quietly for a few years before we were found out." In Fortree City in a house on the edge of the city Kara and her family sit around enjoying their dinner before a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it." A younger Kara says as she opens the door, on the other side a large man in a trench coat with spiky hair and shades glares down on the young Kara. "Young lady are your parents home?" The man says as he glares down on her. "Were her parent's is anything the matter." Kara's mother says nervously as she grabs Kara and edges her away from the man. "So then you're the targets. Now!" suddenly a large group of people barge threw the house holding Poke'balls surrounding the family in the living room. "Now then you two will come to me and if you don't my friend will hurt your child." The man says as a Beedrill comes and grabs Kara. "Don't hurt her we'll come peacefully!" Kara's mom yells out worried for her daughter's safety. A few minutes later outside the house "Now Scyther, Charmander please keep Kara safe and out of any trouble." Kara's father says towards Kara's Pokémon as the duo look depressed. "Kara; take care of yourself and be careful okay." Kara's mother says as she looks at Kara before bursting into tears as her and her husband are loaded into a police van. "Sir what'll we do with the girl?" One of the cops says towards the commander. "We'll leave her be, as they say children are innocent of the sins of the parents." The man says as the looks at Kara as she starts crying. Later that night inside the house, Kara sits alone in the dark crying with a long trail of tears flowing down her checks as Charmander and Scyther stand around her looking concerned. Outside a Kecleon peers through the window looking down on Kara before accidently pushing it causing it to swivel open causing it to fall in crashing onto the floor above. "Huh, what's that?" Kara says confused by the sudden noise. Charmander immediately jumps in front of Kara as Scyther goes upstairs to investigate the noise. Scyther finds the startled Kecleon and lunges at it, seeing the Scyther Kecleon jumps up and runs down the stairs. Charmander sees it running and jumps at it as Scyther chases it down, the duo bash into each other as Kecleon runs down toward Kara. "Are you okay?" Kara says petting the Kecleon's head. Kecleon smiles as Kara pets its head as the other two Pokémon start walking towards them. "I'll take you with me, we've gotta look out for each other, were all we've got left." Kara says as she starts crying again. "The next few days were hard but eventually with my Pokémon I was able to create some form of normally in my life; but rumors began to spread throughout the town and eventually everyone knew what happened to my parents." Outside Kara's house a large group of children alongside their Pokémon start gathering as a few start picking up and throwing rocks. "Get out of town Team Rocket!" One child yells as he throws a rock breaking the window. Kara rushes out of the house seeing the broken window, as the children throw more rocks a few hitting Kara. "Get out of her Team Rocket girl." The children keep yelling at Kara repeatedly as Kara cowers against the wall. Her Pokémon seeing this jump out of the door and step in front of Kara as they start growling at the children trying to scare them off; "You don't scare me, Victreebel go get her." One child says as a Victreebel jumps from the crowd and tries to attack Kara before Charmander blocks it and blast fire from its mouth as it lands on the ground. "Go Victreebel, you have we have justice on our side we can't lose." The two Pokémon keep fighting as Kara stops crying and stands up and yells "Go Charmander!" With Kara yelling Charmander starts glowing as it unleashes a giant plume of fire. Charmander grows larger as the glowing intensifies before blinding light blast from it revealing a Charmeleon. "Charmander evolved." Kara says as the children in astonishment start running away. "We'll get you next time Team Rocket girl." One child says as they run off. "The kids came everyday wanting to force me out of town more and more came each day. One day I got tired of their pestering and left wandering to any nearby town. I wandered from town to town never sticking around for anyone to know anything about me using anyone I could to survive one more day. I eventually managed to wander into the Kanto region and remembered the old Team Rocket warehouse my parents showed me." Inside an old warehouse Kara looks through old boxes as she looks for anything valuable, as she does this a shadowy figure slowly creeps up behind her drawing closer towards her. "I know your there you can stop hiding." Kara says to the shadowy figure. "Clever girl, to know about this place you must have some odd connection to Team Rocket." The figure says as he edges closer as a Weezing floats in front of it. "Yeah so what if I was, I hate Team Rocket they ruined my life." Kara yells at the figure. "Are you sure Team Rocket ruined your life or was it the people who discriminated against you because of this connection. " The figure says. Kara looks down not being able to deny the figure's claims. "If you want your revenge then come with me we'll make it so your hardship never existed, that you pain never existed, so how about it." The figure says as it steps out of the shadows revealing a man in a Rocket Grunt outfit holding out his hand towards Kara. After some hesitation Kara grabs his hand as he pulls her towards her and whispers in her ear "Welcome to the new Team Rocket."

Back in the Scufib Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins Kara and Avery sit around after listening to her story. "So then you joined Team Rocket to ease your pain." Avery says as Kara nods her head in agreement. "Well then I'll ease your pain myself." Avery says confidently looking into Kara's eyes. "I mean if you want to we could." Avery says embarrassed at his previous statement. Kara looks at him and starts laughing before kissing him on the check. "You're a weakling, your gonna ease my pain, then whose gonna take care of you." Kara says laughing at Avery. Kara starts walking ahead of Avery, "Come on let's stop Team Rocket together." Kara says rushing ahead. "Wait up Kara, Kara!" Avery yells desperately trying to catch up with Kara while their Pokémon follow behind them.

**Next Time: Ch. 22 Dilford Chamber**

**Ch. 22 Dilford Chamber**

In the Dilford Chamber of the Tanoby Ruins, Camille walks down the chamber while looking at the hieroglyphs on the walls. "These hieroglyphs are amazing; I could spend months researching these ruins." Camille says distracted by the walls. Toxicroak comes out of its Poke'ball and blocks Camille's path. "What's wrong Gunk?" Camille says confused as Toxicroak takes an offensive position. "You're Pokémon is very intuitive." A figure says coming down the passage towards her. Toxicroak jumps at the figure creating a dust cloud, "Now, now calm down little Pokémon, this is a little talk with your trainer not you." The figure says as the dust cloud disperses revealing a small blond boy with a Jellicent over his head holding up Toxicroak with Psychic. "Sandy, Crunch." Camille says holding up a Poke'ball as a Krookorok comes rushing out of the Poke'ball baring its jaws at Jellicent. "Scald." The boy says as Jellicent blast a stream of hot water from its mouth out at Krookorok. "It's best that you just stay here and let my boss finish his plans." The boy says with a large grin on his face. Krookorok gets up and stands around Camille, "So then what is your boss's plan?" Camille says staring intensely at the boy. "The boss has very secretive about everything I think only Vivian knows the next step, but I know everything I need to know and will follow the boss's orders." The boy says while smiling intensely. "So then you don't know anything and yet you still chose to follow him." Camille says "A foot soldier doesn't need to know the reason behind his orders, he just needs to know follows his orders." The boy says before Jellicent begins to fall to the ground unconscious. "Jellicent?" The boy says confused at what's going on before noticing a floating figure. "Good job Dell." Camille says before the figure reveals itself to be a Proygon-Z before flying towards Camille excitingly. "Muk! Leipard!" The boy yells before two Pokémon come flying from behind him. Toxicroak and Krookorok jump at the Pokémon who fall to the ground a second later. "Now then let's find out if you truly don't know anything." Camille says while looking down at the boy. A few minutes later Camille alongside her Pokémon walk down path before looking back. "That boy didn't really know anything; that's kind of sad, that blind loyalty all for this unknown goal." Camille says sadly looking back before she continues walking forward. Back at the boy who's lying down with his eyes staring down the path Camille walked. "Mistress." He says staring down the path.

**Next Time: Ch. 23 Weepth Chamber**

**Ch. 23 Weepth Chamber**

In the Tanoby Ruins Weepth Chamber Zachary rushes down the hall riding on his Luxray hoping to reach the end of the chamber. "Where do you think you're going little boy?" A voice says popping into Zachary's head "What do you expect to accomplish here boy?" The voice says continuing to pop into his head. "Where are you?" Zachary yells out loud as the voice continues to pop into his head. Suddenly two balls of dark energy blast towards Zachary and Luxray "Shin Crunch!" Luxray grabs one orb in his mouth crushing it with his jaws and batting the other one away with its paw towards the source creating a large dust cloud. As the cloud dissipates a Claydol appears and charges at the pair crashing into the floor creating a dust cloud. "Shade!" Zachary yells as a Gengar jumps out of his shadow and blast balls of dark energy towards the Claydol. Before they can make contact a large barrier is set up blocking the blast, the dust settles revealing a creating the barrier. "That's a Reflect, Isn't it?" "Yes it is" Says a woman who appears from behind the Claydol. "I am Ophelia the second in command of the new Team Rocket." The woman says as she approaches Zachary. "Now Shade Psychic!" Zachary says as Gengar attempts to attack the woman. "Now now, calm down boy." The woman says as she approaches Zachary bushing off Gengar's attack. "You're a psychic aren't you?" Zachary says as the woman comes closer to him. "Now then open up your mind to me boy!" The woman yells as she grabs Zachary's face to peek into his mind. The woman is pushed back from his face by psychic feedback. "What the?" She says as Zachary stands up and starts to laugh with a smirk on his face. As he laughs he starts transforming into a Zoroark. "So then you switch places with your Pokémon, you think you've outsmarted me." The woman says yelling at Zachary who walks out from the back end of the chamber. "So then let's do this boy!" she yells as their Pokémon charge at each other. Meanwhile in the central Monean ending Leon is finishing the preparations to complete his plan. "Now then let's begin the final stages." He says as he grabs the golden kings rock and places it on his head before starting up a Miniremo Unit attached to a large Gigaremo Unit before a large amount of Unown start gathering around him forming a bubble of energy. "Now then let's begin." He says as the Unown continue spinning around him.

**Next Time: Ch. 24 Monean Chamber**

**Ch. 24 Monean Chamber**

In the Tanoby Ruins central Monean Chamber Leon the leader of Team Rocket stands in the center of a large sphere of energy alongside a large Gigaremo unit as a smaller sphere of energy appears over his head. Suddenly a blast of flames comes and hits the large sphere "Ah you're a little late." Leon says looking in the direction of the blast. "I knew you'd come here Kara." Leon says as Kara and Avery come out of a corridor. "I knew you would betray me, but I thought you'd do it a lot earlier; but I have to thank you on your loyalty up until now, all of this is because of you." Leon says boasting to Kara. "Well I'm fixing this now." Kara says as Scyther jumps up and claws at the large sphere, before being pushed back by the large sphere. "Now now now a blow like that won't affect this." Leon says boasting yet again. "Well then how about this then." Zachary says rushing into the room riding on his Togekiss as it charges into the room and creates a sphere of energy and blast the large sphere, before the blast is pushed back at Togekiss hitting Togekiss bringing it down. "Now then Magical Leaf!" Erika says running down the chamber alongside her Roserade, as it unleashes a load of rainbow colored leaves at the large sphere, which are alas reflected as well. "Those attacks won't work." Camille says walking alongside her Froslass. "From what I can observe that sphere is made up of layers of Light Screens, and Reflects that can repel any attack given to them." Camille says seriously. "Well then Zucu Brick Break." Avery says while throwing up a Poke'ball towards the sphere, Scrafty emerges from it and continues rushing towards the large sphere before chopping at the large sphere; before being pushed back as well. "A blow like that won't affect this sphere, but soon none of this will matter." Leon says looking at the sphere as a figure begins to appear in it. "What is your plan, Leon, why go through all this effort to capitalize on the Unown?" Kara says yelling at Leon. "The Unown have the power to turn dreams into reality." Leon says looking at the sphere above him. "So then you plan to use the Unown's power to fully revive Team Rocket." Zachary says towards Leon. "For the great Team Rocket such a blemish as being defeated by a child is so unsightly." Leon says boasting towards the crowd. "He's going to time travel!" Camille yells towards the crowd. Everyone looks back at her confused by that statement. "He gathered the Unown here to summon Celebi in order to go back in time." Camille says nervously as everyone stairs at her. "I mean that's why he must've gotten Lugia and Ho-oh so he can use Celebi to safely time travel." Camille finishes saying. "But if he overexerts the Unown, they'll run out of control and distort his wish, just like that girl I fought earlier." Erika says at the group. "That's what the energy source is for" Zachary says "If they have enough power to tap into they won't overexert themselves and the Unown won't go out of control." Avery steps in front of everyone and says "Then he's going to travel back to stop Team Rocket's original disbandment." Everyone unleashes their Pokémon from their Poke'balls and stands alongside their Pokémon, and yells towards Leon "We won't let you change the past." Their Pokémon begin attacking the large sphere with none of the attack working. "Like I said none of you have enough power to destroy the shield protecting me." Leon says as the figure in the sphere above him begins to fully take on Celebi's form. "Well then how about a little more power." A voice says rushing coming from a back corridor. Suddenly Curt comes in flying on his Flygon alongside his Raichu and Ambipom. "Now then guys let's do this." Curt says pulling out a small green stone and throwing it at the sphere. "Hit that spot." His Pokémon jump at the spot and attack it, destroying the sphere as the smaller sphere above Leon's head disappears as he Curt grabs the crystal from the Gigaremo unit. "Now then let's stop all of this here and now" Curt says holding up a Poke'ball towards Leon. Suddenly Erika runs up and hits him over the head. "Where were you? You idiot I was so worried when I didn't see you." Erika says yelling at Curt. "Erika I'll tell you in a second, we need to finish this up before anything else right." Curt says nervously at Erika. "No we were so close, Team Rocket could have lived again, and we could've changed everything." Leon says staring at the spot where the small sphere once was. Suddenly in that same spot a small spiral appears as the Unown start circling around the entire chamber. "What now?" Erika says as the Unown begin circling faster and faster and more erratically. "The Unown are going out of control." Camille says as the energy spiral starts to grow larger and larger. "Yes, the Unown see my dream as the noble goal it is, they'll open up the doorway and now I'll travel though time to save Team Rocket." Leon says as he begins to touch the spiral. As he touches the spiral his fingers begin to distort around the spiral followed by his entire body being sucked into the spiral distorting along the way. As Leon gets sucked in the spiral begins to collapse in on itself and the Unown begin to spread out. "What just happened?" Kara says as the group looks around confused. "I think the Unown have looked into his mind and tried to accomplish his desires because they were so strong." Camille says seriously. "Is it over?" Erika asks. "I think so but we have to check with the other group after we get out of her." Zachary says as the group begins to head out of the chamber.

**Next time: Ch. 25 Finale**

**Ch. 25 Finale**

An hour before the events of the Monean Chamber; within the flooding Viapois Chamber an unconscious Curt lays on the floor alongside his waiting Raichu, and a waiting Oran with his back turned. When a splash of water drops onto his face Curt suddenly wakes up and begins reaching for his Poke'balls before he's stopped by Raichu. "Huh, what's wrong Spark?" Curt says confused by the situation. "Your Pokémon's telling you to wait." Oran says standing up and facing Curt. "By now your friends should be on their way to reaching Leon in the Monean Chamber, if they made it past the others." Oran says in a serious tone. "So what you want another battle, even in this cramped place I'll battle you." Curt says boasting his recent victory over Oran. "Listen, I joined Team Rocket as a favor to an old friend to look after his daughter, but now the situation has changed." Oran reaches into his pocket and pulls out the shard of the Emerald he removed earlier. "With this you should be able to pierce the barrier the Unown should make to grant Leon's wish." Oran says handing the shard to Curt. "So you want me to stop Team Rocker?" Curt says still confused by Oran. "I originally planned to thwart them myself, but you bested me and now I'll place my trust in you to stop Team Rocket." Oran says placing the shard into Curt's hands before walking down the flooded chamber. Curt stands there before resolving himself to carry Oran's desire before calling on his Flygon to head deeper into the chamber. After the events in the Monean Chamber the gang gathers at the Pokémon Center on Quest Island where a large number of trainers are getting their Pokémon healed after the battle at the Tanoby Key. The group sits around waiting for Zachary and Lea finish discussing things with each other. "So then we beat the bad guys and saved the day, why don't we celebrate more." Curt says loudly trying to bring up the rather somber mood. "Were just concerned about what'll happen to Kara considering she helped Team Rocket with everything." Erika says trying to explain things to Curt. Kara sitting on the other end of the table looks at the pair and then looks at Avery before grabbing his hand. "It's no problem it's my own fault for getting involved with them, but I'll take my punishment no matter what it is." She says resolving herself. Zachary and Lea finish and walk towards the group. "Okay let's start with the good news." Lea says excitedly. "We won't have to take Kara to jail." She proclaims to the group. "My superiors said considering her situation, her activities with Team Rocket, and her involvement in resolving the situation she'll receive probationary period before being given a pardon." Zachary says seriously. Kara get's up excitedly and hugs Avery "Yay, Yay, Yay, did you hear Avery." She proclaims loudly. Suddenly a large horn is heard across the Island, "We'd better hurry or we'll be left behind." Lea says rushing towards the boat. That night Curt walks towards the deck of the ship alongside his Raichu "So we'll head to Knot Island and then go to Vermillion City we can figure out what next from there." Curt says towards his Pokémon resting inside their Poke'balls. As he stands there alongside his Pokémon he notices someone standing on the deck alongside a Pokémon staring at the stars. "I knew you'd come out here, your pretty obvious ya know." The person says as Curt draws closer noticing that it's Erika alongside her Audino. "Why are you out here?" Curt says looking at her confused. "I was sitting out here waiting for you." Erika says before walking towards him. "So Curt are you gonna go rushing off with no plans again huh?" She says walking around him. "So what's wrong with that it's more fun to live unexpectedly." Curt says in a relaxed tone. "So you're looking for unexpected stuff huh?" Erika says standing in Curt's face before leaning in and kissing him. Curt jumps back stunned and surprised by her action "What was that, Erika?" Erika turns around and walks towards the cabins. "From here on you're my boyfriend and we'll be traveling together, we'll discuss where were going when we get to Knot Island." She says continuing to walk. "Wait Erika, Wait up!" Curt yells trying to catch up to her. On the opposite end of the ship Avery and Kara sit around in odd nervous atmosphere about them. "So Avery" Kara says looking at the ground shaking "Um, Zachary said they'd let me travel as long as someone went with me and they reported to them every so often." "Is that right" Avery says looking up at the sky nervously. The pair continue this and are unable to say anything "Oh come on you two!" A voice says coming from above the pair, suddenly Lea comes jumps from them and lands in front of them. "Geez, you two are really dragging this out." Lea yells at them. "Avery! Kara wants' to know if you'll travel with her, will you?" Lea yells at Avery. "Yes!" Avery yells out nervously at the top of his lungs. "Okay then, let's wrap this all up and move on huh." Lea says walking off. After Lea walks off the pair start looking at each other before and start laughing. In the middle of the ocean Oran sits on makeshift raft fishing alongside an unconscious Seria drifting aimlessly. Seria starts to wake up as they drift through the ocean. "Are you awake Seria?" Oran says continuing to fish. "Oran, did Leon's plan succeed?" Seria says in a staggered state. "No, Leon's plan failed and Team Rocket was buried yet again." Oran says to Seria. "Oh, so what now Oran, where are we going?" Seria says barely awake. "I don't know we'll drift around for now but soon we'll have to get you treatment soon." Oran says turning around and looking at Seria noticing her heavily injured legs. "Okay wake me when we get there Oran." Seria says before falling back into sleep. "Poor Seria, hopefully soon we'll reach land." Oran says as they continue to float throughout the ocean. The next day as on Knot Island the crowd begins to leave the ship and head towards the various other ships docked in the port. The group stands around the middle of the port before beginning to depart. "We'll see ya all later." Erika says waving at the group as her and Curt walks towards a boat. "Okay then we'll head off to." Kara says as her and Avery walk off. After her friends depart Camille sit's around the port staring at the various boats. "So what now, I guess I could head to Hoenn or maybe Unova possibly Shinnoh." Camille says to herself out loud. "Can I make a suggestion Mistress?" A blond haired boy walks up to Camille. "Who are you?" Camille says before looking closer at him. "Your that boy from the Tanoby Ruins the one I fought." She says before reaching for her Poke'balls "Wait a minute Mistress." The boy says trying to calm her down. "Mistress?" Camille says confused about the way he's addressing her. "We'll I admire your strength and I want to follow you if you'll have me." The boy say nervously at Camille. "You seem okay I guess I'll let you follow me for a while and if you annoy me, slow me down, or I deem you untrustworthy I can just turn you in." Camille says mockingly to the boy. "Thank you Mistress, Thank you, Thank you." The boy says while rushing up to Camille. "Okay, oh by the way what's your name anyway?" Camille says questioning the boy. A few months later in the Hoenn region in professor Birch's lab. "Mistress, it's starting soon." The boy says while looking at a TV. "You'd better hurry Camille or you'll miss your friend's battle." Professor Birch says to Camille who's holding up a Pokémon egg. "Mistress it's starting." The boy says as Camille rush's to the TV. "This is gonna be a good fight, right." Camille says looking at the boy. "Of course Mistress." The boy says to Camille. Meanwhile in the Unova region in the day care center Kara and Avery are dealing with the young Pokémon." "You two better hurry the match is going to start soon." An old lady sitting at a counter yells to the pair. "Okay, let's hurry Avery it's starting." Kara says rushing to the inside. "Wait up, Kara." Avery says trying to catch up to her. In Jhoto at the Pokémon league, Curt stands on one end of the stadium opposite an opponent with Erika in the pit cheering for him. At the top of the stadium Zachary and Lea look down for the battle to begin. "Okay ladies and gentle men let the battle begin, who'll become the newest Jhoto league champion." The announcer says from his booth looking down on the field. "This will be a six on six full battle." The referee says "Now let's begin the Jhoto League finals." The referee says signaling the beginning of battle as Curt and his opponent throw out their Poke'balls at towards the stadium to start the battle. Out of Curt's Poke'ball comes a Raichu while his opponent uses a Golduck "Let's go Spark!" Curt yells out as the battle begin.

**The End**


End file.
